So, you hate me?
by Miss Nox
Summary: Alphia. Final Chapter and Epilogue now up! Thanks for reading, sorry for being so late!
1. Chapter 1 - She Hates Me

**MissNox: **

**I have nothing against Sophia; she's nice to everyone, sensitive, and likes cats. I think I aim to be like that in life, plus… I like cats. I even have a sweet tabby cat called Khan (the betrayer XD). And Sophia's not afraid to be feminine! D **

**And Albel is my Kamisama! (Hearts rise out of author's head) **

**Albel: (red in the face) Well, at least I'm not gay in this one… I was getting a little bored with that bluenette. I need a break, he's whiny and needy. **

**Fayt: Ohh… (Disappointment) **

**Sophia: I get to be Albel's now! Yey! (Whoops for joy- Albel stares at her thoughtfully whilst Fayt fumes in jealousy). **

**So even though this is way off my usual stuff, it will complete the spectrum. AlbelxFayt, FaytxSophia, and now Alphia! **

**

* * *

**

**_Why can't I figure you out? _**

They were on their way to Peterny again, as Fayt was worried about the guild master and Welch, especially from their last report- at each other's throats over the price of darned socks. Those two really need a break from each other.

Everyone in Fayt's little 'save the universe group' were keeping an eye out for anymore of the creator's foul deletion programmes, which came in the form of dragon and angel monsters, but one member of the group was not seeing as many battles as he would have liked as per his bloodthirsty nature.

(A/N- This was probably because he remained in the back ground in disgust at the prospect of having to speak to anyone in the party, while the melee fighters like Fayt, Cliff and Mirage were positioned at the front making idle small talk.)

After a while, the samurai's thoughts lingered. His eyes wandered. And then laughter came in the form of a delighted giggle. His attention deviated. The brown haired girl- the one that kept close to the Leingod fool.

**_What was she so happy about? _**

He watched her dubiously- he suspected _her_ most of all out of the supposed 'aliens' from another planet. She was the most innocent looking, so she had to be the guiltiest. And no one could really be as sweet and kind as her, without an ulterior motive.

More of her laughing came. What did she have to be so happy about anyway! His eyes narrowed in anger, irritation, and confusion.

It was as if she could sense his furious glare, as her head turned to him all the way from the front.

Their eyes met, and she smiled at him happily. She actually had the nerve to be smiling at him like that; like everything was fine, like they were best friends. He gave her a scowl in return for this gesture and turned away with a huff.

**_Irritating wench. _**

"Albel!" some one called in surprise, he was half expecting this to be her 'knight in shining armour', Fayt Leingod, defending her feelings from such a display of contempt, but he knew better.

As quickly as a samurai could, he swerved round bearing both katana and gauntlet to the enemy that would ambush him, but his reactive defence was too slow on the mark, and his efforts were rewarded only with a sweeping set of lucid red tentacles, stinging him and then sweeping round to knock him back quickly.

He flew back with a great cry and hit the floor, feeling something break in one of his legs.

He laid on his back, dazed, eyes blurring as his body- in all of its stubbornness- pushed up shakily- to resume fighting. He managed the struggle to his knees in pain, staring up at the foe that had caught up with him, but before it could strike him again, another warrior struck up at the beast, with rising and falling blue lights.

_"Air… Raid!" Him.** Her knight. **_

Whilst others would have seen this as comradeship, Albel saw this aide as an insult to his pride, a ridiculous notion, a greater blow than it would have been to let the thing attack him. He had been 'saved'.

Fayt turned. "Are you alright?" he began, but Albel was still on his knees. "Albel?"

"Thank goodness you're alright…"a voice sighed in relief, and _she_ appeared.

That girl**_ Sophia. _**

Albel scowled at her again, expecting her to hold Fayt's arm in worry the way she always did, when he noticed that her body had moved voluntarily closer to _him_, that her eyes once again looked to _him_. What the hell was she worried about _him_ for? Did she know she was just adding insult to injury?

"I didn't ask for your help!" Albel's eyes whipped back to Fayt's, his legs trying to force themselves up relentlessly.

Fayt remained silent, as if staring down at Albel's pathetic form with his strong ocean blue eyes was all the reply he needed.

"Please," her voice was soft as she went down to him, but his eyes, his head, his whole body averted from hers in repugnance, "you've been injured, let me heal you-!" she began, raising one hand, which was promptly whacked aside.

She seemed both terrified and pained at this, her eyes watered in sadness as he struggled in pain- so alone- refusing help from anyone. But she stayed close, this alone kept Leingod quiet.

There wasn't one thing she did which would make any one suspicious in the slightest of her good nature. Even towards him- 'Albel the Wicked'- she was a saint, but this only made _him_ more doubtful of her angelic front.

If she could show kindness to some one with a heart like his, a slayer of _over_ _1000 men and women- even children_, that had to mean something was wrong.

**_She didn't seem to hate him yet- something had to be wrong._**

Did she even know? About the truth of Albel the Wicked? Who out of their group was as naively kind to everyone? Not even that doormat Fayt, who helped just about anyone in need, was as stupid as her. And at least Fayt had brute strength. What strength was there in this girl?

Now his eyes blacked out, and for a few moments after he felt his body slump to the floor in disgrace. For a few blind moments after he listened to her voice. Would her mask slip now that he was thought unconscious?

"Fayt! We have to get him somewhere to rest right away!" Sophia's voice seemed closer even than before.

"Alright, Sophia, Peterny isn't that far away now, lets go there as planned," Fayt's voice replied, and as Albel felt something cool flow around his body from the healing hands that touched his right shoulder gently, he fell completely into a non conscious state.

"Oh Albel," came a sweet sigh, as his senses returned.

**_What the hell! _**

"Sophia… so… do you hate me?" Albel found himself asking, his head down, his cheeks burning with desire of some kind.

They were alone… together, alone. He couldn't make out the hazy surroundings, but they were surrounded by a few blooming blossom trees. She was wearing a beautiful pink kimono and her hair was dangling around her. She drew closer. Very close. Too close.

"Albel," she sounded kind and sincere as she spoke, "you're right about me," she added, and Albel looked up in shock. After looking around secretively, she wore a cheeky smile.

"About what?" he asked quietly, now unable to control himself- he was being so _weak_, but no amount of his screaming thoughts could fight away his feelings.

"You think I'd like you? I'm not as forgiving as the others think," she told him, and he looked away in shame. "Why would anyone like a **_murderer_** like you?" she was frowning now.

"I know that." Albel was nearly silent.

**_"Murderer- you demon!"_** Sophia yelled suddenly, in his face, her cheeks a hot red. "No one in the group likes you, we only want you here to fight for us, an extra force- but it turns out you're pretty useless! Look what's happened to you because of your weakness!" she scorned, gesturing to his stomach with disgust.

And as if on cue, Albel felt a huge pain burst through his torso, looking down to his cropped top and exposed flesh to reveal ceaselessly flowing red.

"Ah-!" Albel cried in agony, falling to his knees, the blood spilling to and soaking the floor.

"What's the point in trying to save someone like you?" Sophia shook her head, turning her head away in hate to smile in delight at another figure.

**_"You're pathetic," the voice scoffed smugly. _**

"Leingod-!" Albel spluttered out blood now, very little of his fading form was left uncovered by crimson now, as Fayt once again leered down at him in superiority- as Sophia held onto her blue knight's arm in delight, completely ignoring Albel's pain.

"Come on Sophia," Fayt let one last look of repulsion loom over the samurai before his eyes fixed on his pretty Sophia, "let's leave him here, he can't be of any more use to us, he only gets in the way because he's so pathetic." Fayt suggested.

It was all on her, but her eyes never left Fayt's, and as sweetly and innocently as anything she said, she replied.

"Ok Fayt, I didn't think monsters were allowed in the group anyway," she shrugged, and Albel watched with his last fleeting moments as the two partners turned away from him.

* * *

******_Why did he try so hard? _**

Why couldn't he let anyone help him? Surely he was a practical fighter; surely, if he couldn't see their efforts as his team mates, he could see the need to be healed in battle? But every time she attempted to get close to him, he would dart away or slash pass her dangerously.

"I hope he'll be alright…" Sophia sighed miserably, the colour drained from her face, as she slouched down sadly by his side.

"Hmph, Sophia, don't worry about _him_, he'll be fine, it's not like he'll appreciate the token of kindness," Nel warned in her practical tone, but Sophia pouted after her.

Nel _would_ say that, the woman couldn't _stand_ Albel, and her eyes glittered with brimming water, which seemed to intensify her vexed expression, as she turned back to his bleeding bandaged form.

"Bah…" his small whispering voice let out in his sleep, **_"I don't…need…any of…you…"_** he grimaced painfully, his brows wincing upward, his head moving- her head reacting by moving closer too in anxiousness.

And as ever was the lingering presence of violence and insatiable fury, his implacable anger- even in sleep. When was Albel allowed to rest, when was Albel allowed to laugh and be happy?

* * *

_They all stared at her in wonderment. It was night time in the city of _ _Aquaria__, after getting the sacred orb to allow them passage into the _ _Mosel__ ruins secret area- access to Luther's space. Since then they had wandered around preparing and completing the last necessary tasks, but at the time Sophia remembered something quite clearly. _

_As usual, Albel had stalked off somewhere, waiting until everyone else was asleep before he came in to lie down for the night. As usual, this had caused quite a stir within the group, Albel was behaving a foully as he always did, and the usual suspects picked up on this- Fayt, Cliff and Nel. _

_Maybe it was because the three of them had known 'Albel the Wicked' during the war, and had seen his handy work, and Sophia never had any reason to doubt Fayt- he was never usually prejudice, but for once she seemed sceptical of the whole thing, to which the three in question looked at her. _

_"I don't expect you to understand, but that man has killed so many people, **it's like he's not human anymore**, it's like life means nothing to him," Nel stated. _

_"He's a complete jerk, he's arrogant, spiteful and pugnacious- it wouldn't be so bad if he were civil half of the time," Cliff added. _

_"It's like he doesn't care about anything anymore, except for fighting…I'm not sure I can agree with that kind of attitude." Fayt folded his arms. _

_

* * *

_

Sophia sighed. But they didn't know him. Not really. Only what others said about him. And the evils he did serving his country apparently weren't enough; he still got blamed by Vox even though he did everything he could to stop three powerful people.

To give it everything you've got, only to lose, must have been hard on him, especially on someone whose strength was most important to him.

"Ah…" Albel's eyes flickered open tiredly, and then shot open.

Sophia had frozen. In her daydreaming, she had completely forgotten how close her face was to his, and now they looked directly into each others eyes. Her face blushed as he shook with fury again.

"What the hell!" Albel sat up quickly, as she flew back to avoid his swiping claw, which was unusually slow, like he expected her to dodge.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed at the same time, now completely red.

**_What was she doing here! _**

****

There was silence between them, as he sat still with the scowl fixed onto her face, and she remained back, head bowed and skin flushing with red.

"Well?" he barked, and she jumped timidly. "What do you want!" he demanded.

She looked up- a pathetically mousey face- pretty, but timid. "O-oh-!" she stuttered, and he seemed less angry at this, rather more confused. "I was just following up on the healing I gave you earlier…making sure you were alright…" when he cut her short in another outburst.

"I don't need a stupid little girl to check up on me!" Albel snapped, waiting for her to fumble back again, but instead her eyes met his squarely, as if this had moved her to confidence somehow.

She actually moved closer, her hand waving down to the soaking bandages. His eyes fell uncharacteristically to look as she spoke a little louder.

"You must have been moving a lot in your sleep," she informed him, now a mere arm length from his side, "the strain has caused your wounds to open again." She added, and he looked up meekly with a scowl plastered over his face bitterly.

"Like I needed you to tell me," he muttered ungratefully, but this didn't seem to faze her, in fact, now she moved in for the kill.

"If you want…I could put some more on and give you more healing," she suggested with a smile, which did not help with his reluctance, the very sight of it seemed to make him edge away in resistance, his red eyes flashing dangerously.

But he didn't say no either, he was acting like a wounded animal. She gulped down fear- courage Sophia. **_Just have courage._**

"I mean," she added carefully, moving down to perch herself on the spot by his side, "the quicker you heal, the quicker you can go back to fighting, right?" she asked- which gave him an excuse to let her near.

He made a short, tight nod quickly in consent, refusing to look at her as her fingertips brushed over the bandage, flickering eyes as the crimson stained her fingers, as she removed the bandage as carefully as if it was Athena's peplos.

Her hand moved under to the archway of his back, following though to the other hand stretching over to the other side of his wound.

All the while she remained silent- could he feel her body trembling over his? All the while he turned his head away from hers. When she did lower her body as far as it could go to fidget with her arms around him, he sat back rigidly; the last person to get this close to him outside of battle was…

**_She was practically holding him. _**

When she withdrew he noted with all embarrassment that he had turned a certain colour of red too. And she had only taken the bandage off.

There was much more to come.

Next came…she reached down to the side and took a cloth, which she doused in cool water from earlier when he was first brought in, and slowly applied it to his skin to soak up the blood.

"Umm…" she began; his eyes meeting those sensitive chocolate brown ones, her being timid seemed to restore his confidence.

"What?" he asked abruptly, indignantly.

"D-do you mind if I…" her other hand over his cropped purple top, to which he tutted, maybe she was just too naïve for her own good, she didn't seem like she was capable of a single devious act… so was this shy girl just unbearably full of kindness after all?

He simply nodded, and sat back after her faintly shaking hand pulled up the soft material gently and the other hand applied a freshly soaked cloth to the freshly bleeding wound.

"Bah…" he let it escape from his mouth, and she stopped instantly in concern.

"Are you-!" she started.

"Don't worry about it," he dismissed quickly, and she continued until the blood was gone.

Now fresh bandages were taken from the kit by her side, he looked to her interestingly as she unravelled part of one and held it out- the whole healer role- suited her, he thought. What, like killing suited him? He looked away again moodily.

"Okay," her voice calmed him slightly, "this might hurt a little," she warned.

"Just do it already," he instructed.

**_Wasn't he bothered by pain? _**Or was the pain he suffered from, pain that couldn't be seen? Pain that healing couldn't take away; pain that wasn't physical. He took in a breath quickly, either to keep in the pain this time, or the surprise that she went so close again so instantly.

He looked down to see her eyes just below his own, carefully concentrating on the bandage that wound around him. And no longer was she uncertain or nervous- she was determined and serious.

The last turn of the bandage and he had to conceal his focus on her as she drew away and closed it over, leaning back for a fastening clip and some bandaging tape. She could hold the material down, place the tape in her mouth, take a sufficient portion and tear it off without error. Then the secure fastening felt like the slightest tap on the chest and stomach.

She sat back with another smile. "There," she concluded, taking the equipment away. "Is that ok?" she asked pleasantly.

His eyes were scrutinizing and narrow. "It's fine," he replied flatly, looking away hastily again.

"Oh…oh ok," she smiled weakly at this, silent for a long time, as he stared out of the window.

**_"What? I don't need any more medical attention, you can leave now," he told her, to relieve her of obvious uncomfortable feelings. _**

****

She stood up, startled by this. "Oh…okay…well…please try to be careful with how you move, or they'll just open up again, I mean, the dream you were having seemed pretty bad but-!" she stopped dead as he turned to her sharply with a repugnant look.

"Oh I see, you were watching me, were you? Felt 'sorry' for me? You needn't bother," he snarled unappreciatively, and she twitched, " well now you've made sure I can still fight, so you can go!" he snapped angrily, when the palm of her hand met the right side of his face and forced it to the side, leaving a red mark.

"How could you think I would be so selfish! I've been worried sick about you! And yet I don't feel sorry for you one bit, Mr. Nox," she frowned, "you should have been paying more attention to the things around you!" she added.

"Is that so?" Albel was quiet, he refused to look up, "it's all very well you saying that when you have the perfect Fayt Leingod to baby-sit you during battle," her eyes widened "or maybe you don't notice when your comrades take hits for you or keep you out of harms way only to get hurt themselves. Besides, this is your fault anyway," he frowned.

"My fault!" Sophia gasped in outrage, and now he looked up.

"Yeah, your constant laughing distracted me," Albel explained, with a sour face, and she stepped back, anger fleeing in her own fear at what he meant.

"I…distracted you?" she bleated quietly.

"Yeah, you did, wench," he nodded, and he looked over her insecure expression, suddenly apprehensive at what he had perhaps confessed to, "don't flatter yourself, you were just really annoying me," he huffed, now faced with a hurt face instead.

"That…wasn't a very nice thing to say…" Sophia trembled, a tear falling from her cheek.

Albel forced a smirk. "So you regret helping me now?" but she shook her head obstinately, and he seemed slightly impressed that she wasn't sobbing like a whiny girl, as she kept away any more tears. "You should listen to those 'friends' of yours little brat, nothing good will come of being involved with me," he warned her finally, turning away grudgingly.

Sophia was holding her hand over her chest in a desperate longing not cry in front of this man, to not let him beat her. Sensing this, as he looked up at the ceiling, Albel grinned, and watched from the corner of his eye as Sophia fled the room quickly.

Then, in the regular fashion, he licked moisture onto his dry lips delectably. There, he was hated now, order was restored and he could go on not caring in the slightest. Couldn't he?

* * *

I had most fun writing th nurse Sophia part. XD

I-I Need sleep. zzzzzzzzzzzz.


	2. Chapter 2 - She Rejects Him

**MissNox: **

**Well, despite things not being so good right now, which I'll try to sort out, stories still flow and writers block is nowhere to be seen…for those of you with writers block, try going back to your favourite game or series!**

**Albel: I just read ahead the script and I am not slowdancing!**

**Fayt: When do I get to be in it? (Is dancing around eagerly)**

**Me: You don't have to slowdance! And you have already! Everybody stop complaining! Fayt, you're rivals right now, deal with it, the main characters are Albel and Sophia!**

**Albel: Hell yeah. Mostly me, of course. (I nod fanatically)****

* * *

**

He forced himself out of bed; it had been a whole day since he had contact with any one person. He assumed that Sophia had been crying the whole time, or had pouted it off, but **_either way now she hated him_** like the others.

Things should have gone back to normal after that day. Not right away, but Sophia should have run crying to Fayt, Fayt should have told everyone else, and everyone else should have given him a hard time about how he had been mean to her, spurting some crap about him being completely insensitive. So fecking what?

But in the end, not only did Sophia not tell Fayt, but the natural order of things did not return. Things got far more complicated than anyone thought Albel could have ever have coped with.

If Sophia had told someone, they would have been over to his room to scold him by now; Fayt would have come by with his 'don't upset my friends' crap. More like 'don't upset my girlfriend' crap. And like Fayt thought Albel _actually_ cared about any of his friends.

That Sophia had thought she was anything more than an annoying distraction to Albel also amused him, but **_why keep thinking about her_**?

He wouldn't, he'd just stop thinking about her all together. He didn't need anyone to worry about him, especially someone who needed to worry more about _themselves_ in battle. No matter how much she 'liked' Fayt Leingod, she had to understand that his job was not to protect her in battle, if anything; it was her job to look after his health.

Albel checked that his wound was cleared before taking off the bandage he had been able to loosely tie around his waist, chest and stomach area with one working hand, after the good 'nurse' Sophia left with tears welling up in her eyes.

Yes, she definitely hated him after that; in fact, usually he was a bastard because someone annoyed him- with her, looking back at the moment as he made his way along the corridor of the Peterny inn, it was like _he had found any first excuse to be nasty_, no matter what it was, so he could follow it up with something unrelated, upsetting and insulting. _Why did he do that? He stopped still._

Heaven forbid that he should accept that someone be nice to him and like him for a change. He folded his arms. He was in a thinking pose in the middle of the corridor.

**_Was that it- was he only horrid to push her away?_** He didn't want someone who would turn on him the moment they heard what he really was- a slayer of men- more destructive than Fayt Leingods powers, as he acted intentionally to kill and inflict pain, and even enjoyed the killing in moments of bloodshed screaming.

If innocent little Sophia ever knew about that side of him, he wouldn't need to push her away. If kind little Sophia ever knew about the full details of his cruelty, surely that would make her hate him forever? Or would it? Or was Sophia as forgivingly nice as she seemed?

_**Stop thinking about it, about her.**_

Albel remembered the dream of Sophia, and how little it had bothered him when she suddenly hated him at the time. What had really annoyed Albel was when the fool Fayt came along and she was all over him like he owned her or something. That pissed him off most of all.

How when Fayt left him, Sophia left him, like Fayt was better than him to Sophia. The dream was just like in real life moments before, he was down and Sophia came to help because Fayt was there. Albel would never know whether she would have budged if it was just her.

(The brown haired girl- the one that kept close to the Leingod fool; her 'knight in shining armour', Fayt Leingod; Fayt's little 'save the universe group';_ "Air… Raid!" Him.** Her knight; **_Albel scowled at her again, expecting her to hold Fayt's arm in worry the way she always did; that doormat Fayt, who helped just about anyone in need; Fayt once again leered down at him in superiority- as Sophia held onto her blue knight's arm in delight; it was all on her, but her eyes never left Fayt's; his eyes fixed on his pretty Sophia; 'you have the perfect Fayt Leingod to baby-sit you during battle'; That pissed him off most of all; how when Fayt left him, Sophia left him, like Fayt was better than him to Sophia.)

Albel's arms were now limp by his side- **_he was completely jealous of Fayt_**.

Why? Well, not because of battle, the feelings had never been this strong before- all his competing with the young man- and he didn't even know what for- wait-this couldn't really be true.

He shook his head? Him? Like that little cry baby Sophia? Not a chance, he scoffed. If he was going to find someone attractive, 'ever', it wouldn't be Sophia, and he wouldn't care if Fayt Leingod the divine bastard got there first…he groaned this away and decided to move on to the foyer.

That didn't turn out to be a very good idea, however, as once there he was confronted and defeated head on by that very problem.

* * *

"Fayt?" Sophia smiled cheerfully, as Albel stood away as to not draw attention to himself.

**_She was still cheerful and happy even after everything that happened lately._**

They were stood waiting for the man at the desk to give back their weapons and special items. Fayt stood about 6 inches taller than Sophia, and looked smart and tidy, an early riser.

"Yes Sophia?" Fayt replied, in that obvious 'charming boy' routine. He hated it…why? He just did.

"Where are we going today?" Sophia asked- looking up at him with a look Albel would never receive.

"Well, I guess it's alright if I tell _you _first, Sophia," he sounded like he was giving a child a special chocolate treat even though they weren't supposed to have one, _(like everyone else wouldn't know in a few more minutes). _

But instead of taking this very 'generous' offer with a delighted doting _'double nod'_ and a wide smile, Albel was sure he saw Sophia's smile waver. She couldn't hide it from her best friend, either, not one who knew her so well. Fayt seemed to notice immediately, but the samurai couldn't place the expression on Fayt's face, it was concern- but also disappointment, like he had expected her to dote on his every word.

Then Albel watched Fayt lean down and whisper something into her ear quietly for a few moments, Sophia's cheeks went pink in embarrassment.

Albel felt his claws stretch separately and his fist clench as Fayt's lips brushed over the girl's curious ear softly, and then blew on it, as his fingertips kept her hair back and out of the way. And Sophia was completely taken, flummoxed, but nether the less smiling.

Albel was sure he even saw Fayt's eyes stare straight into his own from such a comfortable position. Flaunting what he had that Albel didn't- that was just damned impolite of him.

**_Slam! _**

Well, if Fayt _hadn't_ seen Albel, now both he and Sophia did, as she broke away and they turned his way. Albel's claw was still stuck furiously into the wall when Sophia spotted him.

This was it, here came her hatred for yesterday, and her hatred from now on. But seeing Albel there didn't cause a single frown to crease Sophia's smiling face.

He was stunned. She was still smiling at him? Why! Looking at Fayt, you'd think it was out of pity and kindness, but Fayt aside, Fayt completely out of the picture… and it was like every day was a fresh start with this girl… like she knew what happened before, but because of it, her smile the next day could only grow.

Completely flummoxed by this, Albel seemed to be drained by all anger as she waved, it looked like he'd just hit the wall for fun. For a moment she was on one end and he was on the other and that smile was his.

"I hope you're ok from yesterday, Albel, but…, try not to cause any more damage, ok? You can't go around taking your anger out on things that I'll have to pay for," Fayt sighed, hands on hips like some old woman scorning a child riding a tricycle faster than 1mph down the street.

Albel half frowned at this dreg up of the embarrassment of the day before, but then he broke out into a smirk and removed his claw from the wall, taking a chunk with it that fell to the floor and crumbled. He then shook the leftovers from his claw defiantly, his eyes never leaving Fayt's green ones.

And **_Fayt was confused_** to say the least, but returned the intense stare with one of great displeasure.

He was used to all of Albel's actions being determined by fighting in some way, anger in being bested or the obvious wish to be stronger than him. But if Albel was angry about yesterday, he would not have waited a whole day to express his displeasure over it on a wall, no matter how injured he was. This was something different. But it was Albel's eyes that told him this more than anything.

Albel stalked pass both earthlings, making sure to lock eyes with Sophia before carrying on. And Fayt was now too preoccupied by the man at the front desk who was too scared to call on Albel the Wicked over the wall. So while Fayt argued with him over the cost of the damage, Sophia slipped away and left the inn too.

* * *

Albel seemed to have vanished, as looking either way did not reveal him right away, but Albel had a way of slinking around in the background until he wanted to be noticed. And he also had a way of suddenly popping up when he was least expected, like a shadow forced out by light.

Sophia didn't even see him coming when he was behind her already, feeling more and more confident by the minute.

"Having fun with that idiot Leingod?" Albel asked, and Sophia jumped round in surprise.

"_Albel_!" she wailed, holding her heart again, to face him.

"Yes?" he sniggered to himself, not wanting to show a flicker of a smile.

She seemed to pout at him and shake her head. "You nearly scared the _nine lives_ out of me!" she smiled, cupping her hands, and he raised a brow. That was it? She seemed to sense this. "Hmph, **_what you said yesterday was pretty mean_**!" she proclaimed in her relentlessly cheerful voice, causing him to frown. "But,"

"What?" he was quiet, he was so surprised.

"**_But I'm not mad_**!" she added, and he nearly jumped back as she poked a finger out at his chest imperatively, did she want to die! But she wouldn't… "After all, it was true! I should get better at fighting so I won't need help all the time,"

He stared in disbelief. "I don't see it." He remarked sarcastically, not being able to stop a grin from forming.

"Well, you will!" Sophia claimed, sticking her thumb out in optimism.

He was tiring of this, this was not why he had stalked her, damn it, to be pummelled by her happiness- he'd actually wanted something else, and she was avoiding everything.

"I told you," Albel snapped sharply, and she stopped dead in her tracks, "you won't get anything good out of hanging around someone like me, go back to your boyfriend and those other Samaritans!" he shrilled.

Sophia copied Albel's scowl.

"If I wanted to stay with Fayt, I wouldn't have come out here, would I? And if I cared in the slightest about anything you had to say about who I should be with, I definitely wouldn't still be here talking to you, would I?" she interrogated.

Even as he stood before her, she remained there. Even with yesterday, it was behind them, she was there without running away. Albel would never know whether she would have budged to help Albel if it was just her instead of Fayt…but now he had an idea.

He noticed that her body had moved _voluntarily_ closer to him, that her eyes had once again looked to _him- _maybe there was something. **_Why should he feel insanely jealous when he could just take her as his own?_**

"Albel? I'll just say it how it is." Sophia began softly. Oh? He noted the tinge of red in her face, and smiled, she did have some pride in there. "Yesterday I was rude, much more rude than you were," Sophia began- looking at him in a way which made his whole body ache, "I watched you while you were asleep- ah- not because I'm a pervert or anything!" he stared now. "But because I was worried about you, really!"

Cared about him? Well, well, he smiled to himself, what do you know? She really was insane. It was like going in before the kill, but different. "So I have no reason to be mad at you- I-!"

Which was when Albel moved in very close, as close as Fayt would, but there was nothing warm, nothing comforting- she had the impression that he wanted to take her- that if they were really alone, back in his room, that he would.

Warmth? Comfort? **_How was he to know whether or not this would result in disaster?_**

Things like that could wait, right now he would 'risk' only his passion and dominance, not his feelings and hopes, though right now they were pretty slim. This way, he could claim insatiable lust rather than be rejected.

She wanted to try again to make up with Albel for yesterday's mess. Maybe those dreams have been personal to Albel and that anger was how he reacted. And rather than listen to Fayt tell her he could protect her, it was much nicer in a way to hear the truth, it gave her confidence that, if supporting Fayt and the others was important and it was her role, then she was strong and important too.

Maybe Albel had a bad way with words, and maybe he wasn't the most sensitive person, but yesterday was nothing but her being too sensitive in ways… and Albel was honest at least. She gave him another smile, but staring at him couldn't help but force out a gulp mixed with a delighted sort of terror.

A smile invited him in, a look of nervousness fuelled his desire. The more reluctance…

**_He was very close now._**

"Albel…wh-what …" Sophia took in a sharp breath as their bodies finally touched.

He was on her now.

As close as Fayt had been, he was closer, and then, when she was against the wall and he towered over her, he whispered when her bashful eyes parted from his, his cooling breath on her pinkish ears.

"You can do much better than that fool, Leingod, girl, much better." Albel told her in a hushed tone, which seemed to come out of the blue for the Sophia on this new day, and yet brought back the memory of the day before when she tended to him with all her care.

Why did she do that? Concern? Or was it…she listened again-

"He's just a little worm, he has to treat you like a child, he thinks you're a baby," she looked over his shoulder, shocked, "he doesn't take your skills seriously,"

"And … you do?" Sophia was quiet, speaking barely over his shoulder, nose pressed against the shoulder before the gauntletwhile his arm blocked her escape.

She could sense him smirk at this. "_**I'll take everything seriously**;_ you're not a baby, though sometimes you have tantrums like one, like yesterday,"

His free hand moved towards her hair, brushing it aside to show him her hidden face, he looked down into it and she looked up in apprehension at his towering form, but he lingered until finally taking the first kiss from her lips, his body pressed against hers intimately, his palm resting on the side of her face before tangling his fingers into her hair.

But there was nothing soft about this man, who pushed her and forced her to open up for him, then left her stuck within him for as long as he wanted.

She didn't know how long it lasted, one moment she was standing in front of him, the next, and her eyes were fluttering open after a lifetime of being connected to him.

"W-wait- I-!" Sophia finally managed to say, when a smaller, harder kiss broke her sentence. The hand swept down to her waist in one movement, and then edged down, her eyes searched his from behind the kiss, but it kept moving.

And just as it was to reach the pinnacle of its destination, towards her skirt hem, his hand resting there, his body against hers, their lips millimetres from touching, the kiss ended and she lifted her head to look at him in shock. To her, this had come out of nowhere.

"I- don't understand…" she tried to look down shyly, but he wouldn't let her, his red eyes burned into her own in dominating control.

"Yesterday, it was your fault, you were distracting me more than normal," Albel explained. "And perhaps I said it was because you were annoying me, but partly you were- because you were with him, Leingod. That annoys me. _**You should be mine**,_" she looked up in fear now, "you should dote on me- you distracted me mostly because, of the desires I have for you,"

Albel hushed her as she let out a sob, and another tear appeared. As if this were a barrier, Albel stood away from her, in time to see a second tear fall before she stepped away in a panic. Deciding that now would be a good time to leave, Albel strode away, seemingly satisfied for the moment.

Would Sophia tell someone? He doubted it. She was a forgiving person, to forgive, but never forget. And he would keep pushing at her little by little until she loved him more than Fayt. 

He would take her as far as he could until she broke down. And then, when she could not break down and wanted him just the same, she would be his. Fighting, Fayt, all had a part in this, but mostly was the force that drove him on through all of side reasons, was his passion and desire for Sophia Esteed.

* * *

_**Sophia slumped down onto her bed in tears.** _Just like before. Confusion. Why she worried about him so. Why she felt so upset that he would do such a thing, yet also enticed. Her promise to try and smooth things over with him the next day would clean the slate. Her own emotions rising, her thoughts stained on one person only.

"Sophia?" a voice. Oh no…

She sat up apprehensively. "Fayt…" she sniffed, trying to hide her face and wipe the tears away.

"You're crying again? What's the matter?" Fayt asked, sitting by her side carefully, opening his arms to her warmly.

But something he did not expect- she did not go to them. "I'm sorry Fayt, I need to sort this one out on my own, I have to or everything will be true, and the best thing might not happen…" Sophia explained.

Fayt was confused; he didn't like it, not knowing about Sophia. "Please, I'm here to help," Fayt continued, "not to do anything for you,"

"Oh Fayt, you do though. You do… and it really isn't anything you can help me with," Sophia replied.

**_He went red, nothing he could help with?_ **"How will you know unless-!" Fayt began.

"I just know," Sophia looked down sadly, avoiding his gaze, "you'd know what to do right away, but I'm not sure I'd want you to do that. Maybe you don't know this but, you're pretty protective of me Fayt…sometimes…I feel like you…treat me like a little kid…" Sophia swallowed.

Fayt was blank, staring at her, as if she hadn't said it, but every now and again, his eyes flashed almost in anger, and she shuffled back an inch where she sat.

"Fayt…" he heard the voice from two doors down, going to grab another bandage and leave, when he heard her, "Fayt I… I'm sorry… but that's the truth. That's how it is… I am just as capable as you. So I'm not some big warrior, but I'm not stupid, I can fight you know. What's the point in me healing you if you just take all my damage whilst I heal you? Nothing will get done then, so why not just leave me to do my own thing and help if you think I might die…"

Fayt drew up suddenly.

"Sophia, I do think that, all the time. Ever since you became afighter I constantly worry about you. If you're not safe by my side all the time then I- I just get sick with worry. All that time I was worried about myself, when you were in the same situation but didn't have the strength to-!"

"I have plenty of strength!"

"**_You don't need to be so obstinate!_** Fayt snapped, and Albel felt the pause and tension himself, he could almost see Sophia's stunned face. "Sigh, I mean, I know you're strong, I do," Albel scoffed at this, "but it's the kind of strength that's useless if there's no one to support in battle, you need someone with you," Fayt explained comfortingly.

"You're right," Sophia whispered, he could hardly hear her, "but I'm not sure who that should be," she replied.

Another silence. Fayt was looking to Sophia sternly, and then his face cleared in gradual understanding- this was the last thing he expected from his Sophia.

Albel heard the mattress move, Fayt had stood up. The poor man must have been shocked, and stunned by this.

_**He finally realised. ****"This isn't just about that, is it?"**_ he was quiet.

And then something Albel couldn't hear- Sophia shook her head.

"No…it isn't…" Sophia confirmed, turning her face away. "I just, I just need to be on my own for a while…" she asked.

Another pause. Albel assumed Fayt was lingering in shock, trying to decide whether to listen or to stay and carry on trying to help her the way he thought she needed it, the way he wanted to.

"Please?" Sophia asked again.

And then, unexpectedly, Fayt did as he was asked, Albel managed to duck back into his room before being seen. He watched Fayt's occupied face as it went by, and noted quite ironically how it showed his thinkingabout who Sophia could possibly like more than him, rather than what he did to her that was so bad.

Fayt's form disappeared, and Albel even considered going over to the room himself, but if Sophia had pushed Fayt away, then most certainly she would do the same to him. After all, besides him getting close to her, they were not yet as close as she and Fayt were. Plus, no doubt he would say something completely insensitive and send them back to square one.

So Albel slumped down on his bed- it was now probable that any orders for today would be cancelled.

**_"Albel?" a voice from his side,_ **and he turned his head from looking out the window, still laying on his bed.


	3. Chapter 3 - Her Anti-Hero

**MissNox: **

**Sophia: MissNox doesn't own any Star Ocean 3 material, Albel? **

**Albel: Hmph, whatever.**

**Sophia: Um, yes, well, this fanfiction is full of some romantic material and containsmild violent/sensualimages, so please check the label before you read it...umm..Albel?**

**Albel: Bah, what she said.**

**Sophia: Albel!**

**Albel: R-right then! And MissNox hopes you enjoy it! Happy now?**

**Sophia:heart:hug:kiss:

* * *

_The day before. Albel was resting in his room, the door ajar- he lay quite comfortably on his bed, his feet and head had a pillow each, and he was looking out the window to the overly pleasant atmosphere of a place that would bring yet another boring day in their travels. He had heard the argument between Fayt and Sophia._ **

"_Albel?" a voice from his left spoke, and within the doorway, as he looked, stood the trembling Sophia._

"_What do you want?" Albel looked away again at the ceiling with a slight frown- not noticing the step back Sophia took, or the first tear that came now._

"_I think…what you said about Fayt was right…" this certainly made him swerve round to look at her, his body lethargically careless._

"_Is that right?" he smirked, licking his dry lips._

"_Well," Sophia blushed… "I like Fayt…but he does treat me like I'm a baby…" Sophia told him nervously._

"_And you told him that?" Albel added, though he already knew, and she knew he did too. "Fine," he pouted, one arm behind his head comfortably, "I really don't care what you say to him, just remember what I said, you could do much better than him," Albel stated, his face stern again._

"_Why did you kiss me?" Sophia asked suddenly, only catching herself off guard as he looked to her confidently, rather bemused._

"_Because I felt like it," he replied with a shameless grin, stunning her._

"_What kind of answer is that?" she demanded quietly, only receiving a shrug. "Hmph," she muttered, "I think I'd rather be treated like a baby," she mumbled._

"_Fine," Albel frowned, "then go run along back to Fayt and say sorry," Albel shrugged again, knowing that she wouldn't, "you act like I give a damn, girl,"_

"_Oooh! Why are you always so mean!" Sophia snapped, but by the time he looked her way, she had stormed from the room in anger, leaving him to grin to himself. Women.

* * *

_

"Alright, be careful you guys," Fayt called to them all through the shadows, within the Bequerel Mines, where pesky little green dragons took advantage of the lack of light.

Fayt was further ahead than most of the group members, or perhaps since his moment with Sophia, they had drifted apart a little, though that had not been her intention when telling him those feelings, and now he avoided her out of shame of being rejected, or out of spite of there being another.

During their last visit, they had found the light stone, but since then a certain someone seemed to have lost it, and so now, in Fayt's endeavour to use the ring of disintegration on every wall, they ventured deeper into the dragon's den with nothing but a small torched flame.

Any normal person would have been thinking about the dangers of the place, or would at least be repelled by the smell of all those chemical elements and ores, which seemed to grow stronger with each step she took, but she couldn't help but notice that one person seemed deep in their own thoughts for once.

**Just what was the samurai thinking** **about, anyway, with that look on his face?** One of hate and despair- just what had happened here, anyway? What had happened between he and Fayt which made the man hate the bluenette so much? She could only imagine.

_Flicker. Snuff._

**The cave fell pitch black,** and full of the surprised cries of the allies.

"What the hell just happened!" Cliff cried, looking around wildly as if this would help him see better.

"I can't see where the enemies are coming from!" Maria complained, sending pulses of light from her gun to briefly illuminate the cave.

And Fayt fumbled about. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry- it went out, I need something to light it again- there should be another torch around here but- does anyone have a match?" Fayt began quickly- he was sure he had some.

"Hurry it up!" Nel shouted, as something with a long tail rushed by her.

"Heh, useless maggot," Albel sniggered to himself, his red eyes glowing through the pitch black and then resting on the briefly illuminated Sophia.

No matter how hard this was on anyone, **Sophia was rooted to the spot in fear**, being one who was petrified of the dark, moving further back from the others and the sounds of battle she couldn't see. Albel frowned.

"Ah-!" she began to call out, as she felt something grab her and pull her to the side, half a spiked metal grip, half cold fingertips, a slash of red metal flashing through the air before her and lighting up the screeching green dragon that had been lunging for her.

And as the blood spurted from the creature, she had to turn her face away, her eyes peering up at the one who was behind her, only catching a glimpse before darkness fell again and she was left with the two red eyes that glimmered softly down at her, how strange.

**"Fool,"** came the whisper behind her, **from the one who still grasped onto her**, and then he looked down at her intensely, lavishing the blush that formed on her face- but she noted eerily that when he looked at her he did so as if he could still see her through the dark.

Albel grinned at her rather stupefied, stunned, yet romanticizing face- a typical girl who was easily wooed… though his methods left much to be desired by everyone but her, so why not take this chance? Sophia remained gaping up at him, even as he turned his attention from her eyes, surveying her like she was a sweet savoury- always was the feeling from his glares of wanting to consume, so she would be his forever.

First fingers ran through her hair once more- quickly, the metal ran up to her shoulder causing her to shudder, for there was precious little time, and then, spotting something, he leant his face over hers, feeling her whole body loosen and turn to a drooping frail mess as she clearly expected another kiss- then listening to her gasp in horror, as his tongue brushed over her cheek to lap up a drop of blood there from the defeated enemy before them both.

He grinned, seemingly oblivious to her disappointment and outrage of this animalistic action, frustrated at his refusal to let her go, and to only give her a '_lick'_ of all things as a consolation.

But his 'care' did not end at that point, it went on, then his face brushed over the spot his tongue had caressed to dry it, "there," he concluded, still not releasing her, only holding on tighter and looking her over once more, his lips parted and he lowered his head once more- second time lucky? She was rather dubious this time of his intentions, and her heart sank once more as he missed her lips completely, but he wasn't aiming there.

He was aiming- of all places, her neck, and very much like a dangerously charming vampire, nipped her there sharply, before she could squeak in surprise a hand covered her mouth, a claw still trapped her body.

"Shh!" he scorned her, as his teeth parted from her neck, which for a while he had kissed, **"You're mine now,"** he grinned down at her, brushing her hair either side of her face and over her shoulders with his good hand, deciding that now would be a good time for a show of those brilliant white teeth before swooping in to give her the tiniest of pecks on the lips- but still rather generous if you asked him, considering the circumstances.

"FOUND THEM!" Fayt cried,_ the first time Sophia could say she ever felt ill will toward the bluenette_, as Albel's arms left her and he simply strode away in time to look like he had been sulking at the back the whole time.

Moments after the cave was once again illuminated, and Sophia found that the monster in front of her would have found no trouble in blasting through her whole body with a single flame, searing her into charcoal. She glanced back nervously to see Albel on the look out for more enemies behind them, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Sophia," Fayt held one of her shoulders, causing her to turn in surprise, and she smiled weakly at his concern.

He too had spotted the huge beast downed before Sophia, and was actually astounded at the level it had been mutilated. Sliced in half completely, in one swing, by a blade- surely she could not have.

"What happened?" he asked, mistaking her guilt and giddiness for shock and lack of nerves.

"I think…it went to attack me…" Sophia began, finding the stringing of words together difficult.

Fayt stared hard at the beast, Sophia had not defeated it, and especially not by puncturing it with her staff. He looked to the wounds- slash gashes, cut and diced, in one blow, a fast, long blade, with a slight curve at the end. His eyes widened as he looked pass the trembling girl to the gloomy samurai who was keeping an eye out for monsters behind them.

**Albel had saved Sophia,** but other than to quench his thirst for battle, **why?** Surely saving one who Fayt held close was not on the top of agendas for one who seemed to hate Fayt with every fibre of his being.

"Come on Sophia," Fayt stated, taking the dazed girl by the shoulder and leading her to the front again, but not before catching a final glimpse of Albel, who was glaring at him venomously from the back.

Of course, the idea that such a resentful, bitter, hating man could actually have feelings for a girl like Sophia was furthest from Fayt's mind, but none the less Fayt was stirred almost into changing his opinion of the man- that perhaps there was something good within him besides being a good fighter. Fayt didn't hate Albel, he found that he had to trust the warrior as he trusted everyone else, but he wasn't fond of the man either. He sighed as he carried on to the front.

He was left in the back, once more enduring the terrible sight of Fayt and Sophia wrapped into one another- **Fayt was being as annoyingly over protective as he always was**, and Sophia was too shell shocked to notice anything.

* * *

Finally, he was granted peace from their cuddling, sweet closeness, as **they headed back to Arias for the night,** after Fayt the taskmaster had found all the treasure he desired, a batch of damn berries and some synthesising materials. If looks could kill, Albel would have glared Fayt to death for making him go through all those dusky, rank mines for that- and not even receiving real battle experience. 

The only thing he could thank the bluenette for, was the stolen moment with Sophia- one which was quickly and promptly stolen back from him. And after all that, Fayt found it suitable to make them rest in the run down little ruin of a town where everyone hated him- no real surprise there, but this was hardly his fault. Was it his fault that aquaria didn't evacuate the citizens from the area? They knew that Kirlsa and Arias were the two different sides, where the boarders of the warring countries met- and Airyglyph were on the offensive, so why keep false expectations of nothing happening to the town?

**It was no surprise that he was hated here**, and given the very foul looks as they went towards the mansion where the crimson blades resided, Albel sussed out that he wasn't very welcome here at all.

It was definitely coming back to him now, everything that happened the day he was defeated. Nel was the first to turn to him and look censurably. The others simply turned in interest, some even in confusion, as only Cliff, Nel and Fayt knew what had happened that day.

"Albel, try not to say anything offensive that will start a fight, I don't want any more of my people slaughtered," she began, with a tight lip, but Albel greeted her with rather a bland expression, rather bored and uninterested.

"Oh, those two brat girls are here, are they? How are their wounds? I hope they didn't suffer too badly- I must remember to pop in and say hello," he smirked to her, and noted with very little concern that Cliff's fists clenched and Fayt sighed.

Nel scowled and moved away, deciding to ignore him.

Bitch, Albel thought to himself, as he watched her go. For hurting them and killing many that day for his kingdom, **he had been called a murderer…**but then surely Nel Zephyr was a thief and a sneak?

Suffering? Albel would have liked time alone with the crimson blades to show them the true meaning of suffering, and it wasn't for 5 minutes whilst fighting a foe you couldn't hope to defeat. It was in a week chained to a dank prison cell wall being beaten for being a traitor, every day, and not being fed. At least what he gave her 'people' was quick and virtually painless, and for a reason. His torture- what was it for? And now he had to travel around with the maggots who hated him?

They opted to be soldiers in a war and anticipated dying- if they didn't then they were fools. He opted to be a soldier and was betrayed by his own side and thought of as a traitor for being spared by an enemy, because he didn't die, he was tortured. None of it made sense.

Before long, Albel noticed that he trailed behind the others. And he found himself quickening pace to keep up with them, to be away from the horrible aura around him of Aquarian people who all knew the terror of **Albel The Wicked**.

* * *

"Fayt…" Sophia began, as she sat on the edge of her bed in one of the guest rooms on the top floor of Arias' mansion. Fayt had insisted that they share a room together, and though Sophia would have had reservations about this in any other situation, this time she nodded and agreed. 

Fayt had no idea that she was really worried about a _certain someone_, that she really took this opportunity to get to know about Albel from the only person of the three she could trust.

"Yes Sophia?" a pleasant smile.

"Fayt…can we talk?" Sophia asked.

"About what?" Fayt replied, as he pulled the blanket over his bed and took off his sword.

"About Albel," Sophia tried to sound detached, but Fayt turned instantly.

"Oh, I get it," Fayt folded his arms, and she swallowed, he looked pretty severe.

"You do?" she was quiet, nervous.

Fayt smiled cheerfully. "Yeah, you figured out that it was Albel who helped you in the mines," and clearly missed her expression turn flat, sometimes, _Fayt underestimating her intelligence in battle would work to her advantage._

"Um, yeah. Well, I was wondering… could you tell me about him- Albel I mean- what you know about him and what happened?" Sophia asked, piquing Fayt's interest.

"Why would you want to know that?" he hid a frown well, sitting opposite her on his own bed.

"I just feel like I'm missing something, whenever Nel or Cliff say anything about him it's bad, and I know about everyone except him…plus, you're the only one I can trust out of the three of you who know him to be unbiased…because of all those horrid rumours about him…he's not that bad, is he?" Sophia asked, her eyes glittering. "You want him to travel with us and you trust him, so he can't be that bad, can he?" she asked.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Fayt nodded.

* * *

Albel, meanwhile, had been sulking and trying to get some peace, but everywhere he went he seemed to receive glares and fearful stares, even whispers until he looked their way furiously. At first it had been the maids in the mansion, then when he moved to the conference room, it had been Clair who disapproved of his presence, and then the carrot top Nel, who bore him malice, something about it being an insult to the Aquarians he had killed that he was inside the Aquarian base headquarters. 

After this Albel, in a dire mood by now, drifted outside and kept to the edges of the street to avoid the onlookers' horror. **Had he really done enough to gain this much hatred, had he really been the cause of all their suffering?** Would the name Albel Nox be forever tied to the evils of Airyglyph so that he himself would become the symbol of war that even those of his own side would hate? It made him wonder if loyalty was worth anything at all, surely it wasn't.

He could have spent all that time alone training against monsters or warriors of any side from anywhere, but he had to attempt to salvage his pride before his superiors and climb the ranks of the army like his father before him. He didn't regret killing others, and it certainly did not weigh down on his conscience, but he hadn't seen Nel standing by the Airyglyph graves in contemplation and respect, either.

**He hated it all.** And he hated those pathetic mounds too, with their measly wooden crosses and memorable trinkets of the loved ones that were forever gone, like making physical graves for them would keep them alive even after their bodies had decayed. And what a dingy little cemetery it was, with little white and red flowers, with bare stone walls around the small space, with dirt, nothing but dirt and mud as a flooring, a cold air filling the space.

And to the side, was the tiniest of graves, with a _red ribbon_ that reminded him of something he couldn't quite put his claw on, blowing about in the dying wind, but so frail that it was a wonder it didn't escape such a dreary place.

A gasp came from behind him, and he turned to see a woman with flowers looking at him with terror. He hadn't realised how long he had been standing there thinking of all this, and he went to move on, but the withering woman saw his movement towards her as something terribly frightening, and dropped her flowers in her haste to flee with a gasp.

Albel frowned after her and looked down at the **flowers **she had dropped, they were rather like the ones next to the tiny grave. Don't imagine for a moment that he felt any kind of guilt, or sadness, he couldn't have people thinking that way about him. He didn't want sympathy. If it was anything, it was the warriors respect that forced him to even **touch them** and lift them from the ground silently, **to place them by the grave.**

Stepping back, he couldn't help but feel that the place was less empty now, but that was a pointless remark in such a place. Even if there were corpses below, he was the only one inside the cemetery.

Which was when the little red ribbon did manage to fly from the cross amongst pitiful stones, and was caught by paling hands, glared at by deep red eyes. The he remembered.

**Sophia.**

* * *

_After the events atop the Kirlsa training facility, Albel was worse for wear, with a whole portion of his chest ripped into by that thin beam of light they called a laser. He felt like his whole being had rushed from his body and had left nothing but his consciousness. And then they travelled in the Diplo for a few days, before being contacted by some person from the federation._

_He was ready for a new world. But was he ready for her? 5:00 one morning, a strange yet appetising smell wafted into his nose and woke him. The doctor had been amazed at how quickly Albel had recovered, but although she had advised him to take rest, food was more important to him for a change than his strength- especially food that smelt like that._

_Entering the kitchen area, which was as white as the hospital, and the conference room, and the cabins, and the bridge, he saw her by the bustling pots and pans with a little piny apron on, humming to herself happily. Despite her cheer, he wasn't inclined to cut the place that would most ensure that she shut up- like her face. In fact, each note drew him warily closer, yet kept him at a safe distance._

_He shuffled over to the side furthest away and sat down, watching her cook in curiosity._

_When she did turn his way she let out the strangest of sounds. He was sure it was an 'eep'._

_"You scared the nine lives out of me! So…you're Albel, right? 'Want some breakfast?" Sophia offered, and when he didn't reply and instead just scowled she shrugged. "Ok then, I guess I'll just give it to Fayt and the others," she smiled, watching his expression turn sour, "oh, you do want some?"_

_Abrasive little missy. "Fine," he waved his hand, his eyes never leaving her as she stepped close with a plate, and when she placed it down, he saw the ribbon round her wrist, "what's that?" he pointed, damn, if he kept this up the fool might get it into her head that he was talkative._

_"This? Well, when someone close to you dies, you wear a red ribbon…it shows that you loved them and respected them…and that you've mourned their loss, this one is for my Uncle Robert," Sophia replied._

* * *

Albel stared at the flimsy _red ribbon_ in his hand; **rememberance.**

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" a young man exclaimed, and Albel turned round with solomn face to see a gathered number of people round him.


	4. Chapter 4 - She Saves Me

"What?" the very sound of his voice was enough to send them back in fear.

"Don't you think you've done enough to us, without coming here to mock our dead? **Leave the ones you've killed to rest in peace you monster!**" the man shouted, with few jeers of encouragement from those behind him- the number was growing.

"He…he has my daughter's ribbon…" the woman sobbed pathetically, as she saw the demon again, whimpering from the back desperately.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself!" another man yelled, when Albel let out a growl and his eyes flashed. "Don't you have any respect!"

He took a step forwards, and the crowd took one back. "Get out of my way," he snapped, still attempting not to cause a fuss and adhere to Nel's 'request', and all of them did, and Albel went to leave the maggots behind him.

"P-please…" the same woman began…shuffling ever so closer to him in fear, which was when he stopped. "My daughter's…ribbon…" she whispered again.

Albel was still, his hair covered his eyes, his claw seemed limp, his arm dead. He forgotten about the ribbon he clutched onto…**so much for remembrance. Or maybe, he just didn't want to let go**; maybe the woman couldn't let go.

"It won't bring her back…" he replied, to the wide eyed woman, "you're just suffering for no reason…"

"What the hell did you just say!" came another cry, as Albel's arm moved out slowly, holding it out to the aging woman who took it in her trembling fingertips.

"Thank…you…" she was crying silently now, and moved back towards the graves.

"You have no right to tell us we're suffering for no reason- it's all well and good for someone like you to think that way- you've never mourned a day in your life- someone like you- who delights in death-!" he was cut off abruptly b the sword tip in his face.

"That's enough!" he yelled furiously, and the crowd drew back.

"Go on then, kill me, **show them all what a monster you are**- I'm not afraid of you. I haven't got anything left!" they claimed.

* * *

She was confused, Fayt had seen that he was upsetting her with what he said, but he didn't really know why. She assured him it was nothing. She had smiled in that weak, fake way and lain down to sleep, only to find that her thoughts wouldn't let her. 

She drifted through the many thoughts, was she scared, or angry, or upset- she couldn't help but feel pity for him, but also burrowed beneath the surfaces of this vanity was the sickening thought of **his torturous mind- how she belonged to that mind now.**

She waited, for Fayt to fall asleep, she waited until she could hear the deep comfortable sounds of his body at rest. She remembered back not so long ago, to when the man known as Albel was trying to rest, but even in sleep he was not left in peace- intruding nightmares caused him to cry out more than once, caused his arms to flail as if he were being suffocated or attacked, and he was helpless. **Alone. Suffering.**

Sophia couldn't stand it, she shifted and sat up in bed, creeping over to the small cabinet with a mirror at her level. Leaning over to it, in that dark, looking at the figure in front of her, she thought, how oblivious she had been, the whole time. As her hair parted, she saw it remained, refusing to fade, the mark left on her neck that branded her as his, the mark he bit into her. Did she see it as an act of affection, as horrifying but sweet as she had before, or did this change everything- was she now desperate to be rid of it?

**Had she misjudged him**- or was it that she was the only one able to act on her first feelings towards him and know, given what she felt and what others said, **no one was fit to judge this man**?

Fayt turned and drew his covers closer, and Sophia turned back to stare at him. And what of him? What would Fayt think of her, what would happen if she did choose…to be close to such a person?

* * *

"You talk nonsense, **you surely do have something left, your life**, I hope for the sake of those no longer here that you keep prattling on about, that you want to keep it," Albel frowned immensely. 

To this the man said nothing, and Albel's scowl deepened.

He was now a bloody eyed warrior in the pitch black, with the lives of those faint hearted humans; he was the most foul, disgusting thing they had ever seen, because no matter what he truly was, from now on he would always be seen like this, by everyone. Even if he tried to change, which he never could, the name Albel the wicked extended further and quicker than he could try. He could never be a Fayt Leingod to these people, whose hearts were so fickle. Even if he did save the world, the moment death returned, their hearts would turn as easily as the blades that took their families and friends. **He would be Albel the wicked, forever.**

* * *

'That's enough!' the shrill came through the dark from round the corner- and a quick breath of air turned into a race to prevent suffering- but who's suffering? She wanted to think it was Albel's, but a part of her heart also would not let go of the possibility that it was something more terrible- 

"Albel!" Sophia cried, as she stopped dead in her tracks, hugging herself- it wasn't true, he hadn't- surely he wouldn't.

The tip of the blade withdrew from the man's throat, and Albel watched him stagger back in relief.

**"I don't care."** Albel whispered, like a small child, looking at the floor, his katana by his side, blade touching the soil. Mercy? "I don't give a damn about your suffering. So **you can blame me for every single death there has ever been**, you can blame me when your houses fall down, and when your children get sick, you can even blame me when the ones you love go off to war and die, because I really don't care…if it makes you feel better, I'll take all the blame, but I won't ever feel sorry for any of it. I don't even feel remorse for those I have killed- why should I feel responsible for any of you, who are all alive? **Just, leave me alone**," Albel was quiet; it took them all a while to hear what had just come out of his mouth.

Most of them stood in stunned silence. And then-

"You bastard!" the man yelled in a frenzy, pulling something out from his pocket that shined silver in the dark; but before Albel could see that it was a knife to be blocked, it had already been thrust out at him, and before he could see the person who jumped in the way, **it had stabbed her.**

The girl's scream pierced the night before she fell forwards and landed on her back, failing in pain for a moment before falling to the ground and laying still. He stood in awe- not wanting to recognize the girl who lay sprawled out on the floor.

"G-girl?" Albel stepped forwards in disbelief, dumbfounded, and then other cries filled the air, which was when he noticed, the blood that was spreading out around her, soaked up by her clothes, moving across the ground quickly.

"W-what have you done!" Albel shouted, as he looked down at her, stepping forwards with blade in hand, shaking in both fury and grief. "Girl!" he called again, kneeling down to her motionless form, **placing a hand on her cheek.**

"There…" the man swallowed, without a hint of regret. "Now you've lost someone too- now you know how I feel"- he trembled, his eyes not leaving Sophia's crumpled form.

Albel looked up instantly at this, his eyes glittering in a way that told some that he had actually built up water in his eyes over this in his grief. Those same eyes flickered and narrowed and winced in pain- 10 years he had been void of all these feelings- and now- the fool girl was…he stood slowly, heaving now. **Rain had turned to thunder.**

Albel was furious, his red eyes became smaller, but they burned like the eyes of the devil, his hand clenched over the helm of his katana, the wind blew his blackened hair, stray and wild, a low growl came from gritted teeth, a thick aura of death and pain… a demon in flesh much more terrifying than anyone was expecting, a demon reserved for slaughter in battle; the last thing any one of his targets saw was the sweep of light through air, an impossibly quick blade that cut bone clean like paper, that cut gore like cut trees splintered and severed, with the sap like blood oozing out.

The look of a promised hell froze the man to the spot, as **Albel the wicked stepped around Sophia's body**, threateningly, a raging fire burning within him, a storm surrounding him- the terror that was aimed at the shaking resident of arias, who took a feeble step back- one that Albel punished with a dash forwards, blade out-

"You won't be allowed to run away!" he bellowed, claw grabbing the man by his frontal flesh, slamming him hard against the wall of the graveyard and dragging him back, and the man wailed in pain. And the man hung limp, as Albel's temper turned to a deadly look. "What gives you the right?" Albel could barely be heard now, as if **every ounce of strength that was left would be used to show this man the wrath of living hell**, to make him wish for the peace, of death.

By now, the crowd had shifted away in absolute terror of the living nightmare of their fears- if the man before them had not been Albel the wicked, and yet they were terrorised by him- then this demon- the real Albel the wicked, who had emerged from the samurai due to their own goading, they now fled in dread from.

"I'll show you Albel the wicked," **Albel's eyes turned black**, the katana drew up high- he would slice down into the maggot's body, watch the blade show through the other side, and then cut him open- he would leave nothing behind for his family to recognize.

"S-stop…" the gauntlet retracted, the darkness lifted, the soft red glimmer returned, and the katana dropped from his hand. "A-Albel…" a course voice, a voice in pain, barely conscious- and the man was dropped to his knees and left to struggle to his feet.

"Girl…"Albel knelt by her side and looked her over, in **worry, this was his fault**, "I…I … w-why the hell did you!" he exclaimed, his arms moving around her.

"It's not your fault…" Sophia whispered, trying to smile.

"Stop that- answer me!" Albel demanded, holding her tighter.

**"I…know…everything…"** his eyes widened. "Fayt told me…it's ok…it's not…ah…"Sophia gasped for breath.

"Damn you girl…don't you even think about being weak- do you hear me!" he shook her as her breathing faded, as he held her close. "Sophia!"

"I'm…sorry…"

Sophia felt everything go black as she fell once more into unconsciousness. But Albel was just as quick to scoop her up.

"Don't even think about going anywhere!" he growled to the slightly bleeding man, and as he rushed her back away.

* * *

The mansion of Arias was quiet, it was late at night, so most of the party had fallen asleep. **Nel, Clair and the usually close Crimson Blades were in the conference room** talking, until, the front doors were kicked open and Albel's voice shouted out to the mansion from the doorway. 

Soon he was surrounded by the crimson blades that would have once been his enemy, each more shocked with the dying girl's condition in his arms to worry about who held her.

"Oh my god…" Nel's brows curved, as Clair also emerged from the conference room where they had been talking in peace mere moments before.

"Damn it, don't just stand there you worms! Do something!" Albel shouted, feeling **helpless now- for he was Albel the wicked, he wasn't capable of healing.**

"Quick! Take her into this room, Tynaeve, go get Milyerna from the chapel!" Clair ordered, as Nel aided Albel in taking Sophia into the nearby room and placing her on the bed/sofa carefully.

"What the heck's going on?" Fayt asked, from the stairway, as he rubbed his face drearily, awoken by the deafening commotion in the mansion.

"Fayt…" Farleen began sadly, to the young man who was suddenly apprehensive.

"What? What is it?" he stepped down to the ground floor.

"Fayt…it's Sophia…" Farleen said, but before she could stop him, he was pass her and through the corridor to the room he had seen Clair go into, where now loud voices could be heard.

"Stop it- you want her to loose more blood!" Nel tried to warn Albel, though she was in **as much as a loss as Albel was, in** what to do.

"But she's not breathing!" Albel protested, pulling away from her grasp, pushing down on her heart as Clair tried to keep healing her.

"Sophia!" and they turned to the doorway to see the horror on Fayt's face.

**Her mangled form was the first thing he saw**, it almost stopped him breathing, it forced him back; he held the door frame. There was Sophia covered in blood, stabbed through her chest, as good as dead, and there was Albel, the one who had called out from downstairs, also covered in blood, by her side, his claw still smothered with what looked to him like flesh, his katana missing.

"Fayt…" Nel warned, as Fayt looked from Sophia to Albel in wild accusation.

"Albel! **What did you do**!" Fayt had swept over to the warrior in a matter of seconds, his hands both grappled Albel's arms and pushed him to the floor, Albel fell back and held back onto the bluenette who struggled to hold him down, to press him to the floor in interrogation.

"Fayt, stop it- you're not helping Sophia!" Nel scorned.

"Get off me you fool!" Albel hissed.

"Hey kid, come on-!" a gruff voice from behind the two struggling males started, before two huge arms took Fayt and dragged him from the beaten samurai.

"Everybody out!" Clair shouted above them all, as Fayt tried to scream at Albel and Albel stood away in shell shock- this wasn't happening- Sophia was alright- **this was another choking nightmare.**

Cliff took Fayt from the room forcefully as other members of the group started to peer round the doorway and offer their concern.

"Albel?" Nel called out, bringing Albel out of whatever trance he was in, to turn to her as her healing magic showered over the wound in vain, that now bled onto the floor. "Please keep everyone out of the room, close the door behind you, when the doctor gets here…"

And **despite** **the compelling feeling of wanting to stay**, his years as a soldier took over and he nodded, he had no use in that room. He left as he was told, to be greeted by the worried faces of his 'allies'.

* * *

"Will she be alright?" the blonde woman asked, standing closest to the doorway, and Albel moved his arms in a **pathetic** shrug.

"I don't know…" he admitted, trying not to look as in despair as he felt in front of them- but they knew.

"Damn it- this is all your fault- I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one responsible for this!" Fayt spat, still being held back by Cliff, but even Cliff looked to Albel with suspicion at this, they all did- Albel felt the feeling once more, of everyone being against him.

If Albel said nothing in his defence, he was sure Cliff would have let Fayt go, and the usually calm young man and his hidden passion would blindly pummel him.

"I didn't do it!" Albel protested. "It was one of the villagers…he was going to stab me because…well, they all hate me here, don't they? And Sophia got in the way," saying it out loud was almost as painful as when it had happened- it sort of enforced it in his mind- that **she did it for him- that if she died… it would be his fault.**

A death…that he could mourn? Albel shifted uncomfortably.

'_Father…' Albel crawled back from the seared form that had once been Glou Nox, the moment of sheer shock that the blackened body was once his father seemed to take away the burning of his arm for a moment, 'Aaaggghh!' a wail from the 15 year old, as his arm was burnt to the bone and he fell back in agony._

_The dragon brigade soldiers, who had also been staring in repulsion at the state of their former captain, rushed to help the young boy who would be a cripple. And when Albel woke up from what he hoped had been a nightmare, he found his charred arm lifeless by his side, and **empty eyes, void of all tears**._

'_Father is gone…he died for me' Albel was solomn. _"For me…" he repeated, still not understanding now, same sacrifice, different person.

"You're lying!" Fayt bellowed, red in the face, drawing Albel's attention. "Why would Sophia do that for you!"

"Why would I admit that some foolish girl saved my life!" Albel frowned too now, facing Fayt. He was trying not to seem too upset about it in front of Fayt whilst at the same time defending his **innocence**.

"Don't call her a fool!" Fayt snapped, pulling away from Cliff with a groan of effort, but not lunging for Albel again. "**Sophia saved your life**! So don't call her that! If she dies…" he trailed off.

"Come on Fayt, that isn't for certain yet, is it?" Mirage was comforting. "Just hope that she'll be alright,"

But Fayt didn't reply. She had been in bed, he watched her go to sleep, before laying down himself, he waited to make sure she was alright, before he left her to sleep. Could it have been that Sophia had waited for _him_ to fall asleep? Was something on her mind that she couldn't talk to him about? Or talk anymore about? Had she gone off into the night because she was troubled…and had ended up like this…no…

"This is my fault…" Fayt fell to his knees, face in his hands, and it was Mirage again who went to him, and **Albel had to turn away.**

"No it isn't,"

"I should have made sure she was asleep…" Fayt was crying, for gods sake, **why was it so easy for everyone but him to shed tears like that for**…Albel paused.

**For someone they cared about**.

"Which room is the injured girl in?" an old woman asked, a she entered the mansion facing Albel, and Fayt looked up.

She was in her 50s, with greying blonde hair and a grey cape on, she looked like a nun in white, with a grey cloak over the top. She seemed calm and serious.

"Are you the doctor?" Mirage inquired, making Fayt stand and walk pass a stunned Albel, to take her by the shoulder imploringly.

"**Please! You've got to help Sophia**!" he pleaded, and she nodded.

"I'll do everything that I can," she promised, and she let Farleen take her into the room.

For a while they all stood outside the room fretting over her condtion, and soon Albel had once again moved to the back of the group with the same pensive expression that had told Sophia that he was deep in thought in the Bequerel mines.

"Hey," Cliff broke the silence, gaining their attention, "let's wait in the conference room, ok?" he suggested, turning to Fayt as he drew in a breath to refuse. "We can at least relax a little in there, ok? It won't help Sophia if we're all out here worrying about her," he added.

Reluctantly, Fayt agreed, and the group moved further down the hall to enter the conference room.

But Albel lingered in the hallway, finally leaning against the wall opposite the door the doctor had gone in through. Albel stared after her in confusion- **he knew that woman, didn't he?**

* * *

**MissNox:**

**There, I really need sleep now- I've been writing this all night, but when you're in the mood to write angst, don't let the chance pass you by, no matter how tired you are. Also, this was one of the hardest things I've ever written ever…it was really horrible. Chapter one is still my favourite chapter, because it has Sophia and Albel in it together, so I'll try to do that more in the next chapter, but will Sophia survive! I think I'd have one angry samurai after me if she didn't.**

**I also like writing in labels point of view, so expect that a lot too. :smileyface:**


	5. Chapter 5 - What are you, my Mother?

**MissNox**

**If your mother is searching for something, don't tell her it might be in your room and then invite her to look for it...it's like you're inviting her to snoop around through your stuff! XD!**

**Albel: Mothers are pains in the asses. Bah! (sees someone in the distance and runs off quickly- note- he does NOT run away.)**

**Warning: some graphical images and angst in this chapter…guess I'm a glutton for punishment! And Albel goodness as he reflects upon the events as his tortured self, etc. Enjoy it!**

* * *

He could slash a man in two with a single cut of his sword, he could puncture the heart of any woman with one clean stab, he could gauge more than 20 enemies to death with one blow, **Albel the wicked** could do many things. 

Except wait.

He wouldn't exaggerate and call this insufferable waiting an eternity, too cliché, not practical at all- he was, after all, a realist. But he only knew that, while Fayt Leingod and all his cushty little friends waited in the crimson blade room, he had also been waiting- for a _very_ long time.

Why did it feel like longer than it was? Maybe because he lacked sleep, maybe because he had to stay in the mansion with the people who just a couple of weeks ago were his sworn enemies- before he would not have hesitated to kill any of them in a moment; he had seen a glimpse of that man tonight. There seemed to be a fine line between _the gradually changing, partially more open Albel Nox, and the slayer of men, killer of man, Albel the wicked._

Tonight, that line had nearly been crossed, **he had nearly been back to the full bloody gore of his previous self**, the one who laughed in the face of his enemy before cutting him from the knees to make him kneel down, before gorging off their head and watching them bow. Yes, it was disgusting, but to him it had been a necessity, a fun necessity. But he had begun to see the need to control such a power, to lock up such a demon, when the war was over, after all, perhaps Albel the wicked would become redundant with no enemies. He also had to work in a group, which Albel the wicked felt very sour about, within the depths of the samurai's heart.

He could feel the violence breaking out of him that night, when the person he now waited on had been a sacrifice to keep someone like him alive. Though **Albel the wicked had chuckled inside, **good old Sophia and her silly emotions, seeing blood around her quickly changed the rain to storm, the candle to flaring flame, and **he had forced Albel Nox to set him free- there was no resistance.**

But now, the more he thought about it, the angrier he became. He had lost control… because of her interference- she had brought out something he didn't want to be set free. It wasn't like Albel Nox and Albel the wicked were completely different, but at least Albel Nox could attempt to stand being around others- the wicked one was for killing, and killing only. It was a part of himself he had cut off since the end of the war.

Maybe it was their influence that made him do it, or maybe he knew, the wicked one would be redundant in the new age of peace, no matter how strained it was at the moment, it could only become better. Albel didn't care much, but that 'much' was the influence of **a part of himself deep down who longed for the real gorey battles**, the blood and soul of other warriors he could fight to the death.He would spar with Leingod and Fittir, but he always had _the insatiable loss of knowing that afterwards he could not paint the floor with their remains_...it was an artistic morbidity.

He knew he longed for the days of old just acouple of years ago, with the raging sounds and smells of war, gunpowder, steel and bronze, decaying men dead before their time...and the vision of the flanked enemy lay in front just beyond his reach. Not many battles had been like that since those days, in fact, though many people in Airyglyph would beg to differ, when the star fell from the sky, both Albel the wicked and Albel Nox had seen the last few battles slow and rather meagre, a foretelling of the truce and peace. The only battles that seemed like they were even an inkling of the past were cut short or broken off. The closest one to that had been the slaughter of before...but he had not been there, chained to that prison wall, only slightly glad of being confined from the hideous day of death.

If he had fought that day against those ships, **perhaps war would have finally claimed him**. That day both sides lost, and Airyglyph backed down.

Albel regarded this as the fault of the King, of Vox- if they had gone in and trampled the Aquarians right away like they had done before, it would have crippled them beyond any hope of building that weapon or gaining of many runological units. Yes, Albel knew deep within him was the passion for _real_ fighting, which was being partly fufilled by travelling with the fools on their little quest, but Albel the wicked never came out. Albel was very careful not to let that part of him go again, to keep it at bay.

And yet despite being very careful, **she had broken him**- her meagre, pale form had broken the chains around his inner monster…why? Maybe it was the same reason why he was so agitated with waiting outside the door. Maybe he was just pissed off…or **maybe he actually cared about her.**

He smirked weakly to himself, and here he thought he was just having a little fun, stolen kisses and holds…least but gentle, all in lust…but it turned out…**she liked him, enough to jump in front of a knife for him- maybe enough to die**. He grimaced- he didn't like it…she didn't play fair- she expected him to just accept that she would do something like that for a near stranger? If it had been her precious little Fayt, he may have understood…but then again, that boy's mask was also slipping.

It was helplessness. He had not been able to prevent her from throwing herself in the way, he had not been able to even catch her as she fell; **he could do nothing now**. Uselessness. And anger- of not knowing why, of being a totally self dependant person, only to have someone take the fall for him. If someone had asked him if he wanted saving when the time came, his answer would be no. Not in hell.

So anger at himself, for letting this happen…self blame…his fault completely. Sophia's condition was critical, and he was blaming himself.

He growled irritably, and paced once more outside the door. Fayt had all his little friends to comfort him- the stupid bluenette felt responsible- yet he felt responsible for everything- even the lack of air in space, the short time they had left, the lack of provisions- it made him sick to hear the _brat_ whining and his friends comfort.

This had once again become all about Leingod. Yet who was there? Who had the man been aiming for? Who failed to stop her? Who motivated her to do it? Not Fayt Leingod. Luckily, Albel didn't have to suffer the annoying prying of the bluenettes lackeys- **he just had to suffer because it really _was_ his fault.

* * *

**

The door opened and his eyes shot up- and yet they did not roll as they stanced at Nel's appearance. Nel stood beside him, looking in the opposite direction. She was making it very clear that she was only resting her legs on the way to the conference room to meet her comrades, and that she was only revising what she would say to them to an empty corridor. He scoffed silently at this.

"The doctor says that her ribs have been broken, that's the point of contact- maybe even shattered…and that she's lost a lot of blood. She also says that anything could happen now, should she become ill while her body is in such a weak condition, she will die. But that's the worst scenario… with continued rest, well, we'll have to see," Nel finished.

"Is she awake?" Albel asked with a hidden concern Nel almost picked up on- though to her he was just grumpy and moody as always.

"Sophia's unconscious right now, we don't know when she'll come to," Nel stated, to which Albel would have grinned- he forgot, Nel was talking to a vacant corridor, and couldn't reply to his questions directly.

He turned away with a small huff, which miraculously made the Aquarian hag move away towards the conference room. When she told the others, no doubt that fool blue head would charge towards the room- which meant he didn't have enough time.

Entering the room he was silent, but the doctor knew he was there, for she spoke quietly. "She's asleep," without even looking to him.

Albel walked up to the woman carefully, aging as she was…but also very familiar- too familiar.

* * *

"_Albel, can you hear me? I'm going to replace your lower arm and fix some of the broken nerves now-!"_

"_Shut up! I didn't do it- **aaaaagh**!"_

"_He's very unstable right now…this might not work…we'll just have to wait and see-!" the doctor began, when the working bloodied arm reached up to grasp her over the throat._

"_**Don't try to fix me** you hag! Get away from me!" he hissed in defence, as if her healing touch was some kind of hideous torture._

_He was writhing within the bed, blood and melted skin lathered around him- bathing in his own juices, eyes flashing from a horrific crimson to sunset red - the attending nurses looking away and choking in disgust at all the blood and skin- and the stench._

"_That's enough!" the stern woman before him exclaimed in anger, pulling free, not rivalling his fury and malice spitting from what were now fangs on a previously docile maturing boy, but definitely matching his will and power. And Albel seemed to stop and gasp as she actually gripped that arm, covering her own hand with what spewed from him. "If you don't want me to heal you, you'd be throwing away your own strength- what do you propose we do about that, Albel Nox?" she forced her eyes into his._

_And the nurses attending were shocked as Albel suddenly grinned, his eyes a bloody red, his white teeth grinning at them, his guise callous, his demeanour soaking up the glorious pain. His eyes responded to hers- what a 'brave angel'. "Will it be useful in a fight?" he asked, this shocking her, and pleasing him._

"_No, you'll never be able to move your fingers again…hold anything, bend your elbow properly…it just won't-!"_

"_Look bad?" Albel sneered in her face, and she looked down, away from his smug expression. "Don't you understand, wench? I'm already the most filthy person in Airyglyph- I'm a cripple, I caused my father's death- the brave, loved Glou Nox, and I'm a demon- don't…" she looked back into his eyes again, which showed a slight desperation, "**don't let them call me weak too**,"_

"_Fine," she nodded, and he grinned in satisfaction, "What do you want to do?"_

"_But m'am!" one of the nurses gasped, withdrawing as Albel let out a small threatening growl at her, telling her not to interfere._

"_Everybody out!" she ordered her juniors, who obeyed quickly. "Well?" she asked again, calmly._

"_Cut it off," he ordered, and he watched her brows raise to demand an explanation, "cut it off and make sure the nerves are still working- then contact the best alchemist, smith and sage in Airyglyph, I want something that stings…something I can rip even dragons apart with- something that will make any man or woman who dares to blame me within themselves stay silent in my presence and leave me alone- something that will make me strong, something I can fight with- better than an arm," he seemed less bloodthirstily abhorrent now, just awe aspiring, as if he were imagining it, **"it won't just be a scar on my memory, it will be an asset that makes up for it- understand?"**_

_She nodded limply, such a young boy to think this way- it was frightening how quickly he could go from furious and pugnacious to calmer and docile but just daunting- perhaps the average person wouldn't even notice- but she knew that this was not the full extent of what would one day reveal itself- when once again he battled, there would come a monster that would make him like the god of death, Folstar himself. A killer- should she give birth to such a creature?_

"_I understand, but you must tell me one thing- what you will use what I give you for?" she asked him._

"_The same thing my father did- for Airyglyph, I will be as well known as he was- probably notorious rather than famous…but there will not be a soul who won't know the fear of Albel Nox in battle," he told her, rolling his eyes at her hesitance, "but if it pleases you, I will battle warriors only, I will only fight enemies…but if people piss me off- well, that's a different story- **everyone has a monster, doctor**," he grinned a toothy grin at her._

"_Yes, I don't think I've seen yours yet, and you'll forgive me when I say I never want to," she stated, when he laughed out loud- and she was amazed- it was like the pain didn't matter to him- like before he had been in a nightmare._

"_Well?" Albel looked at her expectantly._

"_Right, I'll get on it…I'll have to prepare your arm now, but I can't take it off until those specialists arrive," the woman told him, "I'll get lord Woltar to-!"_

"_No!" panic rose in his tone, then he realised this and looked away sheepishly at his outburst. "Don't let that old coot know you're doing this- tell him I have some kind of infection or something…**don't let him near me**…or he might get me…to change my mind with his nonsense," Albel explained._

"_Well alright, just sit back and hold onto something, this is going to hurt…" she warned him._

"_It can't hurt anymore, than it already does," Albel spoke surprisingly softly, purposefully looking down to his arm in reflective sorrow-'father, I can't try to make you be proud of me- **in this age- I see blood and death- I want to be a part of that**- and whatever it brings,for Airyglyph, and myself'._

"_Are you sure you want to watch- it could get nasty," she cautioned._

_You don't know nasty, until you've seen your father being slowly burned alive, while you are frozen to the floor below him, exposed to his flesh and blood- his screaming- knowing all the while that it is **your fault.**_

"_Ha," Albel shook his head, "I want to make sure you're doing your job properly," he gave her a challenging grin as she held up her tools.

* * *

_

She was very old now, not the middle aged beauty she had been with her light skin and fair cheeks- but her eyes remained the same- sassy and full of fire. He could almost see himself in that bed, as she leant over to it, and placed a cooling hand over Sophia's feverish forehead.

And then she turned to him and they stared at each other. He felt like he was looking at his own mother- like he was the son who had left home and hadn't come back for years, only to come back when in need. And just like a mother, she poured all of that overbearing care into his eyes with a hint of fury that told him he should have called by- the intimidation no son wanted to face.

But more than that, he knew, she had been watching him very closely- or at least, the rumours of him, that she knew about _Albel the wicked- his monster- and probably knew everything he had been using her kindness to do_. She had never seen it, but she knew that deep within her 'son' it lay in wait to fight, and had nearly come out today, when the poor girl on the bed was injured. Did she therefore share his pain and guilt for everything over the years- or was there more for her because he was Albel Nox- one incapable of sorrow and redemption- and responsibility of what he did in anger.

_**Thwack! **_

**_The hell!_**

A left hook, right round the face, sending it to the side. And he did not look back to her- well, he expected that. They had not seen each other since the day he left Kirlsa to go to Airyglyph. He had no idea she had gone to Aquaria.

"_That was for not dropping by to see me_!" she exclaimed, and he turned to her in surprise. "You heard me!" she told his sulking, furious glare. "You haven't once come have a check up- you're probably infested with illness by now!" she put her hands on her hips and tutted. "And what was there stopping you? What is your excuse?" she demanded.

"There was a war on! What the hell are you going on about! How could I have come by to see you when we were on opposite sides of the war! On opposite sides of the battlefield! And why, exactly, _are_ you with Aquaria now, anyway!" Albel defended himself indignantly, going a childish red, when she hit him again.

"Don't answer me back- I'm the one asking the questions here! There are no sides for doctors, we heal whoever needs healing, I went back and fourth quite easily through my many connections, so there was nothing stopping you from seeing me when I was in Kirlsa!" she pushed.

"I-I must have just missed you…ah!" he drew back as she swung out at him again, drawing up hotly. "_Stop that_!" he hissed, his hair almost standing on end like a wounded cat.

"Don't you lie to me! You were far too busy ripping people up and letting out the '_wicked one_'," she mocked, and his eyes bugged out at this- no one but her would dare to mock the being he became- well except for…and his eyes glanced over to Sophia, and his dear 'foster mother' seemed to sense this, her tone much more serious, "and I thought you said you weren't going to trounce weaklings? Isn't that what you said? That you'd keep control of yourself…all the stories I had to listen to about your endeavours weren't so bad- you were at war, after all. I even felt pride that you were doing something noble besides killing in helping these people, that Albel the wicked (_**ha!**_) was being suppressed- but now this! This poor girl! What, did she reject you or something!" the woman was red in the face.

Albel clenched his fist. "_What-!_ No, it wasn't like that…" he looked away from both woman and girl as he felt his face flush a different colour to fury- which caught the woman's attention and stopped her pummelling of words. "The people here hate me…and one of them lunged at me…and she got in the way…that's all…" he whispered.

"That's all? A girl saves your life and you say 'that's all'? Hmph," she folded her arms.

"Well I never asked her to help-!" she whacked him again. "Stop doing that!" he barked.

"You baka! It's obvious that this girl really likes you, so why are you being like this! Are you 'frightened'" he drew up at this word in outrage, "that someone might actually like you- despite your faults?" she questioned.

Albel was silent- that was true- damn, this woman knew him better than he thought. He had been **expecting Sophia to hate him- even driving her to hate him at first**- he _knew _that once she found out about Albel the wicked and even Albel Nox's actions, that she would reject him. But then…

* * *

"_I'll show you Albel the wicked," Albel's eyes turned black, the katana drew up high- he would slice down into the maggot's body, watch the blade show through the other side, and then cut him open- he would leave nothing behind for his family to recognize._

"_S-stop…" the gauntlet retracted, the darkness lifted, the soft red glimmer returned, and the katana dropped from his hand. "A-Albel…" a course voice, a voice in pain, barely conscious- and the man was dropped to his knees and left to struggle to his feet._

"_Girl…"Albel knelt by her side and looked her over, in worry, this was his fault, "I…I … w-why the hell did you!" he exclaimed, his arms moving around her._

"_It's not your fault…" Sophia whispered, trying to smile._

"_Stop that- answer me!" Albel demanded, holding her tighter._

"_I…know…everything…" his eyes widened. "Fayt told me…it's ok…it's not…ah…"Sophia gasped for breath._

"_Damn you girl…don't you even think about being weak- do you hear me!" he shook her as her breathing faded, as he held her close. "Sophia!"_

"_I'm…sorry…"

* * *

_

Albel swallowed in disbelief. **She had known everything when she saved him- everything.** He didn't see Fayt being subtle or gentle with her about it- he even expected the word 'monster' to have come up a few times.

This meant, that **the girl suffering** and laying on the bed in front of him, **had wanted to save both Albel Nox and Albel the wicked**. He was confused as to why she would want to sacrifice herself for a man like him- but now he had to deal with this too- she also saw that **killing herself was justified to save Albel the wicked.**

He walked over to her side, pass the aging woman, to kneel by the bed, gauntlet resting on the side, right arm extending and cold pale fingertips and then palm pressing over her forehead imitating the doctor's action solemnly.

"Do you think that she'll make it?" he asked his eyes brimming with unwanted water, so he just had to frown- tears of frustration, _they were tears of frustration._

"I think she has a good chance," the woman smiled at him, his shining red eyes which now imitated the red moon and foretold passion and perhaps death.

He seemed to slump at first, like his touch was giving her his energy, _like the giving of kindness drained him like the act of anger and death fuelled him._

**_"Hey, is it ok to come in?"_** came an intruding voice from behind the door, causing Albel to groan.

"It's that stupid bluenette…" he sighed, meeting the doctor's quizzical eyes, "he's her childhood friend," he added, "he'll want to see her…but he blames me…quite rightly…he really hates me right now.."

"A love rival?" he almost didn't expect those words to come out of her mouth, and turned to her calculating face. "Then he'll have to wait his turn," she nodded, leaving him bewildered as she went over to the door and opened it slightly.

**_"I want to see Sophia!"_** the boy exclaimed. Albel grinned, a fatal mistake when talking to the doctor, and moments later another thwack came from outside the door, followed by the brat's whiny, _**"Ow! What was that for! What kind of doctor are you?"**_ and Albel repressed a howl of laughter.

"Keep quiet Mr. Leingod, Sophia is asleep and needs her rest- it would do neither of you any good for you to see her in her current condition, understand?" she began, and Fayt's mouth opened to protest. "She's also quite ill, and I don't want to risk anyone else being near her, you may be exposed to any illnesses her weak body catches, or you may expose her to an illness.

_**"But that won't happen- I've been vaccinated-"**_a growl of frustration as Fayt realised that the woman had no idea what that was.

"I don't care what you've been…you could be the healthiest person in Giatt and I would advise you to wait a while," she explained fiercely, when another voice came that Albel recognized- the 'ogre'.

"C'mon kid, the doc's right, we need to let her sleep. Chances are, if you see her like she is, you'll freak out again and wake her up, you will," he enforced, at Fayt's obvious protest, "because you care about her so much." Now this, Fayt accepted. "Just leave it a while and let the doctor do her thing, ok?" Cliff asked, and after a while Fayt was led away by the strong brute.

If there was one thing that brainless dope was good for, it was keeping the blue headed little prince of destruction at bay. He met the doctor with a grin of wicked gratitude, one which she returned in her scheming deviousness, before going back outside to guard the door. **Now Albel was alone with Sophia.**

"Girl…" Albel whispered softly, his hand brushing her cheek, "you looked after me…remember? Well…I'm not a very healing person…but that old bat is pretty good, she'll look after you…I'll stay nearby…I guess," he was embarrassed, but why? He was alone, wasn't he? Even Albel the wicked seemed to utter no complaint to his consciousness when he leaned over to brush his lips over hers. "Just one thing first…**don't ever do that again**…" heordered her unconscious form.

She remained still, but he continued.

"I know you know everything…but you don't seem to know…**how important you are** to all these fools…your life is worth so much more than mine…when I said you were weak…well…this is just between you and me, by the way," he looked to her, it was as if she was conscious to him, but she was quiet, "I wasn't being serious…you are strong. You may not fight like I do…or even that fool friend of yours, Leingod…but you are your own strength. All that symbology…I could never do all that…it takes a disciplined mind to study that level of symbology… I guess I mean…**I admire you**…yeah- not what you did tonight, mind you, that was just stupid… I mean… dammit…" he huffed, this was proving difficult.

"I do…appreciate it…achem…but…I don't want you to do this for me again…when it should be the other way around. _Don't let my enemies be your enemies…don't take the blame for what I've done_…if you get close to me…you'll just suffer…if I'd known that when I started this…I wouldn't have kissed you. Then again…back then I didn't know that I… oh hell! You know what I mean…" he sighed, staring down at her paling face. _I care about you..._ he couldn't even say it to her while she was unconscious.

* * *

Next chapter **will **be AlbelxSophia matchmaking...Sophia wakes up but why won't Albel see her? You just know something is wrong here! Need Sleep...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6 - Albel the Wicked Awakens

**MissNox:**

**I am so sorry for the long chapter, I needed to put this all in one… because I wanted to put in all the flashbacks and scenes here but also promised Alphia angst filled goodness… so I hope you'll forgive me- I just don't know what to do- ah- I- I think I may actually… **

**_(Does a Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket crazy feinting face and sinks to the floor unconscious)_**

**I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**

_They were stood waiting for the man at the desk to give back their weapons and special items. Fayt stood about 6 inches taller than Sophia, and looked smart and tidy, an early riser._

"_Yes Sophia?" Fayt replied, in that obvious 'charming boy' routine. _

"_Where are we going today?" Sophia asked- looking up at him with those ever wide innocent and placid eyes, hanging on his every movement._

"_Well, I guess it's alright if I tell you first, Sophia," he was generous- he favored her much more than any of his other companions. _

_But she did not swoon in delight as normal at this offering, nodding complacently with a wide smile. He could see it instantly- for he knew her best whether it was in her interest or not- that her smile wavered. But what could have changed this in** his princess**- unless instead of asking what- as his eyes looked pass her and spotted a rather meddlesome bystander- he should be asking 'who'. Ah. Albel Nox had obviously said something routinely spiteful that had shaken her._

_He smiled away her doubt with his own charismatic strength, which was a dangerous weapon in itself when it was misused, and paused above her for a moment. And then Fayt leant down to Sophia subtlety and whispered into her ear softly. _

"_Sophia… we'll always be together, **no one can take you away from me- you're mine** and I'm yours," he whispered, sensing her smile in delight, sensing the gentle glow of her pinking cheeks._

_This was going surprisingly well, he smiled artfully before brushing his lips over his Sophia's curious ear in all tenderness, blowing on it, then letting his fingertips keep her hair in place- knowing that the girl was now eating out of the palm of his hand, bewildered by her childhood friend's passes but none the less taken by them._

_Then he grinned- one final thing- as he stood within such a comfortable position, he looked over her shoulder and into the eyes that blazed at him in a fierce warning- which could also be mistaken by a certain samurai as flaunting if a bluenette knew how jealous he was- **not to hurt his Sophia again.**_

_

* * *

_

"Maybe I was a little angry at you earlier," he started, as he walked over to the samurai who was sulking by the staircase outside of Sophia's room. Albel looked up warily- too tired and disheveled to bear anger towards Fayt Leingod- after all, Fayt cared for Sophia just like he did, "and I know that no one can doubt that you may feel bad, or sorry for her condition," he continued.

"I do…" Albel managed to whisper, reduced to sitting on the bottom step in all his lack of energy.

It had been a long while since the doctor had told him he just had to wait and stay by her, a many few doubts from him and slaps from her later, it was very late the next night, and still her body seemed to be in a state of rest. The other bluenette Maria seemed to think it had something to do with her powers protecting Sophia. He had not actually spoken to any of them, so this was a little bit of a relief to him, to hear that Fayt understood- that meant the group understood. However…

"But you see," Fayt was slow, trying to be delicate with a small hint of slyness to the tone he used, "that **Sophia is like this _is _because of you**," he explained, carrying on as Albel sat still, "that man wanted to kill you because of what you've done in the past."

"I can't help that some asshole wants to kill me!" Albel frowned, what was Fayt trying to do?

"I know, calm down," Fayt actually sat by his side, on the step above his, "but technically you can stop this from happening again," he explained, and Albel looked his way incredulously, "lets face it… the only reason Sophia did this… is because she isthe kind girl who sees someone in pain and sets her heart on helping them recover,"

Albel managed to grin at the situation now. "So you're saying that to her, I'm some demented psychopath who **she felt sorry for**?" Albel replied.

"Well… that's a bit of a dramatic way to put it, but yeah… in a way. And the way you've been acting… which from what I can gather may be a bit more than leisurely battle aid, **Sophia has this silly notion that you are both close and that you like each other**… enough to hurt herself like this for you… and **that I can't allow**," Fayt was actually smiling at him- how could he smile like that with what he was saying?

"What are you saying then?" Albel sighed, tiring of the whole conversation, tiring of Fayt's faulse little pleasantries.

"I'm saying that Sophia _must be_ mistaken, Albel Nox doesn't feel that way, he can't feel that way, because he knows he'll always be Albel the wicked- and that Albel the wicked can only hurt people,"

Albel's eyes widened; _the whole healer role suited her, he thought. What, like killing suited him?_

"Sophia must have misinterpreted everything? I have no feelings for her? We aren't close? So she shouldn't do anything like this again? She should stay away from me, and **I should stay away from her**?" Albel was quiet, Fayt nodding.

"You can try to be a new person, but you know you just can't…**you'll be Albel the wicked forever**- and that fact will hurt the people around you- so it's a good thing that you hate everyone and everything," Fayt began.

"**I don't want to hate Sophia**," Albel looked away in shame- he couldn't believe he was exposing himself like this to Fayt Leingod- who didn't seem to realize how hard it was for him to say.

"But you do!" the teenager enforced.

Albel took a deep breath. "So… you want me to just ignore all my feelings for Sophia and carry on being the wicked one to her- like I am with everyone else- so we won't be together and she'll stop being close to me? **You want me to give her up so she'll be safe**?" Albel was quiet, and Fayt tasted his own saliva bitterly.

"This was a much nicer conversation when we weren't being direct with each other," Fayt smiled falsely, but Albel was severe.

"You do realize, that the only reason I can try to change, the only reason I'm different from the man you knew a while ago, is because of my feelings for her… maybe without her… maybe by casting aside all my feelings again…I'll revert back completely…to someone more dangerous than any Albel you've ever known…**you haven't _seen _wicked yet boy**," Albel frowned.

Fayt stood.

"Some one I care about is injured and it's your fault- I don't see much of a difference in you from the man I still know. Maybe I haven't seen Albel the wicked yet… but it's just a name… he could come out at any time- whether you're with Sophia or not- whether you're here or not- you're just too dangerous- you can never change… **your path… is the path of destruction**," Fayt frowned.

Albel lifted his head. "And of course, you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" he scorned.

"You don't have a choice, Albel… I'm the group leader… if you can't do this… then you should go- I'm not so sure that isn't a bad idea anyway. Like you said, you'll revert if you're not with Sophia in whatever way you had planned, you revert when you are… for us… it's just a lose-lose situation, and I refuse to let my friends be put in danger by you any more. If you can't control that side of yourself, you should leave- and if you can't leave Sophia alone, you should leave too," Fayt explained.

"Then I have no choice… **I'll be out of your way soon**… I won't bother you or your stupid cozy little friends anymore… just… listen to the girl… you don't understand her as well as you think you do," Albel stood, walking by Fayt, who had turned a deep shade of red.

* * *

She felt herself falling and the conflicts in her nightmares ending for the moment. Her eyes opened to a musky blue room- the light before the sun rose and caused dawn to emerge. The kind of light that shows someone has either had little or no sleep.

**"Albel?"** Sophia managed to speak to the blurring figure in front of her, who made a barely audible sound of contempt at the shoddy guess.

"No, it's Fayt," a corrected gentleness, as her eyes focused on him.

"Oh…Fayt…" Sophia smiled wearily, and there was another moment of awkward silence, "what happened?" she asked, still drained of all energy.

"Well… after your little heroic act," Fayt seemed reluctant to tell her, "Albel brought you back here," he confessed, "and the doctor…she looked after you. Actually, this is the first time I've been able to see you, Sophia," he held both of her hands, "I've been really worried about you,"

"I'm so sorry I worried you like this, I just had to… well, you don't have to worry about me, Fayt, I'm fine," Sophia assured him, pausing before changing the subject, "…umm… Albel, do you know where he is?" Sophia asked timidly, to which Fayt did not restrain a frown.

He let go of her hands, and stopped leaning over to her to sit up with an indignant shrug.

"I don't know where he is, and you shouldn't worry about him, **it's his fault** you're like this in the first place," Fayt frowned, holding back something, fighting to repress severity, that controlling tone almost slipping through.

"But it's not Albel's fault- and I really need to speak to him," Sophia pleaded.

"Really, well you seem to care an awful lot more about him than he does about you! While I've been- while we've all been worrying over you- he's been goodness knows where- angry as always- he didn't seem remorseful or grateful, or even worried!" Fayt scorned.

Sophia didn't seem changed by this information. She tried to be tactful.

"I appreciate that you've been worried about me… I really do Fayt… but the truth is, there's no point in trying to tell me how Albel seemed to react, or what it looked like he felt… because no one really knows… in doing so you sound just like Nel and Cliff… just because you don't like him, **it's not fair**,"

Fayt's face cleared. "I didn't say I didn't like him," as she was clearly uncomfortable now, "I'm just afraid that he's going to hurt you… I think he already has…"

"He couldn't have stopped me doing this… I wanted to… besides…I can see it. **I can see things about him you can't, good things**, because he's open with me- and **I really do like him**-!" Sophia tried to explain.

"Sophia!" Fayt complained, rising from his seat. "Enough to do this!" he gestured to her own damaged body.

"_He's_ always looking out for _me_," Sophia smiled, "I just wanted to do the same for him,"

"He's always looking out for _enemies_- you are just another soldier, each time he weighs failure and success of aid to each party member- that you've noticed he gives a lot more to you is probably more to do with the simple fact that you are the one always needing help," Fayt explained, "it's a cold, warrior logic,"

A cold warrior logic? "I don't think you're right Fayt," Sophia shook her head, "I only have your opinion that that's the case… you're the one that made up that analogy… I need to hear it from Albel or I'd be discriminating,"

Fayt sighed and folded his arms. He couldn't be tactful- but he had thought up a sort of strategy to the whole conversation. "I didn't want to tell you this Sophia…but Albel, I spoke to him," Fayt told her, continuing before she could interrupt, "just after the doctor had finished with you… and he said… **he didn't want to talk to you, or even see you.**"

Sophia suddenly found breathing difficult, she felt her insides crumple, and her chest tighten. "Why would he"-

"I told you, Sophia…" he started off gentle, "all he thinks about is fighting and strength… how could someone like him possibly understand why someone would jump in front of a knife for him? Sacrifice their life for his- he doesn't understand it or appreciate it- and what makes you think that was the right thing to do?" he was stern.

Sophia looked down thoughtfully.

"Fayt… do you remember… moon base? The day I found out… about my powers?" she asked, seeming to catch Fayt off guard with the question.

* * *

_**The coming Crisis for humanity, Time Gate, 4D Space, creators of our universe; everything became clear in moon base.**_

"_A 4D being?" Sophia whispered. _

'_That is why we have decided to give the next child, professor Esteed's child, the power to connect space—the connection gene. She will be able to use this symbological genetic power to create a path through the time gate and into 4D space.'_

"_What?" Sophia's voice was small, she felt her limbs failing her, she could do nothing but stare at the man on the screen who had just told her this, and then to her father in the background._

'_This unborn child is the key to unlocking our enemy's gates.' _

**A key? She was just some kind of key to them?** She didn't even have a name yet… but her purpose had been decided for her before her birth? So this was the big secret- and what she thought she would have to comfort Fayt about- all she had prepared for, seemed to vanish and crumble before her.

"_No, it can't be. I…" Sophia stood in disbelief- in denial._

_Why would they do that to her- and she turned to Fayt, her source of comfort, and held him and was held. But she had to look back to the man by her uncle's side- her father, and they locked eyes with each other._

'_I feel horrible for making you bear this heavy burden. I will not ask for your forgiveness. **Choose your own path. Think, decide, act for yourselves. **We love you.'_

_

* * *

_

Sophia was smiling.

"My father. That day, I felt like he was right there in the room with me- looking right at me as uncle Robert said those words… and I knew that from then on **I had to be more independent and follow my own path**. I will continue to do so… even if it hurts me- even if it crumbles beneath my very feet… even if I lose everything else in doing so. The professor said to chose between destruction and salvation…Fayt? I've made my choice… **and I won't rest until I know where Albel** is…"

Fayt could do nothing but watch in dismay as she stirred in pain and sat up in a struggle. Her words had a double meaning to them, her strength kept him still, stunning him. **Had she chosen Albel over him**?

"Wait… just wait a minute Sophia," now only his words could speak to her, "you need to rest-!" he exclaimed.

**At this point in the conversation the two childhood friends were almost bowled over by the impact of the door blasting open.**

"Alright! What did you say to Albel!" the doctor exclaimed, as she barged into the room, Fayt turning in surprise and reverence, and Sophia pinned to the spot as the woman nearly feinted at the sight of her standing. "Miss Sophia, you need to be in bed!" she insisted, moving over to the girl.

"I'm fine, I need to speak to Albel…" Sophia told her.

"Yes Sophia, listen to the doctor, you need to rest- besides, it's like I told you… Albel, he doesn't want to talk… he doesn't even care-!" Fayt began, when the old woman whipped round to him and pelted him in the face with a healing staff, knocking him to the floor.

"How dare you say that about Albel! **He's been worried sick**!" the doctor cried, Sophia looking up desperately, Fayt wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth with a hand and frowning at her meddling.

"Doctor? Is that true? Then… why hasn't he come to see me? Why doesn't he want to talk to me?" Sophia asked.

"Well, if you really want to know that, you should ask your friend Mr. Leingod!" the doctor waved in his direction, as he stood with difficulty, to bear the weight of Sophia's wide eyes.

She cupped her hands… surely not Fayt…not her best friend…the one person she could trust to be on her side besides… "Fayt?" Sophia bleated.

"He's all wrong for you, Sophia, alright? He'll just hurt you- **he's a killer- he always has been, and he always will be**, he doesn't know anything else!" Fayt shouted.

"Fayt; **I trusted you**…" Sophia whispered, the very tone of which seemed to cause the bluenette swordsman pain.

"What did you do?" the doctor demanded, shifting her boot menacingly in the same kind of pugnacious indication as Cliff cracking his knuckles.

Fayt went pale at the sight of her.

"We were talking and he told me about how he felt about the whole thing, something about it happening again wherever he went because of who he was- that it would be dangerous for Sophia… and I agreed…" Fayt blurted out. "He told me to tell you what I have and to go along with the whole thing…"

"I think you're lying," the doctor frowned, meeting Fayt's challenging stare, "who really came up with all of this?"

Yet Sophia did not or would not hear of this further betrayal. "You knew **he was worried the whole time**!" Sophia wiped the tears from her eyes, but before vengeance could be hers, the doctor swept in with a firm kickto his shins, ignoring his yelp.

"Miss Sophia? You really want to speak to Albel? Then you should go quickly, he's leaving," the doctor told her.

"Leaving?" Sophia panicked. "Why would he leave?" she asked sadly.

The doctor looked to Sophia. "Maybe he got the impression from _someone_ that his presence was a danger," the doctor refused to glare at Fayt, whose nerves were now shot. "Nothing I said seemed to get through to him- he's always doing this- leaving before he has to see anyone, **his path is always alone,**"

"Well it shouldn't be! Where is he, m'am?" Sophia questioned. "I need to stop him!" "It's dangerous for your body- but maybe that will force that idiot to wake up, he should be somewhere near the gates by now- he was looking for supplies for himself," she informed the girl who went over to the door.

"Sophia, you can't!" Fayt was wild with fury, going to stop her, when the doctor stood in his way and Sophia whipped round to him.

"I thought you were my friend! Fayt, **why would you try to hurt me like this**!" Sophia was crying, and before he could stop her, she had left.

"Dammit- move out of the way!" Fayt shouted, when he was pushed back.

"Stop being such a selfish brat!" the doctor snapped, "You are more like Albel was than you realise…" she shook her head with a tired sigh.

* * *

"_Where do you think you're going, Albel?" The voice was enough to force him around with a wince- her again._

"_Where do you think I'm going, woman? There's a war on, and they've called for my services," Albel replied, as he stood by the gates towards Airyglyph, wavering at the sight of the woman who had been looking after him._

_She stood right in his face now. _

"_Oh, is that so? 'There's a war on', 'they'll need your services'," her voice was mimicking, her face furious, her eyes fuming, "and what about saying goodbye? Don't you think that the people who care about you deserve that much at least?"_

"_What, that old codger?" he scoffed. "He'd practically shove me out of the door if I told him," Albel told her, when her glare intensified and the passers by noted with admiration how this one woman forced Albel Nox back with a single piercing look._

"_He would not! Besides, what makes you think I was even talking about Woltar!" she burned with anger._

"_Oh." Albel placed a gauntlet over his hilt and paused, looking like he was trying to be delicate for once when- "so, you were worried about me, and you'll miss me," he grinned._

"_**BAKA**!" the doctor yelled, before whacking him round the face, and then they stood heaving at each other, at arms length, when he was pulled into a startling embrace- the woman had never hugged him before, this was different._

_An uncertain arm rose and held round her back, not daring to try to be over eager in the action. The prospect of someone caring about him- a crippled demon- despite how awful he was… was confusing and upsetting, no one had tried to hug him since he lost that arm- who better than the one who took it off for him?_

"_You've gotten strong, Albel, very strong… your body is one that just won't quit- you definitely have a samurai's stamina… but please, look after yourself and come back and see me again when you can. Your body may be healthy, but you need to keep it up… and war is… I won't pretend to know exactly what it's like for the soldiers, but I have seen my fair share of mentally shaken warriors,"_

"_So your motherly advice is, don't go crazy?" Albel grinned again, nodding at the look on her face. "Alright, I know. Tch…I'm not going to die out there, you know, I'm going to join the masses, and **kill** all my enemies," he smirked, watching her half-hearted smile.__

* * *

_

"Where do you think you're going, Albel?" it was so familiar, they both knew it, but the feeling was so different.

There was a severity in her tone and expression (not that he had turned round to see it yet) and there was defeat in the atmosphere surrounding him. It was like **he had gone off to war and had lost something more precious** than a limb.

"It's not safe here…" Albel was surprisingly quiet, the arrogance was gone- but in fact so was any quality of confidence the man once had.

Still he did not turn round to her, was he ashamed, or did he lack the energy and will to even greet her? This wasn't Albel Nox or Albel the wicked- this was a shell, in which either could break through into, recovery or insane blood thirst.

"It's not safe for anyone where I am," he added, his good arm reaching up and holding his gauntlet in self comfort, comforting his wound as if it were fresh and open, but without any urgency to be healed or saved, "**especially not the girl. I hurt her**… I stabbed her… Albel the wicked stabbed her…" he whispered, wavering on the spot and struggling.

"What are you talking about! You didn't hurt Sophia; that was someone else's fault! It was an accident! She did it because **she loves you**- don't you realise that! This is exactly the same as with your father- but this time she's alive and well- if you leave her- it'll break her heart! Albel!"

"Shut up you hag!" Albel hissed. Who was this? "You never cared about me- you just didn't want to fail! You were just obligated to do your job! You are like every other idiot who claims to have wanted to help me… you won't even see it- you _can't_ help me- I'll be Albel the wicked forever- you're wasting your time- and so is that little fool of a girl!"

"How could you say that, Albel? Who told you that? I want to help you because I care about you, that's why- I'm sure Sophia feels the same way- I'm sure that's how your father felt-!"

"Shut up- **don't talk about my father**!" Albel exclaimed, whipping round to her, movingaway with a shrug as she tried to touch him. "I _killed_ my father- _I loved him so much_ and I _killed_ him- I should have taken the hint then but I didn't- and now… **Sophia may die too**. If she wakes up… it would be better if I wasn't here! Now fuck off!" Albel yelled, placing his hand over his chest now to an old wound and walking forwards.

After each step he stopped to stare blankly at the ground. **He wanted to forget her**… he could feel himself gripping onto himself as he let the time when all that mattered was blood return, the time when all there was were the weak and the strong, those he could and couldn't kill, those on his side and those he could massacre. The hate and anger of that self loathing, existence hating killer, of even before the currently ending war, of the one before that, and the one before that.

A dozen wars ago, in his youth, when the taking of one life was so simple that it left the body and blood behind like he had done nothing, filling his eyes with crimson of a lack of understanding, until the day he did but just couldn't care with how many he had slaughtered already. How necessary it had become, like a compulsion, like a need, like a drug for his sword, for his mind.

He would enter this world again, he would leave these people and their kindness, if it meant otherwise he was a danger and a burden- his pride could not allow for something like that, and now neither could his conscience. In certain ways he had become weaker, but in certain ways he was stronger- and _if the person that brought out those strengths and people like her were in danger_ because of a past that some people including himself would not let go- **he would rather revert**.

Revert to the kind of person he was before. Albel Nox and Albel the wicked were not two different people, just two moods or parts of him that had grown since he was born, coming out to decide for Albel depending on how things were. Albel the wicked was harder to contain, he was the anger and hate, the contempt and bloodlust, the arrogance and fear. Parts of this side of Albel came out all the time, but were guarded against. Albel Nox, was struggling to come into his own, with care and compassion… but now all development in those areas would cease forever.

His eyes burned a twin star red, a hot flaring set of suns, feasting pools of blood, the churning brew of crimson plasma. Years of caking his weapon in remains and fresh bodies had done this. As he neared the pass towards the exit of such an insufferable place, the villagers moved out of the way. With all the struggle of pain and grief gone, their **'symbol of everyone's suffering'** walked amongst them once more. But this was more terrible, with each stride he took, the evil and fearful power, the demonic aura of thousands of deaths on his hands grew, until it seemed to be the world of dead emanated from his body.

He was terrifying. No one dared to speak, this man didn't know what the word 'restraint' meant. Whether verbal or physical, an attack was an attack. If any of them said anything or even moved his way with even an ounce of aggression, they would die- and who knew whether he would then associate the other villagers as being on his victim's side, and kill them all. **This man belonged in a battlefield** in another time and place, not among the peaceful people of Arias.

* * *

He looked at the gate now, which held no guards at them, those brave men had scooted off towards the church to save themselves the possibility of inciting him.

_"Hmph, maggots,"_ Albel cursed, with a low moody glare, before putting one foot forwards.

"Albel?" came a small voice, and his head snapped up quickly and he swerved to meet the enemy, his katana out at the foe who impressed him by getting so near without him detecting their presence.

_"You…"_ he shrilled, as his katana hovered perfectly still, inches from her heart, _"what do you want!"_ he spat in fury, his voice thundering.

"Albel…" she let her lips move and her eyes slant, and the water brim up in her eyes, "why are you leaving?" she asked. "I'm sorry if you didn't want me to do this… but I just had to… I thought you'd be hurt…"

_"And exactly what do I care about what some stupid little girl wants to do with her life- even if she wants to throw it away- I've seen it too many times, idiots who think that they can save their comrades by dying, comrades rushing in to take revenge and following them in their death… foolish fathers who save their worthless sons… I don't want some teary eyed little maggot to help me!"_ he shouted.

He looked her over with a regarded respect- she hadn't broken into tears yet, she wasn't frightened of him. He thought that the girl had no backbone- at times she was fearful of him even before now- but perhaps the more she had to deal with, the more confident she became.

"So? I just won't do that again… you don't have to leave… I'm sorry…" Sophia shook her head.

_"Why in the hell would I want to stay here! I couldn't stand being around little maggots like you any longer… I hate this journey- I don't give a shit about the universe- I hate those worms you call comrades- and most of all- the one I hate the most- is you!"_ he shouted.

Sophia stood still, her face had fallen to disdain, her heart crumpled and tears fell. "Albel… you can't…"

_"I hate you,"_ Albel frowned. _"How loud do I have to say it before it gets through that thick little skull of yours you stupid bitch! **I HATE YOU!**"_ Albel shouted.

Sophia let out a small sob. "But… Albel… how can you say that? I thought you…" she trembled.

_"Aww, did I hurt your feelings?"_ Albel sneered, standing tall now, looking down his nose, _"What the hell is wrong with you? Unless,"_ he smirked in wicked amusement, _"you thought I actually liked you!"_ and then came his laughter.

She looked up at him in despair.

_"Can't a man take what he wants and then throw it away anymore? I've had enough of your whining! You're so stupid it's irritating- you're so naïve and foolish that you don't even know when you're just being used for a bit of fun? When did I ever say I liked you!"_ he demanded in disgust.

Sophia shook her head, oblivious to Albel's anger. All of a sudden Albel's words had enraged her too.

"I don't know what Fayt told you," she looked up at him, "but **I can make my own choices Albel**… I thought you said I was strong… I thought you were the one who wouldn't treat me like Fayt does! So what are you doing! **Stop doing this!**" she told him.

_"What the fuck are you going on about!"_ Albel glared, trying to intimidate again, but being met (maybe not in height) but in confidence.

"Stop trying to push me away, it won't work! There's no difference between Albel Nox and Albel the wicked- I know this… I know because I love you Albel!" she told him, looking right into his flickering eyes. "All the time! When you're angry, hateful or full of contempt… when you want to chop enemies up… I love you then and when you're happy… I love all of you… so there's no point in trying to do this. I'll just keep following you," she stated stubbornly, hands on her hips, eyes drying, her look turning fierce.

_"But…I hate you!"_ Albel hissed desperately.

"No you don't," Sophia shook her head, "you can't lie to me, 'Albel the wicked' (**ha!**)," and he froze, "just because I was out of it… doesn't mean I couldn't hear you… you seem to forget my strength, Albel. I embody connection… whatever your thoughts were… I could feel them then and I can now. **I heard everything you wanted me to hear**," she stated triumphantly.

Albel stood back, his eyes weren't dimming… the prospect of eye colour and aura signalling a mood swing of anger is rather silly, but they were staring at her with a fearful uncertainty… this was not something he had expected to happen.

"You mean…" he swallowed, good hand holding his gauntlet, head lowering and looking to the floor- his little trip to the past had ended; his Albel the wicked, his anger and hate, had died down.

'_I know you know everything…but you don't seem to know…how important you are to all these fools…**your life is worth so much more than mine**…when I said you were weak…well…this is just between you and me, by the way," he looked to her, it was as if she was conscious to him, but she was quiet, "I wasn't being serious…**you are strong**. You may not fight like I do…or even that fool friend of yours, Leingod…but you are your own strength. All that symbology…I could never do all that…it takes a disciplined mind to study that level of symbology… I guess I mean…**I admire you**…yeah- not what you did tonight, mind you, that was just stupid… I mean… dammit…' he huffed, this was proving difficult._

'_I do…appreciate it…achem…but…I don't want you to do this for me again…when **it should be the other way around**. Don't let my enemies be your enemies…don't' take the blame for what I've done…if you get close to me…you'll just suffer…if I'd known that when I started this…I wouldn't have kissed you. Then again…**back then I didn't know that I**… oh hell! You know what I mean…' he sighed, staring down at her paling face._

"I know you care about me… Albel… I know you care," she stepped forwards and smiled some more. "So wherever you're going... wherever you want to go, **take me too**."

Sophia took his cheek in her hand, and turned his head to look up and at her. He looked like he was sulking, like a child, she was the gentle mother.

"I was leaving, because Fayt said..."

"This isn't about Fayt, this is about you and me, isn't it?" Sophia asked. "He knows that your past had nothing to do with me being hurt, he knows it was really about my feelings for you being strong enough to do something like that. He knows and you should know that he just can't stand the thought of me not being with him... I don't want to say it... he's my friend, but... he's jealous...Albel," Sophia smiled, as they looked into eachother's eyes.

"Fayt Leingod... Mr. Perfect... is jealous of me?" Albel repeated, as if he hardly believed it, as **he took her hand and held it in his own.**

And Sophia smiled at this sarcastic jest- there was her Albel, being honest with himself. "Don't you think I'm something to be jealous over?" she grinned, as her pulled her in and held her with a rather smug grin over his face.

"From experience... I'd say yes... but you're so easy to win over- a few kisses and that's it? You're a typical fickle woman..." he sighed, casting his eyes downwards for a moment.

"Albel, what is it?" Sophia fretted instantly.

"Are you sure about this?" Albel looked her way. "I mean, if you stay here, you'd have none of that technology... you'd be miles away from home, you might even lose a friend," Albel explained.

"Wow, you're being so sensitive about this!" Sophia giggled. "But yes, it doesn't matter where I am, it's who I'm with that will be where my home is! There's a saying on earth, **'home is where the heart is'**!" she declared cheerfully.

"All earthlings are romantisizing fools, aren't they?" Albel winced, when Sophia hit him playfully.

"Anyway! I meant... wherever you go, I'll go too!" Sophia sang, and Albel actually smiled at her, not a smirk or a grin, or a sarcastic or smug look... **a real smile**. "Albel!" Sophia cried, launching into a hug.

He stood still, remembering, and rose his arm to hold her tight.

"Albel, don't forget, I love every part of you, this is only a half hug!" Sophia scorned, as if she expected better, and for a moment (in a world where he imagined that Sophia was not the same kind of woman as the doctor who would beat him up if he did) he thought of protesting, but then slowly, the gauntlet rose, the_ claws careful not to scrape over her or harm her._

"I can't stay here... unless you really want to... I was thinking about going back to the facility... _until these fools actually decided to get their asses into gear and go fight Luther_... we've been all over the place doing nothing in particular... giving the man all the time in the world to come up with a plan... they only need me for the final battle... so if you want," he let her go, seeing her nod frantically at whatever he would suggest, "I was going to go back to the facility," he shrugged.

"Okay! Then we can have the others contact us when they need us!" Sophia nodded. **"I want to stay right by you, Albel!"**

"Then, I want you to stay right by me," Albel nodded approval, smiling again.

"No!" Fayt exclaimed, from behind them, his body showing binary code and symbological symbols, the gene of destruction reacting to threat and outrage.

* * *

**Collapses from typing and thinking for so long... I had to be soooo careful... and yeah... I made Albel smile... he finally found someone to love him and understand him... he's entitled to change a bit and smile... go Albel happyness equal rights!**

**Chappie 7 will probably be something like: Fayt takes his frustration out... _on Albel_, using his symbological powers of destruction... and it seems that Albel will... disappear! But not if Sophia has anything to do with it! And then some other stuff... if Albel makes it! (mwahaha.)**

**Disclaimer that is meant to be funny but really isn't:**

**I don't own anything from Star Ocean, if I did a major plot change would be in order, like the creators wouldn't be homophobes and make the girls pair up romantically with Fayt and the guys just be friends. I would make it a multiplayer game, I would give the dedicated SO fans the soundtrack automatically, so that even if they did DELETE all their battle trophies on accident by creating new data for a new game, it wouldn't have wasted 135 hours of my life playing the previous game just to get the battle trophies I missed. I would have Albel as a permanent character and maybe put in different battle modes too… I would definitely be against chaining Albel up against a wall and would state more clearly the obvious truth like it says in your info manual in the game that he LOST his arm completely. I would also… have been the first person to marry Albel online, in fact- I would have made the marrying Albel website. End of Rant/ dream. **


	7. Chapter 7 - To Hell and Back Again

**MissNox**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Ocean 3 or any of it's characters...anyone who says I do is lying. I do own the doctor, however, _not_ doctor who. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I said, Fayt has appeared and he is NOT happy at the union... so cue usual unpredictable dangerous powers in a depiction of how scary it would actually be if a bratty spoilt teenager had destruction powers.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

"Then, I want you to stay right by me," Albel nodded approval, smiling again."No!" Fayt exclaimed, from behind them, his body showing binary code and symbological symbols, the gene of destruction reacting to threat and outrage.

Sophia turned as she felt the energy surrounding her friend, the power given to him by her uncle and the other scientists was out of control and sporadic- only reacting to the severest of situations. Did Fayt not want them to be together that badly, that he would aim for Albel while she was in the line of fire to **erase him from existence**?

"Fayt, stop!" Sophia shook her head, arms out wide, to step in the way completely so her body protected Albel's.

And if Fayt hadn't believed Sophia's protection of Albel before (at the cost of her own life) he did now, and it did nothing to help the surging power of ocean that poured out of his being and left him deaf to Sophia's reasoning.

Both hands outspread, white feathers erupting, crowds forming and drawing back in awe, a shimmering, wind-chime chorus like settling stars on the blue sea- **embodiment of destruction**- to delete data- to phase out life.

"Sophia is not yours!" the cry that initiated the power- it was like the teen could see through Sophia's steadily shaken form to the samurai glaring over her.

Sophia shook her head- why would Fayt use his powers this way- she had to believe that Fayt was once again not in control, that he had no idea what he was doing- like the other times- otherwise she would have to believe that he would want to hurt her.

Albel frowned, he had no time to stop it, this power could not be dodged. He could not attack at such a distance- he could not attack an already provoked weapon in an area like this. Not that he cared in the slightest about the Aquarian fools who had already crossed him when their own hatred nearly led to the death of someone he held dear, but there was the girl to think about- a girl who had saved him once and now stood in the way again.

"I thought I told you girl… **I won't let you do that for me again**…" whispered the warm breath over her neck, as the power was sent around them- but before Sophia could turn around to demand what he had meant by this, she was given a harsh push, and she staggered away from the one she had been trying to protect as the destruction gene flew around him.

"Albel!" Sophia cried desperately, as Albel's dark crimson form was enshrouded by a calming blue, leaving only an outline that was slowly vanishing. "Stop! Fayt, stop!" Sophia begged, going to run over to the warrior who was very different from the Fayt Leingod she knew- when a strong pair of hands held her away from the gates and pulled her back.

Outside of the blinding light she could see nothing- only- the sound- the sound of Fayt's incoherent yelling and a pair of blue eyes through the void. **One person within that light was a demon right now- and it wasn't Albel.**

"It wouldn't be safe to interfere… he pushed you out of the way for a reason- let him protect you this time…" she was held in place by none other than the Klausian.

Cliff Fittir was solemn. And as expected (standing idly by as their friend eradicated a man for completely selfish reasons) were the rest of the party… all looking on in awe and horror. Maria in particular looked on in intrigue… as it was the first time she had seen another power but hers being used like this. All of it was enough to fuel Sophia's grief and fury as she swept round to the girl.

"Can't you do something!" she demanded, tears drenching her face as the power around Fayt peaked and the energy started to disperse… she could feel something tearing at her own heart, and she knew, **Albel was leaving** her.

"Like what? My power can't stop Fayt's… even if I could control it," Maria seemed indignant- she never did like Sophia, but her eyes did shine in sympathy.

"Why do you suppose it's taking so long?" Cliff questioned suddenly, looking to the others, when Sophia once again flailed in his grip.

"How can that be all you're worried about- Albel's going to die!" Sophia sobbed, "let me go!" she struggled hopelessly.

"And just what are you going to do?" Nel stood in front of her with a harsh glare. "Jump in and die with him? How can you be so selfish? What about Fayt? Are you going to let him live with the knowledge that he killed you? What about us? Are you going to make us feel guilty even though there's nothing we can do? What about the universe? Are you going to abandon what you started because of one man who was going to die anyway… just because of who he is? Well?" she demanded.

Sophia stamped down on Cliff's foot and managed to wriggle free, easily evading Nel as she went to lunge forward to apprehend her. The crimson blade only ended up running headfirst into Cliff, and they fell over each other.

Sophia whipped round, back against the barrier of Fayt's energy, shuffling back slowly and warding off the abhorred members of Fayt's entourage as they edged forward to stop her. She was an escapee with only one route left to her- forced to the edge of a rock face with a steep drop below; with every step forwards her pursuers took, she took one back, even knowing where it led- **DESTRUCTION**- in fact knowing that it was the way she wanted to go if it meant otherwise she would have to go back.

Then finally, right at the edge of the point, the drop below her, she (the escapee) would let her arms form wings and would fall back. And so Sophia darted into the energy that would rip away her body… leaving the others to jolt forwards in shock but stop wisely.

"Holy shit." Cliff whispered, covering his mouth, each member feeling a twang of terror and tightening in their chests in sorrow. Fayt was _not_ going to like this. **Sophia was dead, along with Albel.**

* * *

(Scolds anyone who would think I'd kill Albel, _ever_).

It filled his eyes, it surrounded his body first as an overwhelming moving cloud of nothingness and then as an absolute.

Albel shot up and immediately sat back away from the darkness around him. Only to find that his back did not meet a wall- and he turned and stood to see the reason why. Miles and miles of pitch black… an empty void of nothing, a disheartened core of **afterlife- an unpainted, black canvas of what was meant to be hell.**

He scoffed lightly, holding his gauntlet in comfort; perhaps their creator never expected his data would need such a thing.

But Albel could not be satisfied or disappointed with this place… that would mean he had expectations… that would mean he would had to have spent time in his life thinking about life after death, rather than just death and how many deaths he could cause.

He growled… if the purpose of hell was to piss off its occupants, then it was better off an empty space. Then again… if this was hell… where were all the other naughty boys and girls? He winced… he supposed **perhaps everyone else had some good in their hearts** and had done some good things. What had he done? What could he have to show for his life except for those he would have expected to meet again down here- expected? So he did expect something… or had imagined something?

Before, this place would have been Albel the wicked's perfect heaven… for he was alone… therefore he was the strongest and no one he killed could bother him. But now… he was different… wasn't he? But no matter what he did, he had still committed terrible heinous crimes that could never be forgiven. No matter how much he changed, **he was doomed to hell**, whatever that was.

He paused to rub the sore spot on his head. Damn that hurt- as much as when that bitch doctor hit him one.

He looked around one last time. No one. Albel Nox was alone. This was his punishment… but was it enough?

"_Hello cripple, I was getting rather bored down here."_

Albel looked round in surprise to be struck in the stomach and thrown back into the abyss, his eyes blacking out the nothingness. They wavered open, focusing on the hand that was outstretched to his right, and then in surprise to the ground he could see, rising to the crimson red that surrounded him, of the unveiled hell. **Blood, torturous fire, screaming, the cries of an eternal war.**

He groaned, and then his eyes focused on the approaching figure, clad out in a mocking suit of armor that was a proclamation of his failed life- of his tortured body and soul, his tormenter- Duke Vox in his Dragon Brigade outfit.

"Vox…" he choked, feeling like a child again at the repugnant, cold smile that crept over the man's face as he was towered above.

"_You should enjoy this place, wicked one, there are plenty of people to hate and laugh at you down here… there are plenty of ways to make you wail that I've been dying to show you ever since I came down here,"_

"This… cannot be…!" Albel coughed, holding his stomach before struggling to rise under the pressure in his gut, when another blow kicked him back down, sending him skidding over the searing hot sands of what appeared to be hell.

He landed on his front, as the blood wept from beneath him, he listened to the **war** around him, but was aware of it being a backdrop… representing **the only thing in his life he contributed to** (conflict) and the surroundings from which most of his life's crimes were committed. The **screaming** was constant and rang in his ears over and over. The screams of victims' last voices of terror before **massacre**… all his own, to be replayed like a broken record.

And of course (as a foot crushed his shoulder blade) the physical punishment that might start off as violence… and lead to **indignity**… his past and present tormentor would be his eternal future torturer. He looked up at the glowering face of his enemy, flickering to a Fayt Leingod innocence and then to the crying anger of the duke.

"_I'm going to enjoy putting you in your place, cripple, just like old times…" Vox grinned manically._

**Hell… had also thought of shame and weakness…**

_When you leave this world… you leave behind everything you have built for yourself… you leave only those you knew behind and what you did for them. You can choose what mark you leave, whether you build your life around a strength that will fade away into nothing when you die and be replaced by a memory, good or bad, or you can focus on leading a life for others, and leave a part of yourself behind in them…_

"Nothing… there's nothing…" Albel looked down, refusing to start crying after death, even as Vox prepared for more pain.

Who knew if this Vox was real? He was real enough… a blow to the spine proved that.

_**You don't have to accept it…**_

His head rose…

_**There's someone calling for you…**_

"What…?" he breathed, as the approaching Vox seemed to fade.

_**This doesn't have to be your final resting place… there's someone calling for your return with the power to bring you back- with the power to alter your fate… you could become who you were meant to be…**_

"Who would… call for me…?" Albel scoffed. "Why would I be anywhere but here? I knew… when it was all over… I would end up in a place like this…" Albel tried to focus on Vox's form, and the more he did so, the more it became clear.

"_Little cripple, I knew you'd give up in the end- this is your reality now!" Vox roared, as he beat down on Albel brutally, Albel unable to move beneath him, forced down into the ground._

"_This is it, then? This is what I … deserve…" Albel forced out, fading away into his own end._

Someone's calling you. _Go away._

"Albel!" _Girl? _**The voice was an angel.**

"Don't leave me! This isn't the end- I won't let you go!"

**CONNECTION… **can it draw more than two spaces together? Can it negate destruction with the power to connect two bodies, two souls, two hearts, two people?

He rose his head once more, eyes searching for the reason behind such a taunting voice- what a cruel hell… he could hear her but he couldn't see her… or feel her… an angel's voice through hell to rescue him… to reach him…to need him. To want him.

_No one needs Albel the wicked. "_I do." _No one wants Albel the wicked. _"Albel! I want you back- I won't let you leave me- I won't let you suffer…"

_But I can't stop it now… this is my place… I deserve to be here… this is my reality now…_

"Who decided? The gods? I thought Albel the wicked didn't believe in gods? I thought Albel the wicked would let no one judge him… you judged yourself; you've put yourself down there. You've looked inside yourself and punished yourself; but **you shouldn't be there Albel… you should be here, with me."**

He winced in pain… it wasn't like he didn't want to… he stopped his thoughts as they came, and he looked above to the warmth that seemed to fall across his face. Where was Vox now? Were his eyes deceiving him, or was the hellish 'sky' moving and dispersing, replaced by a soft orange glow.

"Albel?" desperate.

"_How can I go back, be happy… and then be torn from you again to come back here?" Albel began to lower his head, trying for a moment to concentrate on Vox's pain, instead of that presence._

"Everyone deserves a second chance… if they're willing… you might even live a life with me… that will stop you from wanting to do this to yourself…Albel?"

"_It's not that I don't want to… but I'm dead… stupid girl…" he grinned, as he felt her through the light._

"The only person who put you down here is you… so the only person stopping you from coming back to me… is you. In the end… the powers of destruction and connection can only work on what 4D sees as real… you can come back… if you want to… because my connection to you can't be severed that easily. I can only bring you back with my powers… if you want me to…"

"Girl?" Albel looked up again, ignoring the hellish place around him and focusing only on that endless light. **"Take me back…"** he whispered.

"Silly samurai… you just had to say so… you're back already…" a voice with an invisible warming smile, and a blinding white light took away all that Albel could see, hear and feel, and replaced it with a waking dream.

* * *

"_Albel?"_

"_Meh?"_

"Albel Nox!"

"Bah…"

"**ALBEL!" **

_Thwack!

* * *

_

"OW!" Albel opened his eyes in an instant, as a small hand hit him over the face.

And he felt his arms close around the one in front of him… he looked down in relief to see Sophia… to see himself holding her tightly. To see her holding back and something watery hitting his chest. Tears.

"Girl?" he spoke down to her, as the light of destruction around them faded.

Sophia looked up with red eyes of her own to meet those of the one who held her and spoke to her not only with respect and affection… but what she could only place as **a form of love** in the tone, though it seemed to be difficult, it was a sweet attempt, none the less.

"Albel? Albel!" Sophia launched her arms round his neck again, as the power dispersed, exposing them to the awe of their group… who had never seen that power used and deflected before.

The two were alive… they faced ultimate destruction and lived. Was it because of Sophia's connection gene that they still stood there, did her powers render Fayt's ineffective? The power to go from one realm to the other, passing through worlds and dimensions, was it also able to sustain matter in those places?

For a moment Fayt stood on the spot panting… for the one part, trying to destroy Albel had taken up much more energy than he expected and a lot more time- much more than the Vendeen ship had. The thread he felt of code and data, the thread of life, was also much stronger, and tied with another, a golden gene of connection that held the life in place. For a while he had struggled against it in surprise, neither in hope of winning, neither giving in, until another powerful will joined the gold, and they twined together forming a will both ways, cutting him off and forcing him away. Was it **the will of both to remain together**, to live, to exist, that in the end defeated his power.

He wavered, not knowing whether to be relieved, or furious. He hadn't killed Sophia… which had been the horror as the power split. But she was with Albel again, once again risking life for him.

"I… don't understand…" he gasped, before feinting to the floor, his eyes finally leaving the one who held Sophia now as they closed with unconsciousness.

Cliff, Nel and Maria were the first by his side, the others following soon after. And when they looked to Sophia and Albel with natural resentment they found they could say nothing to blame or persecute them, after all, Fayt had attacked them and let his powers go out of control. In that respect, and the hatred he showed towards the samurai, his mask had cracked to reveal someone not so different from Albel.

"Ah…" Sophia released Albel to hold her chest in pain, and his hand and retreating claw steadied her gently to let him peer down into her eyes.

"You're still injured," he observed quickly, and before she could brush the remark away selflessly, he had scooped her up into first a strong right arm, then back against a solid gauntlet, carrying her up into his arms.

He walked pass Leingod's body without recognition, though he should have been furious by his own account, he ignored them all completely, not that they could say anything to him.

"Albel…" Sophia began quietly, as she put her arms round his neck and pressed her face into his shoulder, looking behind to the bluenette sadly.

"He'll be alright…I doubt something like that could kill the embodiment of destruction… besides, you need to get fixed up too… _bah, women!"_ Albel scorned, making Sophia smile faintly as she drifted to sleep from the exhaustion.

* * *

She was taken upstairs and placed in Albel's room on the stairway to the third floor of the mansion hidden in the archives room at the end of the hallway on the second floor. There the doctor tended to her wounds while she was asleep and Albel sat and watched from the seat by her bed just beside the window peaking out of the rooftop.

As he entered the room, nothing was said between the surrogate mother and her son,** he barely even recognized the look of approval** from her, but when it came he felt** a sense of worth**. It was a look his proud stubborn father rarely gave- though he could tell when the man felt it, all he received was a friendly pat on the shoulder. There was no part of Glou Nox that was comfortable with affection. If he had led a normal life, perhaps these were traits Albel could have been proud of… but in his life they had only served to get in the way.

Thank heavens for an endlessly forgiving brunette with pretty wide eyes and a fiery disposition. He was certain he hadn't noticed, but as he felt the doctor staring at him and wondered why, he realized that a **smile** had crept over his lips from staring at her and the covers that rose and fell as she inhaled and exhaled.

It was more of a grin, actually, an Albel Nox grin, but it was one made while not splitting open a foe or feeling pleased with a particularly witty or spiteful comment which usually ended in maggot, worm, or fool.

When the doctor had finished she left with a nod and closed the door behind her quietly, as to not wake her up.

"I did it again…" Albel folded one arm over his gauntlet in guilt. "I shouldn't have listened to that idiot boy... and not only did it hurt you again, but it put you in danger… and opened your wounds… what was I thinking?" he cursed himself. If I had even thought about doing it, he thought, I should have done so when you were healed properly… hmph… his bottom lip stuck out critically.

Sophia's eyes drifted open sleepily and she smiled at him. For the longest time he simply stared at her from the chair most fiercely.

"Albel?" Sophia began, and the intensity of his stare wavered slightly.

"Hm?" he made the smallest of nods to tell her he was listening.

**"I'm glad you're here,"** Sophia smiled brightly, making his chest tighten.

"Yeah…" he approved, thoughts wandering crazily for a moment.

"Albel?" Sophia asked again, seemingly worried about something. "What's the matter?"

"It can wait." Albel told her. "You need to rest."

"I'm fine… what is it?" Sophia insisted, seeming to see right through his words.

"What you said earlier… about staying with me… do you want to," he started to check, when she sat up in worry.

"But I want to go with you!" she shook her head quickly. **"I won't change my mind!"** she insisted in determination, her eyes following his as he stood up and went by her side.

He gently pushed her back down to her back and smiled down at her. He twisted round to reach for the corner of her duvet to bring the covers closer.

"Thank you…" she gulped, watching him lean down as he pulled the covers over her and stare into her eyes again, moving in ever so close to brush his lips against hers, then drawing back as he sensed her nervousness.

A reassuring smile and nod told her that he understood. Before now, the only close shows of affection they had was hugging and all brought about by him. Now she knew they were serious, now she knew he would stop if she asked, now she knew this wasn't a game, she was much more nervous than she had been before. He was sure it wouldn't be quite so bad if she wasn't lying in bed.

So instead of fulfilling his desires, he sat back in restraint and then put more distance between them, sitting on the bed on the other side of the room. He watched her fall asleep, sitting in the obvious pose with the bangs of his hair covering his eyes as they glanced at her. He then noted that she had fallen asleep. He kicked off his metal boots letting them thud to the floor with no consideration to the room below.

It was the only room on the third floor, an attic room converted where **they had placed Albel the wicked as to not burden anyone the uneasiness of sleeping with him**. It also allowed them to fake sincerity- claiming they did it for his privacy. He would have danced to show his triumph over this segregated arrangement as **Sophia slept so peacefully next to him**, but somehow he didn't think that would gain him any respect points either.

He was surprised at his own restraint, but for her he could wait. She would never know how that night he longed to be next to her, brushing his hand up her neck to hold her over the cheek whilst he kissed her again and again, letting his hands climb her inner thighs in hope for any gentle shudders of appeasement she would make… being everywhere and taking everything with all the passion for her he possessed.

Albel grinned… this level of restrain meant something, didn't it? It meant that in order for him to even be attracted to her she must be something special, but to tame the beast that longed for her despite this meant **something even greater than affection**, though he was ashamed that for once he found himself afraid. He held his gauntlet and stared up at the ceiling instead, still having to listen to the music of her breath. He was afraid of these feelings, glad when sleep finally took him late that night.

* * *

It was early the next morning when they awoke and Albel noted how fresh and lively Sophia seemed. When he asked her how fit she felt she beamed with excitement… perceptive enough to translate the meaning behind her question.

He was asking if she was well enough to make the journey to Kirlsa the training facility. He was asking if she was ready to leave with him, to make a life somewhere else with him. She nodded enthusiastically, gaining his skepticism.

Was the girl just saying so because she wanted to go? Was she happy beyond sensibility? Then it was a good thing, as an Airglyphian, that he was so level headed and careful. **He loved how her face blushed**, as he pressed into the injured areas to investigate the extent of her recovery, pleased when she only made the smallest moan… after which he actually apologized.

He then watched her busily pack what she had with her and ready herself, not dressing and informing him that she wanted a bath. For a moment his senses flared… but he pushed such mature feelings away and his grin from her, agreeing to stand guard by the door as she took one so that no one disturbed her.

He had bathed before she even woke up, very early that morning. _(A/N: Albel in the bath...feints)_

* * *

That morning the two waited to be surrounded by the groupat the gates, Sophia smiling her goodbyes to the most of them. It seemed only Maria and Fayt had any problem with the union, and for the moment they were gone. Even Nel and Cliff were simply wary, but as happy asSophiawas.

And though Albel didn't expect any kind of affection from them personally, for they were loyal to Fayt and most weren't fond of him, it was good to see that they seemed pleased for Sophia and made things easy for her.

"Sophia," the hag Nel spoke first, feeling the need to apologize for her words yesterday, but the need of such vanished under Sophia's forgiving eyes, "**please, look after yourself**," she nodded.

"Can't account for taste," Cliff scoffed at his own joke (brainless dolt), "but **I wish you well**," he folded his arms.

"I look forward to when we'll battle side by side again," Mirage was as calm as ever, externally calm and internally fiery (which quickly switched around during battle).

Adray, the old codger, felt it was appropriate to grab the startled girl in a huge hug- if it had been anyone younger or more handsome like himself, Albel would have made it his mission to rid the man of his hands, however, as the man said, he was in the market for men- _for Clair_- _FOR CLAIR!_ (Brushes away horrid thoughts).

"Albel… where's the doctor?" Sophia asked.

Albel's eyes shined inventively. "We said our goodbyes this morning before you woke up," he explained.

"Oh… I wish I could have said goodbye…" Sophia trailed off.

"She went to Aquios pretty early, but I'm sure we'll see her again…" Albel assured her.

* * *

"_So, are you leaving without saying goodbye?" Albel smirked sarcastically._

_The doctor whipped round to him with a threatening look in her eyes. "I would have thought that you would know me better than that… unlike a certain someone, I can stomach tearful farewells,"_

"_Heh, who's tearful?" Albel grinned, darting back to avoid an outwardly thrusting foot. "Alright, alright! Gods, woman, I'll miss you, happy?" Albel tried to avert his gaze._

"_There, was that so hard? Now come over here and give your poor mother a kiss goodbye," the doctor rang sweetly._

"_HA! I would NEVER kiss an old bat like you!" Albel drew back too late to avoid the mach kick spin to his ribs, followed by a slam dunk to his face with a stethoscope._

"_Is that any way to speak to your dear, caring doctor-!" she began to rage, when he dipped in to give her the tiniest, faintest of kisses on the cheek, stopping her anger for once._

"_Happy now?" Albel sniggered, when he was strangled from the waist with a hug and left wailing in her embrace in pain. "Ok… pain… so painful!" he choked, when she finally let him go._

"_Hm, that girl Sophia?" she began, meeting his quizzical gaze, full of all the youth of those sweet memories of his past, like when he had been scolded for beating up all the other children his age knowing full well they weren't fighters, just to claim himself the strongest and only to receive an ass-whooping from Woltar. "She's perfect, so you treat her well, understood?" a severe glare now._

"_I know, and I will," he nodded._

_She seemed satisfied with this- she was really expecting him to say something like 'yeah, yeah, I know; be sensitive, pretend to listen, make sure she doesn't die.'_

_And with that the doctor disappeared one more time from his life, but he was grateful to see her again, especially at this time in his life. A time when…

* * *

_

"Albel?" Sophia smiled cheerfully; at a time in his life when he couldn't have done without her help.

"What?" he asked, hand on his hilt.

"Do you think Fayt's going to come?" Sophia asked sadly, when her question was answered with a show of double blue.

Both bluenettes appeared outside and made their way over to the gates, a rather tense moment silencing them as it became apparent that he and they stood in exactly the position they had before. And of course, there was Maria, holding Fayt's arm more in support but also in affection, clearly profiting from the whole situation.

But before you feel ill will towards the girl, I beg you to consider how different she and Sophia are, like two opposites. So rather, it was their complete difference that separated them and the one young man who fueled their bickering. And now that he was free, they seemed to settle in one another's presence.

In fact, it was Maria who convinced Fayt not to let Sophia go without saying goodbye, to make up with her at least a little, if not to salvage their friendship, but to take into consideration that one day they would be comrades again. A practicalist as always.

"Hi Fayt," Sophia smiled weakly, though she did step closer to Albel at the boy's appearance.

Fayt made a smile back. There was Albel standing tall next to Sophia, and he hunched before them, making the effort to stand straight despite obvious pain. **Now Fayt's mask was gone and the true horror of his powers unearthed, he could no longer place himself above the samurai**. Because of this, Fayt had to focus on just Sophia in his last effort, though a pitiful one at the moment. Albel, on the other hand, despite tensing on guard to deflect any power or attack, could relax knowing Sophia wanted him. Therefore, as Fayt replied, **Albel could bear no hate, whereas Fayt could only swallow bitterness**.

Sophia noted sadly that her powers against his had probably hurt him quite a bit, though she would do it again in a heartbeat.

"Hi Sophia," Fayt smiled back, "look… I'm really sorry… I just… well, I have to protect you, that's how I feel," Fayt's smile wavered.

"It's ok, I understand, but you have nothing to worry about. Albel can protect me, and I'm not so useless in battle anymore, I'm much better… you may still worry, but I worry about you too- it's something people who care for each other do," she voiced.

"Sophia? Are you absolutely _sure _you want to do this?" Fayt asked.

"Yes Fayt, I am completely sure," Sophia nodded, watching with a vexed expression as Fayt forced himself to acknowledge and turn to Albel, who did the same through narrowed eyes.

"You'd better look after her," Fayt stated.

**There were many things he could have retorted with.** _'What, nearly blast her into nothingness like you did?' 'Care more about her loyalties than her feelings?' 'Ignore what she needs because of what you want?' 'Treat her like a child and stunt the strength within her through your own need to be superior and controlling?'_

But Fayt seemed braced for any of these replies, obviously dreading them. And in fact, though the boy was a worm, he was Sophia's worm-friend, and father, brother, relative or friend would be privy to say the same thing. Fayt was deeply surprised, in the end, when Albel simply nodded.

No last apathetic looks could stop Sophia from getting her **fairytale hold and kiss** under the arch of the gates either, before actually taking his gauntlet into both arms and clinging to his side as they departed towards Kirlsa.

* * *

One day soon they would be recalled by the group, to fight Luther, but in the mean time, was the time for courting and closeness.

"Albel, I just realized that I'm kind of hungry… do you have anything to eat, I'm famished!" Sophia panted, as they drew away.

"Why didn't you say anything before now!" Albel growled, holding in a fond lack of suprise.

"I'm sorry," Sophia's head lowered, brewing crocodile tears.

"Alright, alright, don't cry!" Albel exclaimed, "we'll get some in Kirlsa, ok?" he offered.

"Whatever I want?" Sophia smiled cheekily, forcing out a grin.

"Bah, only because otherwise you'd wail at me in decibels known to torture mankind," Albel grinned back.

* * *

**YES! This is the last bit I have to write for the moment of Fayt/Albel rivalry- so after this hellish chapter that took me over 2 days in all it's complexity and toil, I will be free to scribe any love I want without a certain bluenette interfering!**

**Albel and Sophia lock hands and spin round together happily in a field of daisies before laying down in them and spending the whole day in pure bliss!**

**Another long chapter... sorry, I just love attitudes and values... and concepts and character interaction! I also like pointless sex fanfictions, lemon and yaoi, I'm not fussy... but there you go.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Her Secret Love: Sweets

**MissNox**

**Sorry it's been so long… I have no excuses other than bad back (couldn't move), job searching and my navy dad finally home and taking over the internet with his PC that I can't possibly use once a day (gasps no!). So I typed this and waited for the opportunity to give it to you. **

**I hope it's good… I toned down a little on the depression and talk of blood and past- though it's me so now there's probably a normal amount. Lastly… there's a lot of fun in this… I really enjoyed writing it because half of it is light hearted love… and even angst stories need a bit of that. **

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Why did the females in his life always get their own way? He peered at her from over the table as she slurped a drink through a long thin plastic tube; a rather cold and perky looking substance.

He had no idea what it was and neither had the restaurant owner at first- until the otherworldly female 'chef' had explained exactly how to make it and the owner's eyes widened in awe- but it seemed to be worth the trouble.

"Hmm…" yet another satisfied hum from the wet lips around the plastic 'straw' she had at hand, that she was sucking on delectably.

It had a little loop-the-loop in the middle with no practical purpose other than to look fun for children, which explained everything he had suspected about Sophia's character.

"…"

He had almost scoffed when it was brought out- how did he know that whatever substance she picked out would be pink- yet surprisingly cold? She tried to explain to him that it was like ice cream- but he didn't know what the hell that was either.

Surrounding the girl were many empty dishes of deserts almost licked clean gluttonously- and the samurai had his first taste of a female's sweet tooth- Sophia's seeming to be the sweetest of all.

To passers by it seemed that Albel Nox was entertaining some noblewoman's daughter through gritted teeth- that all the expensive treats that came out at his expense were a bargain to the youth to keep quiet. But then those were the people who failed to read Albel Nox like only the girl could.

He was entertaining her and satisfying her astonishing need for these sugary substances because seeing her enjoying herself and being happy seemed to satisfy him too- for whatever reason he still hadn't quite grasped yet.

Wanting to make someone happy, being with someone for longer than 4 hours without training with his temper and sanity intact- this had never happened before. Something about her when she paused between slurps to smile broadly at him made his chest rise.

"You're not hungry?" Sophia asked, holding the straw in her fingertips, twisting it playfully.

He was leant back casually, claw rested on the arm of the white garden chair outside the bakery restaurant collaboration area in Kirlsa. "Not really." He shrugged.

She blinked at him before nodding and continuing her mission to finish the last treat her devilishly handsome partner had given her.

Any normal person would have been enticed into eating by seeing all those colourful delicious cakes- but Albel had sat impassively through the whole process, staring at her.

Any normal person would have been rather disapproving of her consumption abilities- such as the time she remembered Fayt (of all the nerve) rummaging through her hotel bin and commenting rather rudely on all the chocolate and sweet wrappers inside.

But she had been on holiday and it was none of his business- to be frank- she didn't want to think about him for the time being. She didn't want to think of then and how everything had messed up- and how now it seemed perfect. She just wanted it to stay this way.

In a contrast to Fayt's rolling eyes at her appetite, Albel seemed to encourage anything she might want and didn't even offer to pay- he just did. He was also watching her very carefully- not with his usual glare, but a satisfied gaze.

She blinked hard again from behind her tall glass and blushed- was he enjoying watching her eat? It was then that she realised with a pang of guilt just how much she had scoffed down, and that he had been watching the whole time. What kind of pig was she?

"Uh oh… I think I've run the bakery out of sugar…" she grinned sheepishly, receiving a smirk from the samurai.

"Don't worry about it. A lot has happened, you getting hurt being the biggest thing- and you haven't had the chance to give your body all the food you need and crave- so I wouldn't worry about this one time," he assured her.

"But it's always the one time for woman and their snacks… until the next one… I think we're just naturally addicted to chocolate… sigh… depression, celebration, irritation… I can't think of all the excuses I've come up with for eating too much of this stuff… I feel terrible- and I'm going to get fat!" her head sunk to the table in despair.

He had no idea how women's minds worked- all this talk about confectionary was therefore rather wasted on him- but he had a feeling that maybe image was important somehow- just like strength was to him.

"Well, you've certainly done enough exercise over the past few weeks to work off this kind of thing," he told her, and her head rose slightly with her cheeks pouting out in that adorable way, "and you will do later on too- so just enjoy it," he waved her way in encouragement.

If she didn't know any better she'd think he wanted her to be a fatty. But he was right- fighting and journeying certainly worked off unwanted calories. Maybe the quantity of her appetite worried her more because…

"But… you shouldn't have to pay for this Albel… I mean look at all this… it's gotta be worth at least… well, cooking materials and labour plus area and quality… quantity and time… ulp…" she swallowed, growing pale.

"What is it?" Albel sat forwards.

"This has got to cost… 20'000 fol for the cakes alone… **_no_**! I'm really sorry Albel! I'll go in there and work it off right now!" she declared, rising from her seat in determination.

And she went to march into the bakery and confess to her crimes, when she was pulled back to her seat. "Sit down, 20'000 fol out of my pocket is no big deal, girl, you're forgetting that I'm the black brigade captain- that's hardly a low paying position, you know," Albel explained.

"B-but- 20'000 fol!" Sophia panicked.

"Heh… your face is all flushed… it's cute," Albel grinned suddenly, making Sophia's pensive babbling about not being able to pay and being branded a criminal stop in its tracks.

"Really?" her hands went up to cover her boiling cheeks and her eyes averted.

Confrontation avoided swiftly by diversionary tactics. Albel nodded and sat next to her.

The last thing he could do was let the money issue and his status be brought up- he had avoided it for long enough too- but maybe now in the new time when things were changing and so was he, he would be expected to, and maybe want to carry on the traditions.

But that was too far ahead to worry about now. For now Albel had to work on the Nox charm- notoriously bad when it came to women. To the war hardened, bloodied wicked one, women had been things he didn't understand but didn't care to try either.

"Just finish it and let me worry about the price, ok?" he took the straw by the tip and brought it up to her lips along with the glass of three inches left liquid.

For a moment she hesitated and then, rather than taking the glass from him, she used the straw and left him holding it, oblivious to the implications of this of surrounding locals who finally understood what was going on.

Albel Nox actually cared about someone other than himself and seemed to be changing. She seemed surprisingly comfortable and relaxed in his presence. They were partners, a pair, and an item.

So unbeknownst to the couple sharing in the delight of the brand new drink invented surprisingly by Kirlsa's baker when a certain first place inventing chef came by, the news of their partnership spread across the town.

In Chinese whispers a certain statement, fact of lie, is spread amongst a group of people and by the time it comes to the last person it has been twisted and exaggerated, misinterpreted and misheard until it is nothing like the original statement.

You can therefore understand Lord Woltar's shock upon hearing that his surrogate son Albel Nox (AKA Albel the wicked) was making plans to marry Sophia Esteed and have an heir with her, and make her his.

He remembered the time he had seen his 'boy' in Airyglyph's dungeons, finally getting to set him free after a long period of court complications due to the rising church who had been against the war that Albel symbolised even back then; the nobles who hated the families of those who survived the King's fairer reformation for the poor through military position and kept their power, and even some of the people who had been too ignorant of their beloved leader 'Vox' and had deemed Albel a traitor.

At this time, Woltar had been relieved at Albel's release and happy of the chance to let Albel redeem himself, clear his name and perhaps gain something from the journey that would help his troubled way of thinking.

The Albel back then had misinterpreted this as smugness and spite- thinking that Woltar was getting him out of the way and once more treating him like a little child.

Even after the battle with Crosell, Albel had stalked pass the 'old coot' as Albel 'affectionately' deemed him, and left without as much as a huff or a scoff.

That self centred, arrogant, hateful young boy was now apparently- going to share his life with another person he cared about- he wanted to translate it this way personally in contrast to the already distorted rumour that Albel was supposedly making love in public and claiming his attempt to make an heir for the Nox family with the woman he cherished. Somehow he didn't see that happening.

Then again…

"Try some!" she gave out her order and slid the glass his way. "There's only a bit left, so please?"

He groaned inwardly. "Fine… (Bah)," he took the straw out (refusing to use it) and took the glass up like a pint from the Dragon's Breath in Airyglyph. The remaining pink substance slid down his throat and he withdrew immediately. "What the hell is that?" he held his throat at the chill moving down his gullet.

"Milkshake!" Sophia announced, as if that would explain everything- it didn't.

He knew it had been cold- but with the exception of alcohol- nothing in the depressingly freezing lands of Airyglyph (where the only seasons known were autumn and winter) was served cold like that on purpose. He felt like a bucket of ice had been liquidised and poured down his throat along with flavourings of-

"Strawberry," was all he could manage to admit, watching her nod frantically.

"That's right- was it good?" she asked again.

He pondered for a while on how to tell her that he had never been tempted to try anything cold before for a reason- that he had never succumbed to the world of sugary delights or tasty morsels, that the experience of food for him was simply a necessity and not a party in his mouth that had to be excellent.

As a military man from a nation that had often suffered crop failings and shortages, he ate when he was starving.

Maybe that was why the image of her enjoying food pleased him so much, because he knew she was comfortable and never had to experience what he had.

But how would he explain this to her? "It was ok," he nodded, giving in completely to those suckering eyes.

She hummed cynically, with a grin. "Is that so- well you don't have to tell me, Albel! You only have to look at how thin you are to see that you don't enjoy any food, right?" his eyes widened. "Well then as a chef, I cannot allow this to continue! I make it my mission to make a meal you will enjoy and to open up the wonderful world of cuisine to you!" Sophia declared again, rising enthusiastically in her seat.

"Er… Sir Albel?" Sophia went red and sat down quickly, and Albel looked up in interest to see a storm brigade soldier saluting to him.

"What?" Albel asked, still the king of bluntness.

"Lord Woltar requests an audience with you," the stunned man reported, eyes peering over all the deserts.

"Oh does he? Well I guess that means I've gotta go," he narrowed his eyes to the soldier who stepped back in reverence at this test.

"Eh?" Sophia commented- she was completely unaware of this tension. "Albel, don't you want to go- you should, you know… it sounds important!" she told him.

"Lord Woltar also requests that Lady Esteed join Sir Albel," the man added quickly, spotting the opportunity to say so with the lowest risk of getting his head slashed off.

As expected, Albel drew up at this remark suspiciously and frowned, and his eyes darted around to the many surrounding locals as if his sudden guard had only just alerted him of their presence. How long had his lunch with Sophia been the local spectacle?

"Well you can inform 'Lord Woltar'-!" Albel began to snap in irritation.

"Ok!" Sophia beamed happily, turning with stupefied expression as Albel whipped round and gaped at her. "What's wrong Albel?" she seemed confused. "You don't want me to go?"

Shot and strangled didn't quite cut it- mortified would be more accurate in describing Albel's expression at this point. "That's not it! But with that old man- well- it's just- ugh… fine," he sunk back down with a sigh and refused to even look at the startled soldier who had witnessed Albel the wicked being flummoxed by a woman, "inform Lord Woltar that we'll be there when we've finished our business- and not a minute sooner,"

He turned back to Sophia without even waiting for a reply and brushed the hair that had been blown over her face in the recent wind back into place with a charming smile that she returned.

"Yes sir!" the guard bleated, before clunking away in his silver armour.

"We have further business then?" Sophia grinned, understanding Albel's resistance- no one politely requested but actually ordered to see Albel Nox.

"I think so- I may not want any food, but that doesn't mean I'm not hungry," he smirked, pulling her closer into a kiss.

"So you don't mind that everyone's looking at us then?" Sophia smiled tactically, when they drew apart. "Or what gets said and finds its way to the ears of a certain fellow captain?"

So she did understand- he had to give her more credit- she was sharper than that silly grin on her face showed, just as she was stronger than the people of Airyglyph would have thought.

"Alright… I suppose we should go see him," Albel sighed, standing from his seat.

"But what about the bill?" Sophia stood too.

"Don't worry about it, they'll put it on my tab," Albel shrugged, holding his right hand out for Sophia to take.

Kirlsa mansion was located at the top of town behind the tall arched garden gates with a long sandy path up to the front door. Both the gate and door were guarded by two guards each. To the right of the mansion and blocked off from the public via stables and concrete pillars was a training ground for storm brigade soldiers. The mansion itself was cottage like made from grey bricks with stems and vines growing up to the first floor windows.

The inside of the mansion was enough to make a peddler or man most used to the outdoors or the simple life run away screaming- with overbearing and formal Airglyphian décor for nobility. The red carpets on the floor were to make all guests feel like royalty- although only nobles did.

When Lord Woltar was at home (and with his busy schedule as of late he usually wasn't) he spent most of his time on the second floor in his office, a room with dozens of bookcases and a single desk. Surrounded by all that literature, paperwork and texts that piled up professed to his character. In the midst of all that knowledge, his sharp learned mind was clearly shown.

News that Albel Nox had returned reached him shortly before the man stepped into the room, followed by the lovely Sophia who looked around wildly.

"Well, what is it old man?" Albel demanded, Sophia going a white pasty colour at the insult and tone used by her significant other.

"Albel!" she gasped from behind him.

"It's quite alright, miss Sophia, I think as always young Albel has quite misinterpreted my intentions," Woltar told them both.

"Is that so? And just what are your intentions?" Albel demanded.

"I merely wished to greet you both and congratulate you," Woltar explained.

"Congratulate us? What for?" Sophia folded her arms.

But Albel was grinning, one of those grins that was either in nervousness or simply irritation- but not joy.

"I see, you wanted to know exactly what is going on from us, I suppose the rumour mill of Kirlsa isn't as accurate as it used to be," he added in contempt.

Sophia's fingers intertwined nervously. Rumour mill? Why were the two men staring at each other so fiercely now?

"So, according to the locals, what are the latest happenings in the screwed up life of Albel the wicked?" Albel demanded, and Sophia could clearly see that the aging man seemed uncomfortable now.

"Albel…" Sophia actually held Albel's gauntlet- and it didn't seem to faze him.

Woltar's brows flew back when (instead of turning around and slashing her head off) the samurai looked back and sighed away his contempt, nodding to her.

"Well," he swallowed down anger and actually instead came up with tolerance and a rather pleasant glare for him, "Sophia and I are together. Happy?"

"Together? You mean you are going to,"

"We're together, and we'll stay together in whatever way we like, that should satisfy you." Albel scowled.

"But you must know that… eventually," Woltar insisted.

"Eventually what?" Sophia asked from the side.

"Nothing- eventually nothing- he's talking about ancient formalities," Albel explained.

"Oh, you mean like getting married or something?" Sophia questioned when both men flew around. "What? You didn't think that only you guys had that, did you?" Sophia asked.

Albel's eyes were wide, he was clearly stunned. "So you…"

"What? No way… where I come from it's not so good to rush into these things just because two people get together- I mean- what if later on they decide they don't want to be together anymore? Besides, I'm not so sure marriage would suit you Albel," Sophia grinned.

"How so?" Woltar grinned, as Albel's shoulders sunk.

"Huh? Well, we haven't known each other for that long, and we've only just got together, but I know he's not completely sure about any of it yet… it's new to him. So like any person, he needs time- me too." Sophia declared.

"That sounds perfectly wise," Woltar nodded.

Albel whipped round. "It doesn't matter what you say- we're not going to be pressured into anything by those fools- wait… …" and Albel actually realised that Woltar had agreed with Sophia.

"Hehe," Sophia cupped her hands.

"Hmph," the two men stared each other down, "so if that's all," he began.

"Just one more thing," Woltar began, and Albel tensed up, "you're welcome to stay for the night," he added.

Albel's gut reaction was to refuse in horror and curse at his former guardian, but a twinkling influencing presence beside him caught such a notion with a subtle hum. "Fine." Albel's eyes averted.

"I think I'll go find a room to use," Sophia decided, receiving an approving nod from the aged man, when Albel turned to her.

"End of the hall, on the right- it's opposite my room." He told her, and watched her nod and walk away.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise," Woltar admitted. "But I'm glad…"

"Well that changes everything, doesn't it?" Albel huffed sarcastically, next choosing a direct approach. "I'll never forget,"

Woltar sighed. "What kind of reaction was I supposed to have? What normal child would want something like that?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Albel hissed, going to turn heel and leave, when Woltar stood too.

"You don't have a choice right now… you can't carry on this petty resentment. I couldn't help what was said or that others overheard us…"

"You couldn't help yourself- you never can- you always have to interfere!" Albel exclaimed.

"You know I never thought of you in that way," Woltar sighed. "It's over and done with now," he was trying to preach again, and yet even before the words escaped his mouth he knew they were not ones that would be taken lightly.

"It will never be over- it will always be there! Don't tell me it won't!" Albel yelled, eyes flaring red. "I saw her again," Albel whispered, and Woltar fell silent and stunned, "and she was the same as always. She didn't condemn me or try to change me- she was happy for me- but she always has been. She healed my severed arm and replaced it- but you were the one who turned it into a scar."

Woltar sat down. "What can I say now? Will you always hate me this way? Then again I wouldn't blame you," he sighed, "I can only be sorry… regretful… but I'm not even sure I am those."

Albel stood straight and nodded.

"If even one thing about the way things were was changed, you might not have this now… this present," Woltar told Albel. "So even though I also contributed to the birth of a killer, as she did so willingly, and even though I gave you the part of yourself you hate… I can't be sorry for it or regret it,"

He turned his face away as if expecting all hell to come from his son, but instead Albel stood passively with a bemused grin over his face that was- for once- not one of contempt.

"It's about time you realised that old man. Hmph… it's your fault… but I lived up to it. Sooner or later someone would have given me the title… but I just think I was furious that it was the one person I thought I had left. But now, I'm not so sure but, I think I'm glad it was you and no one else. After all the hardships it's brought me, it has also now brought me all I have now. Heh, I don't think I could stand having to owe thanks to anyone else…" Albel sniggered.

Woltar looked up with a smile of his own, his old heart beating fast. For if the doctor was Albel's surrogate mother, who gave him his claw then Woltar was his father, for giving him his name.

_Lord Woltar had been away for many days whilst Albel lay in healing from the doctor's surgery. Now instead of an arm, instead of even a stumped arm, there hung a metal gauntlet by his side, with claws and bracer like armour plates all the way up to them._

_Albel knew that Woltar was soon coming home, but what he didn't know was how soon that was, or what he had been doing in Airyglyph. Woltar had been trying to stop the promotion of one Duke Vox as leader of the dragon brigade._

_He had failed- not only was it the man's right as second in command, but he was also the King's uncle on the noble rather than royal side (which was why he never became king, thank heavens). _

_But nothing could have prepared the middle aged man for what he would find when he returned home. Albel Nox could stand and walk and even move his new arm now- and any normal guardian would have been pleased with this- but Woltar knew that this was Albel- so he was no normal guardian._

_He was the guardian of one troubled. New arm? What exactly had Albel had done? The realisation that his arm had been severed was shocking, but so was to be the sight of the replacement chosen by the youth._

_Shouting could be heard by the maids and servants and guards on patrol that night when the lord returned._

"_Why in gods name would that woman let you do this to yourself!" Woltar targeted the samurai with left gauntlet furiously._

"_The arm was as good as dead- how am I ever going to be a warrior with one arm? And no matter how normal a new arm looked, it couldn't have been used like a normal arm. So why not go for a much more presently useful item? I can't hold a katana with as far as the alchemists could get my fingers moving again, but I think this," Albel grinned, spreading out claws and slashing down at Woltar's form with one eye open, "speaks for itself," _

"_Don't you get it! You stupid boy, what will people think of you!" Woltar demanded._

"_What do they already think of me?" Albel shrugged._

"_You really don't see what this is going to do to you? It's not like you can stop it now- the damage is done! But if you still don't know then I'll tell you- you'll be feared- you'll be set apart and thought of as different. With what I assume you plan to do with that… weapon, you'll be seen as a… as a monster- renowned for what you do and pictured with every slaughter that is- you'll be martyred and blamed by others because it's easiest to do so to some one who looks the part- no matter what you really do, you'll be a tool for others on both sides to relinquish their hatred onto you."_

"_You stupid old man- what the hell do I care what others think of me- it's not like they ever cared about me- it's not that I'll ever think of them when I'm fighting for their stupid country! I did this for me! I want to be known, in whatever way that is! Who knows… the more notorious I am, the more of a saint and hero my father will be, and the more of a demon I will be, don't think I haven't thought this through, old man,"_

"_And because of that… you will always be the bringer of all their deaths and sorrows- it's a pain just to look at you boy! You know its true- you will always be… Albel the wicked!" Woltar exclaimed._

_Albel flared in fury. "Get out!" he exclaimed, sitting up with an aura of hatred and violence already circulating him. "Get out of my sight! When I leave this damned place, I won't look back, heh, I won't be able to through the corpses I leave behind- don't come after me, don't stop the bloodshed- because you started this with me, old man- you started it too…" Albel hissed._

_The day when Albel Nox would leave the mansion of Kirlsa would be the last day he spent within it._

Until now. In the same room, in the same bed, only a corridor away from the only one who could convince him that it was not all those years ago, that everything that had happened had really happened when otherwise it seemed like it could have all been a dream.

"Albel?" a whisper from outside his door, a small knock and a pause following, told him that he was no longer alone.

He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed the presence of Sophia outside his door. He sat up and went over to open the door wide with a grin that almost warded her away- and he knew what the matter was- it was a strange kind of telepathic, being connected to someone.

"I can't sleep…" a deflated sigh came from her lips.

"Then you'd better come in."

It had been weeks of being with a large group that had possibly built up this inability to sleep alone. Not that he was complaining. She shuffled in under his arm to the room that was not black and gothic like she pictured but just like the rest of the mansion, a noble look and feel. Despite this there was character, sword stands with keibo, wakizashi and katana.

And to the right of the room was a full king sized bed with the top hanging sheets pulled off and replaced with black veil. It was exactly as he left it when he was younger.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Albel went to walk away, to find some extra bedding, when her hand held his arm back.

"But that would defeat the point of me being in here, wouldn't it? Or don't you like sharing?" she teased.

He grinned. "Never tried it before," he smirked at her huff, "but if ever there was a time to try," he decided, allowing her to pull him into bed.

* * *

Shamefully late with this... I apologize most profusely... really... but I had 67 alerts for this one web site and am spending today dedicated to all those stories! 


	9. Chapter 9 - She Meets Alana

Behind her back was a huge pole axe, her hair was a blazing auburn, wrapped around her a wide greying cloak blowing in the wind, and her eyes- a bloody red.

"So you've gone home, have you, Albel? We'll just have to see if you're still as good as you always were," her axe swung out from behind her, as she headed towards the Kirlsa Training Facility, "you're mine,"

Xxx

_The Kirlsa training facility reminded Sophia just what kind of planet she was on. New to the land of Elicoor, she had spent the first few days in Aquaria, and rarely visited Airyglyph or spoke to any of the locals. The streets of beautiful warm Aquaria were lined with bold feminist warriors skilled in the use of symbology and weaponry. Few men were seen on important posts. The shopkeepers were all women and the Queen (as all monarchs before her) was a woman._

_It was now clear to her that Airyglyph and Aquaria had completely different societies- and that she really was in a place where standards were equivalent to medieval earth. For her, anyway, being female. Sexist didn't come into it, but the feeling of being a minority in such a militaristic place lowered her expectations of any equal treatment. A huge four levelled building which probably housed 2 females in all- 3 now with her present was not the place to be taken seriously._

_As she peered up at the massive daunting archway of the entrance, her arm linked with Albel's, she could almost see through the eyes of the male guards and sentries. She could feel their first impression of the girl walking alongside Albel Nox._

_There she was, looking understandably daunted, led along by the black brigade captain to his outpost. She was, in the most gently put way, his woman. _

_She might as well have been wearing white fur around her neck and bearing noble jewels to show off her engagement and new found importance because of her new 'connection'. She might as well have been one of those women who hang on to their partner's arm silently and acted as an accessory. _

_But also was the feeling of their confusion, of how she dressed foreign and bore the stance of one used to battle. For all they knew, she was an Aquarian. They hadn't quite grasped that she was also his comrade and friend, and was a force to be reckoned with even on her own. _

_Their first impression of her, as typical Airglyphian men, was to figure out what she was to the man she 'clung' onto, not who she was on her own._

_But then again, looking aside to Albel, she didn't blame them. He did have that air about him that drew attention and demanded reverence and respect. His walk was regal, and despite herself, the attention they were getting on his return 'home' was making her feel important to the people._

"_There's a lower floor where the quarters are, I'll take you there," Albel told her, gripping the hand on the arm she linked with his, as if understanding that she may have been a little nervous._

"_This place is huge- it's like a huge castle or something!" Sophia cursed the words as they left her mouth- what a childish thing to say._

_They stopped briefly, and Albel leant over to her, his lips brushing over her ear softly._

"_Then you get to be my princess," Albel whispered, humouring her, as they met the first corridor where the late Shelby used to reside._

_Xxx _

Some princess she was. Left to her own devices as the lord of the facility went about his long neglected duties.

What a boring place.

Sophia was thankful to meet the little cooking girl Mayu, whom every boy her age had a crush on. Sophia offered tips and they delighted in knowing they were fond of the same things.

Was it the need for support in such a place from a female that led to her relief, or was it the joy to be with another girly teenager, chatting and having fun just like back on earth?

Mayu had never seen a cat before, but by the ones on Sophia's clothes, they looked damn cute. Sophia had never seen such an ingredient, or cooked with such appliances before. Mayu didn't quite believe Sophia when she spoke of instant foods. Microwaves seemed powerful indeed. Sophia couldn't believe how long it took the girl to prepare all the food for how many soldiers there were.

"Where do you think Albel's gone?" Sophia pouted, after a while.

"You want to go find him?" Mayu asked knowingly, with a grin.

"Do you mind?" Sophia blushed.

"No, no, go find him, we can talk more later!" Mayu made one of those smiles where it was impossible to not feel warm inside or refuse her, for that matter!

Xxx

She still hadn't quite got used to the layout of the facility, which (Mayu had told her) still confused some of the soldiers who had been there for a few weeks too.

She turned the corner of the stone walled building and groaned.

Back at the entrance again.

Damn, how was she ever going to find her way around if she kept getting thwarted at every turn like this? And then her eyes spotted someone at the entrance looking about.

A warrior who was garbed in grey and had their back to her, staring at the symbol of Airyglyph in the dead centre of the corridor by the entrance.

Maybe this person knew their way around enough to help her?

"Umm, excuse me!" she called politely, moving closer to them, and at first they didn't seem to hear her. "Excuse me?" as she came up close and the person turned.

"What do you want, girl?" they snapped irritably, and Sophia drew back despite herself with a voiced 'eep' of fear.

It was a woman! And she was very daunting indeed- that frightening glare, the aura of death and doom that made Sophia wary of whatever she said and did in front of her, a tall towering fierce warrior. But most surprising and frightening about this woman were her eyes, not just because of their anger and contempt, but because they were very familiar to her.

"Um…" Sophia began timidly, clasping her hands together to stop them from shaking.

"Out with it, servant! I haven't got all day!" she barked.

Sophia's face fell. Suddenly, she wasn't nervous as she was cheesed off. She frowned back at this woman. "Hey, I'm no servant!" she pouted in frustration.

The woman's eyes narrowed as she grinned maliciously. "So, the little wench has a backbone, huh? Well if you're not a servant, then you must be a soldier! Name and rank now- I'll have you for insubordination!" she continued ferociously.

Sophia put her hands on her hips and pouted again.

"No I'm not a soldier!" she huffed.

Then woman now stepped closer threateningly.

"This is a military establishment," she glowered, "if you're not a servant, and you're not a soldier, then you must be… an intruder!" she claimed, whipping out her pole axe.

Sophia jumped back in shock as it swung out at her.

"Wait- wait- I'm no intruder!" she wailed, suddenly deciding that trying to be just as level with this woman had not been a good idea.

"Liar!" the stranger cried in fury, stabbing out and watching with a grinning lust as the girl dodged swiftly. "You have battle experience- good!" she laughed, releasing a series of attacks that the now fretting Sophia was desperately avoiding.

"It's the truth! I'm here with Albel!" Sophia yelped over the swings of metal and the bellows of the woman.

"Like I'd believe anything that came out of your pathetic-!" she began to retort, suddenly stopping in her tracks just after. "Did you say Albel?" she asked Sophia with narrowed eyes, holding her weapon out ready just in case it was a trick.

"Y-yes… I'm here… with Albel…" Sophia wheezed, leant over panting in relief and looking up warily at the woman who now eyed her like she may have been more than a piece of dirt, like an insect or something.

"Albel _Nox_?" in disbelief, as her red eyes widened.

"Well… yeah," Sophia finally stood up tall.

The blade lowered, but now Sophia had something else to contend with. "No way in HELL would Albel Nox keep company as pathetic and miserable as YOU!" she roared, her face turning red.

Sophia winced- ho boy, she'd have preferred the axe.

"Well it's the truth!" Sophia insisted stubbornly, hands on hips again. "And I am not pathetic!" she just remembered to add after.

The woman growled and turned away, as if repelled by Sophia completely.

_What the hell is going on! Why would the great Albel the wicked be associated with someone like…_ she looked to Sophia in disgust…_ her? _And Sophia, now fully aware of this contempt, frowned back.

**Just how did this 'woman' know Albel anyway?**

"Hmph, well, it seems that Mr. Nox has some explaining to do," the woman before her scowled unpleasantly, and Sophia held her chest as it ached.

**It couldn't be that Albel and this woman were… together, could it?**

Sophia narrowed her eyes in scrutiny. "Who are you?" she demanded, trying to invoke reverence herself, yet failing miserably as the woman scoffed, not intimidated.

"My name is Alana Devoir, that's Lady Devoir to you," Alana smirked at the mousy wench's hidden fury, her pursed lips and puffing cheeks, her glinting eyes and tense body movement.

"Hmph. I'm Sophia Esteed… I suppose you want to see Albel…" she began carefully.

The two women glared each other down furiously.

"Take me to him," Alana seemed to order, and Sophia was about to retort that she wouldn't, when her face fell and she remembered one very important aspect.

D'oh! "Well… I would… but I'm sort of lost…" she grinned innocently and goofishly, holding the back of her head and breaking their little feud.

Alana slotted her weapon away and sighed. What a goofball. "I get it, you must be Albel's personal servant or something, right?" she asked wryly, dubious of even this.

"What! No way! Albel and I are… together!" Sophia explained- stopping as Alana broke out into maniacal laughter. "Hey! I'm serious!" Sophia sulked loudly.

Alana's laughing stopped.

"Is that so? Well well, if that is indeed true, if you are his concubine," and Sophia nearly fainted at this remark, "then he has lowered his standards," she smirked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Sophia raged, fist up and shaking and Alana cackled again. "I'm his partner!"

"Hmph, I highly doubt that Albel the wicked would be with a ditz like you, just looking at you is making me sick," Alana reported, turning to the left and walking away.

Sophia hid her shock. Did she just say…? Albel the wicked?

"But… he's not Albel the wicked anymore!" she called to the woman who stopped still. "It's true," Sophia went back to the woman's side, "Albel the wicked has been buried and is gone!" Sophia stated.

For once Alana was silent, she did not react angrily and she remained stationary. So, that's what happened. _Even you, Albel, who was the greatest of your time, have abandoned who you are? _

"Then," her head rose and she was grinning in a fearful determination, "we'll just have to unearth him, won't we?" she decided.

"W-wait a second!" Sophia called after her, following.

Xxx

"Sir, everything's taken care of," the soldier saluted.

Atop the Kirlsa training facility, surveying the land that was before him, the land that belonged to the Nox family, Albel dealt with the last of the day's pressing matters.

"Good, I don't want any gaps in their training, and make sure they know how to guard against symbology," Albel added, his reasoning behind this quite obvious.

The soldier stared for a moment to his captain. There were many who still feared war from the Aquarians after the last time, who though that the huge light from the sky had been a massive spell from the runologists. But that number of people was decreasing.

Albel had been one of those who yearned for the war to continue, but now he seemed very passive about it in comparison to what he was.

"Yes sir," the black brigade soldier saluted once more, going to march off when he looked towards his captain and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in shock.

Albel lifted a brow. "What is it fool?" he began to ask.

"Albel!" a sweet voice called from behind him, and he sighed, what was there to revere about the girl-!

"NOX!" a bark followed, that was certainly not the girl.

His eyes widened in awe and he turned round to the face of a woman he had not seen for nearly a decade.

"Umm, Albel?" Sophia looked to the stunned samurai in worry, who had nearly frozen at the sight of Alana.

So, he did know her. There went her hope that she was just some crazy woman.

But Alana did not take Sophia's concern with her usual disgust. Instead, she stared the samurai down, straight in the eyes, pleased to find that he stared right back.

Sophia's knees wobbled at the sight of the two warriors- what was going on? They were both of blood and death- that was certain, like they had come from the same line. And they had, they had followed each other in the path of war.

"Albel, I've heard disturbing things," Alana spoke severely now, but Sophia noted that she sounded strangely passionate.

Albel looked finally to Sophia, who smiled cheerfully as if to offer comfort. If indeed Albel did know this woman, then he would need it.

"Have you?" he spoke to Alana but rested his eyes on the girl in pink, who looked around feigning innocence, but he couldn't blame Sophia.

The warrior from the past who was before him would have found out anyway.

Besides, he had nothing to hide.

"I have heard," Alana continued, regaining the stare of the samurai, "that you are no longer called 'Albel the wicked', that it seems you have lost your will to fight and have taken up other… interests," Alana spoke.

Sophia pouted. So, now she was an 'interest', was she?

"People can call me Albel the wicked if they want, but I have no desire to be that way any more," Albel shrugged, hand on his hilt informally.

Sophia nodded quickly in agreement, but Alana looked most unimpressed.

"So it's true then! I heard the rumours but refused to believe them- even when this… _girl_ told them to me! You've grown soft and weak and cannot fight with the strength you used to!" Alana accused, Albel's eyes narrowing.

"Oh, I can still fight, Alana," Albel spoke her name, confirming to Sophia once and for all that they knew each other, "but I chose to fight when needs be, after all, there is no war now,"

"That's a lie," Alana breathed, her hand gripping her pole axe handle, "you've forgotten everything- you're not a true warrior any more," she added, "you're weak,"

Albel frowned and gripped his hilt, his eyes glowing, and Sophia stood back in fear. He wouldn't, would he?

"That's it, come on, I've come all this way to fight Albel the wicked, like old times," Alana revealed, slinging out her weapon threateningly. "Or is he afraid?" she sneered.

A growl emitted from Albel as he went to unsheathe the scourge, when a voice stopped him.

"Albel, no," Sophia shook her head, and the hand let go of the katana calmly, he let out his breath peacefully, the anger evaporating instantly.

"I know," Albel nodded a grateful smile on his face to the girl with the cat tail staff.

It was Alana who drew in a quick breath of horror and fury at this restraint and cowardice, even more to the girl who had interfered. Who was she, that she could stop such a force? What gave her the right?

"It is not your place!" Alana screamed, swinging her tipped halberd round towards the unguarded girl now in between them yet closer to the samurai.

"ALANA!" Albel met her steel, his red blade instantly drawn and placed to block faster than Sophia could turn round.

She didn't understand it! As Sophia stepped back beside the one who had guarded for her, Alana's huge blade wavered before scraping aside from the force that had stopped her. That was quick- very quick- Albel the wicked quick- but Albel the wicked would never have moved to help such a pathetic girl.

"So you really have feelings for that wench!" Alana bellowed, holding the pole in battle stance now, beyond fury.

Albel stepped aside, in front of Sophia now. "Yes," he replied, flicking his blade round, revealing that before, it had been used backwards in defense only.

"Why, why have you done this? You were so strong, revered, notorious and glorious! Now you're pathetic!" she bellowed.

Albel smirked suddenly, with a grin. "Why don't you fight me then, and prove it?" he asked, and for a moment she searched his eyes for the burning and the blood, but found neither.

She scowled and paced one foot, lowering into a kata before speaking, "hmph, you're no match for me the way you are now, Albel," she explained, with a severe expression.

"Sophia, get back to where the soldiers are," Albel asked, not taking his eyes off the warrior in front of him.

"But-!" Sophia began anxiously.

"You'd better do what he says girl," Alana's eyes met Albel's squarely, "you haven't seen a real fight before," she announced, but before Sophia could reply to this insult, Alana continued, "besides, you wouldn't want to be in his way, would you?"

In his way? Sophia swallowed. Just what kind of fight was this going to be? Was Alana implying that she couldn't keep up?

"Sophia," Albel caught her attention, and she reluctantly complied, stepping back shakily to where other spectators to this watched.

Xxx

The fight between the two warriors made Sophia's heart pace before either of them had even started to move, by their sheer presence, and the spirit that poured from them.

Despite his reluctance to become his previously wicked self, Albel was eager to fight this woman, and she was eager to fight him. Yet for the sole reason that he was no longer the wicked one in his heart, Alana dismissed Albel and his abilities.

_He is nothing compared to what he was_, she told herself, _he is not capable of matching the heartless warrior with no weaknesses that I knew_. If she could get him to realise how weak he was, she could get him to go back.

She, without seeing the good behind how Albel had changed, wished to revert him to what he was.

All at once, before Sophia could even prepare herself, Alana had disappeared from where she stood and charged towards her foe. It took Sophia countless moments to even find her again, by which time she was face to face with Albel and their parrying began, as they tested one another out.

She was astounded, no one could move this fast, could they? One minute they were fighting to her left, the next they had teleported to her right, and despite the massive weapon she bore, Alana met and even governed most of the blows. Sophia realised at last, that Albel was only guarding because he didn't have time to attack.

Alana was moving with incredible speed, but was she only toying with Albel?

In the midst of battle Alana scowled.

"Come Albel- attack me!" she cried, as she stabbed out recklessly and cursed at herself for doing so.

She had left an opening, he could block and attack her fatally in her torso for pushing her weapon away, but Albel did not. Instead, he blocked and then quickly whacked her weapon away.

She couldn't believe it. Was he not fighting at full strength on purpose! Why would he do that and still be so eager on fighting her?

"What's the matter with you! Fight!" Alana screamed, suddenly dashing forwards full power without any warning, going in for the kill.

Before they had both been standing back, a pre-battle sparring, but now she ducked in and hacked into him from overhead as he pulled back from his last attack, taking advantage of his hesitation.

Sophia covered her mouth. This was too much. She didn't understand what Alana had said- to her Albel didn't look like he was holding back anything, to her he had just taken a real beating.

Albel skidded back and stood tall, cut at the waist and shoulder, bleeding heavily, and suddenly, as he grimaced in pain, Sophia was fearful.

Enough was enough.

"Albel!" Sophia cried in despair, running over to him as Alana stood across the way in disgust at how easy that had been- you didn't have to be a genius to see that he had been cut deep.

"Albel, I'll heal you, hold on," Sophia told the astounded samurai, as she met him.

"Sophia, you should have stayed back," he spoke softly, as her healing energy surrounded him.

"How could I do that? You're hurt!" she complained, shaking her head, and he smiled fondly.

"Thanks Sophia," Albel nodded, "can you get back again?" he asked, and Sophia nodded.

"I don't think so!" Alana exclaimed, and both partners looked the way of a white Alana. "I've never seen anything so ridiculous in my whole life!" she spat, striding forwards, Albel suddenly apprehensive and holding out his scourge.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sophia whispered, which only seemed to anger Alana more.

"I told you girl- that this fight was beyond you- that you'd never seen anything like it! You think that injury is enough to stop Albel the wicked! You think this is the extent of our power! You haven't seen a real fight! But now you will, now you will see what a true master of war can do!" and she rushed at Sophia, at a speed she couldn't see.

And yet, when Alana came close enough for Sophia to see, the blade headed right for her, Albel was just as quick (if not quicker) to block effortlessly, flicking his blade round as he blocked and spearing the tip out at his opponent.

Alana was knocked back with a great cry of pain, blood trailing behind her.

"Albel!" Sophia cries, but Albel shook his head.

"Don't worry," his blade lowered, "I haven't hit her anywhere that would kill her, just…" and Alana got back up in fury.

Xxx

Just as eager and menacing, for a moment Albel rolling his eyes in frustration.

"You really thought that would kill me!" she bellowed, stopping abruptly as Albel smirked, then laughed, a real laugh, to her confusion.

Sophia was equally confused as she looked to Albel.

"What are you laughing at!" Alana exclaimed.

Sophia gulped. "Umm, Albel, maybe you shouldn't laugh at her- I think you're antagonizing her…" Sophia whispered, tugging at his gauntlet as he used the clenched fist gripping his katana hilt to brace his side in mysterious amusement.

Alana gritted her teeth. "You're so dead!" she bellowed, when Sophia looked her way, gaped and also started giggling like a school girl, to the dismay of the wicked woman.

"Alana, are you sure you want to carry on fighting?" Albel grinned. "I wouldn't recommend it," he added, Sophia sniggering in the background.

"Why the hell not, weakling!" Alana bubbled in fury.

"Well, even the greatest master is quite useless… without their weapon," Albel stated.

Alana's eyes circled widely as her pupils shot to the side, suddenly aware at the lack of weight on her precious weapon.

"Gah!" she screamed in horror, her eyes then zipping down to the floor where the blade of her halberd lay severed from the pole. She was basically holding a stick. "You!" she cursed to the leering samurai, who started laughing all over again. "You did that on purpose to humiliate me!" she exclaimed.

"Alana, you brought this on yourself," Albel told her, sighing regretfully, "I wouldn't have needed to do that of you didn't come here to maliciously attack me, it's just like you though. You're sour that I've changed so you have to make sure that this hasn't changed my strength, really, it's none of your concern how strong I am now," Albel shrugged.

Alana stood astounded by this.

"How, how can you say that! After all we've been through!" she added in consternation, actually looking to the floor.

Sophia stared between them as a heavy silence fell over them. She was suddenly perturbed by this. All they went through? Why did she suddenly feel that this went deeper than them being comrades in battle?

"Alana," Albel began tiredly, "we can't fight about this, we need to talk," he told her, which was something Sophia never thought she'd hear from Albel, "in private," he added, and she whipped round to him in horror.

**SO!** There was something he had to hide, after all! Now she was really worried. After all, Alana was quite a beautiful woman- even if she had perhaps slain more men than most men had, at the same age when Sophia was having sleepovers and going to parties.

Alana looked up, with a rather sulky look on her face, but reluctantly rather submissive now.

"Hmph, fine, Nox, lets go 'talk'," she sneered, bending down to pick up the blade of her precious weapon as Albel turned to Sophia.

"Sophia, I need to talk to Alana," he told her.

"What about?" Sophia demanded suspiciously.

"I… can't say," Albel looked away as Alana drew near and stood opposite her.

"Can't say?" Sophia pouted. "Why not?" she challenged.

Albel opened his mouth hopelessly.

"Hmph, don't worry, wench, I won't steal your boyfriend for long," Alana snickered from opposite her as her words had the right effect and Sophia went bright red.

"We won't be long," Albel announced, and he turned away with Alana.

Sophia's hair could have stood on end at this. **'We'?** She went a deathly pale.

Xxx

"So that's what's bothering you?" Mayu smiled, as she paused from washing, knelt on the floor by the basin with her little bandanna on.

Sophia had been demoted to the kitchen in her gloom, resting over the empty kitchen top with her chin on the surface, her cheeks puffed sulkily.

"Well yeah," she replied indignantly, "this Alana woman knows Albel and I have no idea why, for all I know they could have been lovers," her eyes glinted in despair at the prospect.

"Umm… I don't think so…" Mayu felt a sweat bead on her forehead.

"What makes you so sure?" Sophia questioned.

Mayu sighed and stood, deciding that as long as Sophia was upset, she wouldn't be able to concentrate on the washing anyway.

"Well, for one thing, before he went off with you and your friends, the only thing he ever though about was fighting and killing. What kind of woman would like a man like that romantically?" Mayu tried to smile.

Sophia lowered her head further, so her forehead was flat on the countertop and her muffled voice came from underneath. "Alana would," she whimpered.

"Oh." Mayu's face fell. "Well, there's one thing to be said for sure, Lord Albel must like you quite a lot to change like this! He seems really happy! So whatever he was like before, that's all in the past now, right? You're with him now," Mayu explained.

"I know," Sophia's head raised, "it' just that not knowing is going to kill me, I know it, and I don't think Albel would tell me. Plus...I don't trust that woman… I think it was what she said…"

_Alana was silent, she did not react angrily and she remained stationary. So, that's what happened. Even you, Albel, who was the greatest of your time, have abandoned who you are? _

"_Then," her head rose and she was grinning in a fearful determination, "we'll just have to unearth him, won't we?" she decided._

"If you're that worried, there's only one thing you can do," Mayu decided finally, Sophia looking across in interest.

"What?" she asked hopefully.

"Eavesdrop," Mayu explained, Sophia's eyes widening.

Xxx

**MissNox: Hi, hope you enjoyed that.**

**I wouldn't be as conceited to base a character in here on me… would I? No, not really, but it was easy putting her in, as I just thought of what I would say or do in reaction to things, and there she was.**

**Also, I love little Mayu too, she's so sweet. I'm really tempted to do an inventor fan fiction of just the inventors! But first, the Alphia.**

**Next chapter will be: Sophia's eavesdropping reveals just how Alana and Albel know each other, revealing the past and an insight into Albel the wicked. Plus, Albel makes a startling discovery about his feelings…**


	10. Chapter 10 - She Runs Away

**MissNox**

**Just to say thankyou to everyone who has been reading and /or reviewing this- I didn't think I'd get so many reviews, faves and hits! Domo Arigato! This is actually my first Alphia- it's always surprising to remind myself of that- but here we are at chapter 10! **

**I guess I decided that a one shot wasn't enough- it's just too cute a pairing to leave at that! ****Anyway, after the Albel and Alana you were expecting there is a really really cute Alphia scene which I love... I haven't been able to write a good bit of romance lately so yey! **

**Lastly, I love that everyone seems to hate Alana- that was my plan all along! Fab, she's like Sophia's opposite in some ways.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter Ten**

They strode down the corridor, towards one of the private rooms, turning into it. Just after, she crept down the corridor after them, cunningly, glad to not have been seen. She quickly stood against the wall as the door beside her shut and locked behind those she had been following.

She leant closer to the door hopefully, in anticipation. Don't think bad of her- it wasn't like Sophia to spy on someone she cared about- but she was very worried, you understand.

She could just about hear the sound behind the door, people speaking in hushed voices, then suddenly loud enough for her make certain words out.

'_A long… ago… Alana… no more,'_ Albel's rather quiet voice sighed.

'_Not… Wicked… the battles…'_

She swallowed and shook her head- if only she could hear them better. She pressed her ear against the door.

'_Alana… I know… I can't. What… Sophia… let her down. She believes… not wicked anymore…'_

'_HA! Never! Always Albel- you and I, always!'_ Alana's passionate voice sounded.

'_I know…'_ Albel seemed to agree. _'I won't be… with her…'_

Sophia's whole body was trembling. What was she hearing? That because of some random girl showing up, Albel didn't want her anymore?

Maybe it was because this woman accepted the worst side of him so willingly, whereas she always encouraged him to resist it. Maybe that was why he chose this woman- **she loved Albel the wicked**. But that wasn't who he was. That was who he was forced to be- the easy way out after all the hard work he'd gone through to change.

Or was she in the wrong? Was she some annoying little girl who had made Albel change into something he wasn't? **Would he always be Albel the wicked**- was she only hurting him by changing him? In the end, he would resent her and hate her, even if he didn't want Alana.

'_Alana… back then when we were together… it was hard… fighting… but now… peace… and you're here… reminding me of what I no longer have… but love,'_

Sophia felt a sob brewing in the back of her throat. Tears were streaming down her face. So that was what had gone on? They had been together back then? It made sense- she supposed in war you had to take whatever feelings you could. But that he had felt that way about her… and now too- she couldn't bear it.

Sophia felt her restraint slipping, and before she exposed herself, she covered her mouth with her hand, glad as a small whimper left it moments later. **She couldn't listen to anymore.** She wouldn't wait around to be rejected either.

"Sophia?" a petite voice came from beside her, and Sophia turned to see Mayu the little kitchen aide, who had been concerned for her friend, standing beside her.

"I… I have to go…" was all Mayu heard of the brunette, as she hurried pass hysterically.

**xxxxx**

Albel closed the door behind them, making sure to lock it tightly. He then turned to the warrior girl censurably.

"What?" Alana grinned cheekily.

"You know what, Alana. You're going out of your way to make this more difficult than it should be. I've changed, just face it," he told her with a scowl.

"I don't have to do anything of the sort," Alana stood right in his face, as if challenging him to reply violently, but Albel sighed and turned away.

"Alana, **I'm tired of all that fighting now**… you'll never understand but… I first started to realise it… when I travelled with the Aquarians and their friends," he explained.

"You are Albel the wicked!" Alana exclaimed in fury. "You hate Aquarians!"

Albel had to grin at this. "There is more, you know, Alana, than just Aquaria and Airyglyph. There are whole worlds out there, all going through the exact same struggles for no valid reason at all. The place we fight for, the land we seek… it isn't really ours yet- someone else controls everything. It really makes you think twice about everything you do," Albel sighed.

Alana turned red. "I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe all that time with those Aquarians has rotted your brain- but you seem to have forgotten everything you went through- we went through! The truth is that we did fight and we should still fight! You of all people should recognize that, Albel the wicked," she exclaimed.

That done, they both fell silent. Albel examined her carefully. What could he say to make her understand his **change of heart**?

Tell her about outer space? Tell her about the 4D beings? If it went over the head of those used to such vast exploration, the off worlders, how could he expect her to understand?

Now he understood how Fayt and the ogre must have felt when they landed in Airyglyph and were asked who they were. _'Yeah, we're from outer space'_, that would have worked on the King. Not.

"That was all a long time ago Alana. **I'm not Albel the wicked anymore**," Albel shook his head.

"HA! You'll never change you know. You'll always be Albel the wicked! There's no turning back for you and I, we'll be who we are forever. **We'll be killers- always**!" Alana told him.

"I know that's what you want to think…" Albel sighed. "But I won't be that way anymore. Even if it's within me, I can hold it back… when I'm with her…" Albel explained.

"You're pathetic- you can't tell me you haven't slipped once?" Alana's voice wavered now. "You haven't let HIM out?" Alana asked dubiously.

"Of course, but I try not to, that's the point. I won't give up just because I make mistakes," Albel shook his head.

"You're just being weak Albel," Alana turned away.

"On the contrary, Alana. I've been fighting a lot; fierce battles when countless times I almost lost. I've been fighting all this time, with myself. Before… back then… when we were together in that war, it was hard. I couldn't be anything but a warrior," Albel explained sorrowfully.

"But you loved it, I could tell every time we came back from a battle," Alana insisted.

"True… but I grew to love fighting because that's all there was to do. Now there's peace. And now you're here, the same as you always were… reminding me of what I no longer have… and you know what? I'm glad I don't have that lust and that love anymore. It wasn't love anyway- **it was a love of death- it was just filling what was empty** so I didn't go insane. But now, I think I'm learning just what real love is," he told her.

"Real love! I don't understand- why would you even consider associating yourself with someone as weak as her!" Alana demanded.

"She's not weak," Albel was suddenly stern.

"Oh yeah? Your little princess isn't weak? What has she done that makes her so strong!" Alana demanded.

"That's not for me to tell, Alana. You can't say whether or not someone has power- I've been with her this whole time and can I assure you- in one way or another, she is strong," Albel told her.

"What makes _her_ so strong? I suppose she could beat me? Shall we find out?" Alana glowered, being met by a red eyed severity that stopped her in her tracks.

"You wouldn't get close enough to her to fight her," he shrilled, hand on his hilt. "Trust me on that. Besides, **Sophia's power is special**- it's for something more important than revenge and bloodlust, more important than your petty squabbling," he added.

"Is that so? SO she's better than me now too! What makes her so bloody special? We used to be the same Albel, we used to understand each other. Now I don't understand you at all!" Alana exclaimed.

"Alana, we want different things- I cannot be satisfied with what I used to be. Sophia and I- we want the same thing- we just had different ways of hiding behind our need for it. She sought it out desperately, even if she did have to be in the façade of that Leingod fool. And I told myself it could never happen and so I pushed others away from me purposefully and hated everyone. **I wasn't happy** Alana,"

"Happy?" Alana blinked. "Since when did you give a damn about that!"

Albel looked back to her- with eyes far more imposing than ever she had seen, but not wicked.

"Since I realised it was possible," he replied, "that **someone can love me**," and he turned away.

**And that someone was Sophia.** And yet he had pushed her away and left her on her own. He had to find her.

"Where are you going?" Alana stepped in front of him.

"I would seriously reconsider getting in my way when you have no weapon Alana," Albel spoke, the stubborn female warrior tutting and reluctantly relenting.

Albel left the room quickly, to find her.

**xxxxx**

And yet no matter where he looked she could not be found.

He stood atop the facility anxiously, waiting for he watchmen to line up before him, becoming more and more impatient by the second. It was interesting for Alana to watch- perhaps Albel had been more literal than she thought.

**Perhaps the reason he was no longer Albel the wicked _was_ that girl.** In that case, it was a good thing she was gone. But she could not stop thinking about what he had said. He wasn't happy.

"Finally," Albel scowled at them all, "I've seen the elderly move faster than that!" he snapped fiercely, his eyes glowing red. "Did any of you see a brunette girl about!" he demanded quickly.

For a moment there was silence.

"Sir!" a watchman saluted. "Around 2 hours ago the brunette Sophia Esteed left the facility under your agreement to head for Kirlsa and to rejoin her comrades!" he reported.

"Under my agreement!" Albel barked in the man's face forcefully. "Did you get that in my handwriting?" the soldier shook his head, "Did you hear it from me face to face?" he added again, another shake ensuing. "Did you eve seek me out to check this information!" he exclaimed.

The guard was fearful now. "No sir…"

"So you're telling me anyone can come or go into my facility without my knowledge just by telling you I said it was fine? So if an Aquarian came up to you and told you that they had permission to enter, you'd just let them waltz in, would you!" Albel thundered, his **eyes flashing.**

Alana stood from the wall in awe of the aura she felt. **Albel the wicked- she could feel him.** Just a bit longer and he **would reappear**- but something grating in the back of her mind was bothering her. _Would that be such a good thing?_

"Umm, Mr. Nox, sir?" a small voice piped from behind them all, the soldiers actually parting at the voice of the girl they all admired for some reason or another.

"Who the hell are you wench!" Albel yelled now.

"Um, Sophia left the facility…" Mayu stammered bravely.

"I know that girl! Hmph, little hag- who does she think she's messing with! I should drag her back here right now!" he licked his lips lustfully.

"B-but I saw her- she was stood outside the room you and Miss Alana were talking in… I think she was listening to you… and-!" but Mayu got no further- Albel was over to her immediately.

_"What did she hear?"_ he demanded, face suddenly cleared with shock and worry.

The watchmen, Mayu and Alana blinked at the transformation, he was suddenly the **epitome of calm** compared to what he was.

"I don't know sir… but… she was crying…" Mayu told him sadly, and he winced.

"Hmph, what a fragile missy you have Albel," Alana (who had gone back to leaning against the wall in disappointment) sighed.

Albel sighed too, not bothering however to hide the **grave concern** on his face. "And what did that little fool of a girl overhear and misunderstand that would make her run off crying like this?" he asked regretfully, but he waited for no response.

Albel climbed the wall on the top of the facility and then vanished as he jumped from it to the small brick thick ledge around it below. Moments later, as the watchmen, Alana and Mayu leaned over the edge, all they saw was the samurai- walking away from the facility into the wilderness.

**xxxxx**

Why had she done this again? **She was alone**, struggling back to Kirlsa. No supplies, food- Albel usually held everything like that- otherwise she would lecture him that being the man he should carry it all.

She had thought that with her symbology this would be easy, but she was quickly running out of MP. And despite previous ease, the Creator's latest monsters were extreme.

Coupled with her fatigue and lack of MP, having to constantly heal and use large attacks to do any damage at all whilst keeping a safe distance, Sophia was having a hard time.

She couldn't believe it- all her training and **she was still weak.**

"Fooey…" she whispered in exhaustion, sinking down to sit on the ground with a pout, the tears still in her eyes, when something flashed by her quickly.

Startled by this sudden movement, Sophia looked up quickly and went to get to her feet- when she was knocked from them with a piercing scream. Bleeding at the chest, Sophia slowly stood and watched the enemy once again coming at her.

The point of no return. O Fury, 0MP, 1HP… this was it- _goodbye_ Sophia Esteed.

"Oh…" she whispered in horror, clamping her eyes shut.

**"Beast!"**

Her eyes shot open to the cry that came from where her vision was obstructed. The sound of angry screeching was followed by **steel on flesh**, and **blood against the blade.**

The red draconic beast fell with a demonic wail and slowly vanished; revealing the one who now approached her through the settling dust and disintegrating monster, as she began to faint in her weariness.

"Sophia!" the **concerned voice** called as the form drew near quickly, placing a cool hand on her forehead before she lost all consciousness.

**xxxxx**

"Wha…" Sophia's eyes fluttered open to watch the path by her side and below her bob up and down, temporarily disorientating her.

It was only after a while that she realised she was being carried on someone's back, a gauntlet gripping claws round a sheath substituting for a missing arm.

"Shh, just go back to sleep Sophia, you need more rest," the reassuring voice came from below, and she turned her head to look into his chocolate hair- with golden blonde tips, **nose taking in the sweet** **smell of earth** that came from it.

"Albel?" she moaned, tears suddenly reappearing in her eyes.

"Yeah, you're alright now," he mentioned, "you shouldn't have gone off by yourself… if I hadn't found you in time," he trailed off, his **chest thumping at the thought of losing her.**

But this wasn't a very tactful thing to say to her at the present moment, when she was doubting her strength. Still, how could he have known? He still had no idea why she tried to run away.

"P-put me down!" Sophia demanded suddenly, moving to get off him.

"Sophia, stop- at least wait until we get back to the facility for whatever it is you want to say," he asked her hopefully, when she struggled against his arms.

"Let me go- _I don't want to go back_!" she cried, lost to all reasoning in her emotional state.

"Stop it Sophia, you're going to fall-!" he began desperately- but it was too late for that, the sheath round her back slipping and his grip failing.

"Ah!" Sophia whined, as she fell back to the floor.

Albel turned back round quickly. "You see? That's what you get for not listening to me," he shook his head, "are you alright?" he asked, as tears fell down her face.

She sobbed, refusing to look him in the face, **thinking a thousand things** and yet unable to say them. When she did finally speak, it was not to answer him- her mind had wandered far from that point.

"It's because she's so strong- I don't even come on the scale, I don't deserve you… I need to get strong so I can beat her,"

Albel understood now, it was about Alana- and her strength. And their conversation- or whatever she heard. Yet he sweat dropped at such a bold statement. Defeat Alana? That would be difficult. But he had missed the opportunity now to immediately react.

She flushed red. "What- you- you don't think I could do it?" she demanded hotly.

Now he was in trouble- that's what he got for not answering right away.

"Look, whatever you thought you heard between me and Alana is wrong- I would never be with someone like her- she's so aggressive and hateful – just like I used to be," he held his hand out to her cheek as he knelt to her, "before I met you,"

"So I'm what, some dopey demure klutz!" Sophia pouted, looking away again, now miffed that he hadn't answered her.

Albel winced and restrained a grin. _For the record, she said it, not him._

"Well… yeah…" he smiled in fond sympathy at her reaction.

"Wha-!" she fumed, when his hand covered her mouth as she went to interrupt furiously. He smiled down at her, his eyes strangely calming as they looked into hers.

"But I like that- you're my dopey demure little klutz, and I should be the one who does or doesn't deserve you," he told her gently.

"Hey…" she pouted. "I never said little," she added, and he grinned.

"Ha. See? Alana has nothing on you Sophia. Besides, you know the true meaning of strength and what it should be used for- you knew it well before I did- and you're getting stronger every day. Anyway, what matters to me now is not just strength but also happiness- and I only get that with you. I want to be strong so I can be happy. What matters is that I like you,"

Sophia swallowed. "But-!"

Albel moved in and held her close, stealing any breath from her lips as he kissed them softly.

Her eyes moved over his in surprise, her arms still limp by her sides, when one of his fingers stroked under her chin and she felt herself whimper, her arms moving up to hold him back.

For a while he lingered there, hand stroking over her hair. And then when their lips parted he smiled comfortingly and encouragingly.

She felt so weak needing him- but she couldn't help it- she was trapped in between the two feelings, burying her face in his chest desperately to hide her tears.

"It's ok Sophia, there's nothing wrong with being sensitive," he told her, and she let go.

Sensitive? "Really?" she used a hand to wipe the teas from one of her eyes.

He placed a hand over her head, ruffling her hair fondly. "No, of course not," he shook his head. And then he nodded, before standing.

"Come on, lets go back?" Albel held his hand out.

Sophia looked him over incredulously from the floor. "Well, ok," she nodded, smiling faintly before taking his hand.

She then wobbled into her first step, and before she could protest, he had taken her up into his arms and then put her over his back once more, this time she held on unquestioningly.

* * *

**MissNox**

**Albel is SO out of character- but I seriously think this is one effect Sophia might have on him- at least I'm making it this way. Nyeh. Hehe. ****I guess I just hate how Albel is always the tortured soul who can't be nice or good and has to be the bastard- he can't 'possibly' be a hero- and if he is then he's just a replacement for Fayt. Grr. Well anyway. I love Fayt so please don't beat me Fayt fangirls! I am one of you too! (waves white flag)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Albel: Sophia and I will do the disclaimer today, right Sophia?**

**Sophia: Hm! I'm not talking to you.**

**Albel: Wh-what? B-but why not! haven't we made up! We have a disclaimer to do- if we don't MissNox could get sued and she'd stop writing this fic about us! We'll never get together properly!**

**Sophia: Hmph! That's fine by me!**

**Albel: Sophia? Why are you mad at me again? Bah! Fine, MissNox doesn't own anything SO3 and this is just a fanfiction, so no sueing! Ach... S-Sophia... come on...**

**Why is Sophia miffed again? Next chapter reveals all- and Sophia vs. Alana... it could all go horribly wrong...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11 - She Fights

**A note from the author: MissNox**

**I can't even begin to tell you how much the ending of this story has plagued me. But today I finally sat in my big girl's chair and finished it. Yes, you are reading the 11th chapter of "So You Hate Me?", which is my longest running Alphia story ever. Not just length wise but time wise. I'm shameful. After this chapter, I will release an Epilogue of sorts to sum everything up, tie any loose ends up with a neat little bow and voila! Fini! **

**Thanks to everyone who has read this over the years, and I hope the ending satisfies your Alphia needs. I must admit, this one is a bit Sophia-centric at the end, but she deserves it I think. ;) I have typecast her as villain to my OTP often enough, that she deserves this at least. Alana is a Mary Sue, but an ends to a means. And since she is not a romantic Mary Sue, I think that's perfectly fine.**

**Enjoy, and thanks again!**

* * *

It had all come down to this. Albel had done so much for her, changed so much because of her, and now it was her chance to prove to him that she had changed too. She was stronger and more confident. Her parents had been right to trust her with the powers she had. She was the 'Connection' gene. It was her responsibility to help Fayt's group reach 4D space. Of course she and Albel had split up from the main group until the time was right, but she sensed that time was soon. Still, there was one more thing left to do.

She wanted to prove herself worthy. In her mind, there was only one way to do that. She had to defeat Airyglyph's strongest female warrior, Alana. After getting back to the Kirlsa Training Facility, Albel and Sophia had cleared the air. Sophia expected hostility from Alana there and then. It seemed to Sophia that only one thing motivated Alana, and that was bringing Albel the Wicked back into the world. But when they returned, Alana was quiet and contemplative.

With the war over, a volunteer like Alana (who was not associated with any Brigade) was free to go where she pleased, unlike Albel, who had more responsibilities and a clear role to play. Perhaps, Sophia thought, Alana just wanted to be useful again. The war was over, and Alana had no purpose. Still, that was no excuse for throwing her weight around like she had done. Her sudden silence was puzzling. Was she biding her time, waiting for a chink to appear in Albel's armour?

Sophia wouldn't let it come to that. She would best Alana in combat now, since strength was the only thing Alana responded to.

She found the Airyglyphian woman on the roof of the facility, looking out at the mountains around them. At first she was amused by Sophia's challenge. But when she realised Sophia was serious her face cleared.

"You insult me," her voice was level and stoic.

Sophia sighed inwardly. "That isn't my intention-"

"Do you put yourself on the same level as me simply because we are both women? Ask yourself this: how strong does a woman have to be in order to survive in a male dominated army? Not satisfactory. Not quite good or very good. No. In order to even be considered, she must best most or all of the men around her,"

"I'm not belittling your strength. I know how strong you are," Sophia shook her head.

"Do you? I have only ever lost to one person in combat," Alana revealed. Before she even said it, Sophia knew who it would be. "His name was Albel the Wicked,"

"But that's not his name," Sophia was firm. "That's not who he is, no more than I am the Connection gene. If you lose to me, it won't be to the Symbological gene of Connection, it will be to Sophia Esteed!" Sophia nodded for emphasis.

Alana smirked. She had no idea what the girl was talking about, but if anything this was a fine opportunity, better than doing nothing waiting for the beast to appear. "Alright child. I will agree to fight you,"

Sophia perked up. "You will?!"

"Sure, why not? It's a win-win for me anyway. If I win, you'll be dead and Albel the Wicked will resurface," Alana explained, and Sophia's face twitched. "But if I lose," she looked bemused by the very thought, "then I'll know he still recognises strength in others, that the Albel I knew is still in there somewhere. Then it's only a matter of time before he resurfaces,"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "You just don't understand him."

Alana frowned. "And you do?" she was indignant, her eyes angry and full or fire.

"Yes, I do. You keep talking about Albel as if he is two people. There aren't two Albels, you know," Sophia pouted. "People aren't split into past and future versions of themselves. Sometimes they might lose control, their emotions might bring out a side of themselves they don't like, but that is still them. With Albel, the Albel the Wicked you keep referring to, that's him. Lord Albel Nox, that's him too. And just plain old Albel, that's also him," Sophia spoke calmly.

"Don't act like you're an expert on him!" Alana snapped.

"But I know more of him than you do. I know what he was, and what he is. You only seem to want to know what he was, but he can never be that again. Even if I left, even if you stay, he won't be exactly the same as when you knew him. Since then he has experienced things and changed. Even before I met him he wasn't the Albel you knew. He might not be the same tomorrow, but he's always been Albel. You don't get to put one ideal on him, and then chain him to that for the rest of his life. People need to be able to change and grow," Sophia expressed.

"Sigh. You've made your feelings clear. Lets get on with this, shall we?" Alana held her hand out, and a soldier handed her a newly fixed poleaxe.

* * *

Albel was worried. Since coming to the facility, Sophia had developed a routine. She got up at the same time, ate at the same time, trained at the same time and spent time with him at the same time. Her schedule fit around his, and his around hers. Perhaps she was more suited to the military life than he thought. But today, she was not where she was supposed to be. Perhaps he was being overly cautious, but in the end that was his job. To notice when things were amiss.

Something was amiss. The worst thing was, no matter where he looked he couldn't find her, but he also couldn't find Alana either. This troubled him. He knew Alana was waiting for him to crack, sticking around hoping for Albel the Wicked to show. But Sophia had helped Albel to realise; he was no more Albel the Wicked today than he had been on any other day of his life. The anger that showed through was just that, anger. Others had personified his anger and bloodlust as Albel the Wicked, and in his mind he had accepted that. He had begun to think that he needed 'Albel the Wicked' to be strong.

In reality, the strength was always there, he was always Albel the Wicked. He could control his anger and bloodlust, but remain as strong and powerful as he had ever been. In fact, he was stronger today than he had ever been. He was also happier and more settled than he had ever been. He didn't want to lose that, or her.

There was only one place he hadn't looked. The roof.

* * *

They stood atop the Kirlsa Training Facility. Sophia and Alana were poised for battle.

She knew Alana was a powerful heavy hitter who liked to fight up close and personal. She knew only a few hits would finish her. She also knew something Alana did not.

"Wh-what is this?" Albel asked in horror, as he walked through the doorway out onto the roof.

"Ah, Albel, you're just in time to see me slice this wretched girl in half," Alana teased deviously.

Albel grasped the hilt of his weapon tightly, feeling the rage burn within him, when Sophia's voice called out to him.

"Albel, no!" the Earthling girl shook her head.

"I don't understand," Albel narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'll be okay," Sophia winked, and Albel's eyebrows flew up in surprise.

"You think so? Have you taught yourself to fight melee style? Or perhaps you've suddenly gained over a decade of real battle experience?" Alana taunted her mercilessly.

"True, I don't have any of that," Sophia admitted, holding out her staff. "But I've been working on something," she was sly. "I realised at Arias when I saved you from Fayt, Albel. Up until then I had been denying my powers. It couldn't possibly be true. But I knew then that it was, and that I was capable of great things too."

"Great things? Like when you pulled me back from the abyss?" Albel questioned, though still unsure.

Sophia nodded. "But that was a trifle. I wanted to see what else I could do. So I've been working on it ever since. Testing my limits, trying out new things. I challenged Alana today because I finally have something to counter and defeat her," Sophia baited the hot blooded woman, and she responded.

"Enough!" Alana screamed, charging at Sophia quickly.

Albel's mind raced, his hand pulled up at his weapon, but the look on Sophia's face stopped him from interfering. She was adamant she could do this. He let go of the hilt of his katana and nodded to her.

"Thank you, Albel," Sophia smiled brightly, turning back to Alana as she raised her poleaxe.

Alana would have expected many things, perhaps the most likely was Sophia tying to block her blow with her tiny little staff. Maybe she would have tried to dodge. But nothing she expected happened. Instead of engaging her, Sophia let her staff drop and left herself wide open. Alana's blade swung down at her, and struck into the ground. Alana had to blink before looking about wildly.

Where had she gone? The soldiers who had gathered were just as amazed.

"What trickery is this?!" Alana demanded to Albel, who simply looked pass her with awe.

Alana swerved around to look in the same direction. She looked up and gaped.

"Hellooo," Sophia waved cheekily, from the wall of the roof, leaning against the guard post.

"How did you- do that?!" Alana breathed. "You couldn't have moved so quickly..." she was in disbelief. No one was that quick, not even Albel the Wicked.

"I did move, but not really in the way you think," Sophia tried to explain. "I didn't, for example, jump up here, or climb up here. I just... disappeared from there," she pointed, "and reappeared here."

"Impossible!" Alana spat.

"Not really. I'm not from this world," Sophia revealed, and Alana's mouth dropped open. "My father entrusted me with an important power. The power of Connection. It's scribed into my blood, much like runes are written on the skin," Sophia told her.

"So that's what you were going on about before," Alana semi frowned.

"Right. There are others like me, one was actually the inspiration for this move. I thought, if he has the Destruction gene and can tear open a door in space, what can the Connection gene do? I knew I could move matter from one dimension to another. That's what I was given these powers for. But then, I thought, surely moving matter in the same dimension was just as possible, and probably much easier?" Sophia held her hands out, as if reaching a conclusion.

"Do you have any idea what she is talking about?" Alana asked backwards to Albel.

"Only about half of the time," Albel admitted.

"Needless to say," Sophia had carried on during their exchange. "I think this is a much better move," Sophia nodded.

Alana gripped her weapon. "I see, so you're some kind of otherworldly being? Not that it matters, I'm just interested in killing something new. It must consume a lot of energy," she licked her lip suddenly.

"Wha?" Sophia looked at her predatory expression, slightly unnerved.

"That... thing you did. You can't do it forever," Alana remarked.

Sophia pursed her lips together. "I can do it just long enough to defeat you!" She disappeared suddenly.

"Where are you coward?!" Alana exclaimed, when someone breathed in her ear.

"Behind you, silly!" Sophia laughed, bonking the woman gently on the head with her staff. Alana swung out at her, but by then she had disappeared again.

She reappeared to the east side of the roof, her back against the sun. Alana pursued, but as soon as she drew near, Sophia simply vanished away. This happened a number of times, and there was no rhyme or pattern to her movements, so Alana couldn't guess her next location. Occasionally, Sophia would feel brave enough to make light contact with the female warrior, hitting her with her staff or flicking her between the eyes. Understandably, Alana grew impatient.

"You think you can whittle me down piece by piece? Come on girl, we'll be here for hours at this rate," Alana paused, and closed her eyes. Then she waited.

The next time Sophia reappeared, Alana's eyes shot open. That was it. Subtly, she picked something out of her robes, and waited for Sophia to disappear. Just as she expected, there was a small noise like the sound of the whining dragon in the wind before Sophia reappeared, and that was all the warning Alana needed. As soon as she heard that sound, she sprung into action, releasing the daggers from her hand in the direction of the sound.

Two daggers clattered to the ground having missed their target. But where was the third?

Alana's eyes darted behind her. Sophia was stood a few paces away from her, nearer towards Albel. She was clutching her arm, that had been pierced by the third dagger.

"Sophia!" Albel exclaimed, when the Human girl held out her hand to stop him.

"Playtime is over, bitch," Alana gleamed.

Sophia frowned. "I agree,"

There was a tense pause as they glared one another down, before Sophia's form phased out of sight like a blur. Being able to see it happen so clearly put confidence in Alana, as clearly this meant Sophia's wound had slowed her down. She readied another set of daggers and kept her ears open. When the sound came, she was ready, but so was Sophia.

Unknown to Alana, Sophia's abilities did not extend to just herself. Sophia did appear in the expected spot, but the daggers did not reach her at all. Sophia had expected Alana's attack, and locked her powers on to the daggers aimed at her in the same way she locked on to herself before transporting from one spot to another. When she reappeared on the roof, she was able to instantly transport the daggers to her previous location, behind Alana. She was also able to position them, still moving, so that they headed in her direction, rather than away.

Alana did hear a slight noise from behind her, but she was far too concentrated on her enemy to notice the daggers that hit her three times, twice in the back and once in the arm. She cried out in pain but remained standing.

From her position on the roof wall, Sophia raised her staff. Alana's shock at being hit had presented her with the time she needed to cast her spell.

"Blood Scylla!" she chanted.

This was a powerful spell. Not even the best runologists of Aquaria possessed such a spell, and Alana's shock was clear. As the energy surged around her, cutting into her and draining her simultaneously, her mind cleared. She hasn't felt this way since the last time she was defeated. Since Albel the Wicked bested her.

* * *

_Five years ago, on the front lines. A temporary truce had once again been ended. If you believed the propaganda, this was due to the traitorous matriarchy Aquaria. _

_Alana, however, did not believe such things. She hailed from the western territories of Airyglyph, beyond this mountains. The camp was organised but busy. The sound of metal clanging ringing in her ears was like the sound of home. But the cheering men were an annoyance. Everywhere she looked she saw mediocrity and arrogance. Not a single man here had been through the trials she had. Just to be accepted as a warrior in this army, she had endured test after test. Now she was here, and the regular soldiers were such weaklings it was almost funny._

_Since she'd come a long way she wanted nothing more than to quench her thirst with a cool beverage. Alcohol seemed the popular choice here. She stood in the queue to wait._

_"Hey, woman!" A man grunted, approaching her angrily._

_"Oh here we go," Alana rolled her eyes._

_"Why don't you run home where you belong?!" the man growled, going to grab her._

_Not a smart move. Alana didn't even need to take her weapon out. Not for a worthless nameless man such as this. One quick blow to the head with her own sent him flying back to the ground. The blow was fast and unexpected, his forehead matted with blood. In disbelief, he reached up and wiped up the blood. Not because it would drop in his face otherwise, but simply because he had to check it was actually blood and not his own sweat. Clearly he was sweating though. He looked up at Alana, who was clearly unphased._

_"You bitch," he growled._

_"Try it again, I dare you," Alana did not back down, she only hovered over him._

_When he grinned she already knew why. There were others creeping up behind her, hoping to catch her off guard. Even though there were many men around, she would not need to cry out for their help. These men were small fry, and would be bested easily. Not that any man had rushed to help her or intervene anyway. They probably felt just as uneasy having a woman fighting alongside them as her attackers. The sooner she made a name for herself the better. Perhaps then she wouldn't need to be constantly proving her worth to the worthless men around her._

_She turned round and took the weapon from behind her all at once, hoping to scare them off, but by then they had already been dispatched. They cowered in terror._

_"Sh-shit, it's Albel the Wicked!" they backed away._

_"Weak maggots," the samurai with his back to her shrilled after them._

_He turned back round to Alana and for the first time she locked eyes with those deadly red orbs. She looked him over, and his gauntlet confirmed who he was. The youngest Captain of the Black Brigade, infamously the best swordsman in Airyglyph. Albel Nox, better known as Albel the Wicked. Similarly he looked her over, as if considering something._

_"What's a woman doing on the field of battle?" he remarked dryly._

_Alana narrowed her eyes. "I wouldn't be here if they didn't think they could use my strength. You know that. In fact, being a woman meant the bar was raised even higher. I think you'll find I'm more than capable of handling scum like them by myself,"_

_"I don't doubt it. But aren't you worried some of the soldiers will confuse you for an Aquarian hag and attack you in the heat of battle?" Albel flexed his palm over the hilt of his sword._

_"They'd be fools to try. I'm wearing Airyglyphian armour," she shrugged._

_"Interesting design... I'm not familiar with the style," Albel seemed to only half care, his nonchalance was very attractive. "Is the Storm Brigade hogging all of the good new stuff again as usual?"_

_"I'm not aligned with any Brigade," Alana scoffed at the very idea.  
"Oho, so you're a mercenary," Albel frowned.  
"It pays better," Alana was just as curt._

_Albel grinned, he seemed to be warming to her. "So you found the armour on your travels?"_

_"As if," Alana could not hide the feminine indignation in her tone. "I forged this myself. Is just as strong, but allows greater movement," Alana explained._

_Albel nodded, looking as impressed as she suspected he would ever look._

_"Why did you step in?" Alana demanded suddenly._

_"Truth be told woman," Albel began, "I didn't want them to interfere,"_

_"Interfere?" Alana was wary now._

_"Yes, you see, a female warrior of your strength just appears out of nowhere asking to be enrolled? Given our current situation, that's suspicious," Albel grabbed the hilt of his weapon._

_"I see," Alana was calm. "You were ordered to question me?" She gripped both ends of her weapon now. All the hoops she had to jump through just to be recognised, and now this?_

_"Bah! I follow my own orders. Initially I was going to see if you were a spy, and kill you if you were. Now, I think I'll test you out instead," Albel glowered, taking out his katana in one fluid motion._

_"You want to die so soon?" Alana growled, holding her poleaxe out in front of her._

_Albel laughed. "It won't come to that. You know as well as I do. You haven't the strength to defeat me. But perhaps you might be more useful than the mindless rabble skulking about here," he considered._

_"Wow, even though I have a vagina? You flatter me, Captain," Alana sneered, which only made Albel laugh harder._

_"Normally I'd detest getting the help of a woman. But you are an Airyglyphian, that much I know. You've enrolled here, and I can use your strength. To me, nothing else matters," Albel told her. "So, however long you can survive against me will determine how best I think you can serve under me,"_

_Alana cursed herself, but she blushed involuntarily. "You're so sure you're going to win? I've not been beaten yet,"_

_Albel smirked. "Neither have I, woman," he posed, a great aura suddenly emitting from his body._

_Alana suddenly felt nervous, and it took a lot to do that. In that moment, feeling his energy pre-battle, she knew she was going to lose._

* * *

Even though that day Alana had lost, she had managed to impress. Albel made sure to have Alana the mercenary working for and taking orders from him alone. The battle between Albel the Wicked and Alana had been completely one sided, but she hadn't been bested since, until now.

Her poleaxe clattered to the ground and she fell to her knees. "Damn," she struggled for breath, before collapsing.

Sophia was at her side in an instant, ready to cast a healing spell on her. Albel stopped her.

"But she's-" Sophia began.

"No, she'll recover on her own." Albel told her. Albel knew Alana better than anyone it seemed, so Sophia didn't argue. "Take her downstairs," he ordered the nearby soldiers, and they quickly complied.

The samurai and Earthling waited for the lift by themselves as the sun set outside, leaving an dim orange glow in the air.

"Alana always hated healers," Albel remembered suddenly.

"Hmm. Stubbornly refusing healing. Why does that sound familiar?" Sophia pondered humorously.

Albel grinned to her and placed his hand on her head, messing up her hair. "Dont exaggerate girl. You did good," he added, more gentle now, his eyes gleaming with pride.

"I know," Sophia smiled back cheekily. "So, did you like my new technique?"

"Not bad," Albel nodded, impressed. "Not completely invincible though, clearly," he added, gesturing to her arm. "Though mostly that was down to carelessness, not ability," he added.

"Oh, yes," Sophia looked away sheepishly. "I did show off a bit, didn't I? I don't know what came over me,"

"I thought it was very attractive," Albel nodded to himself, taking her hand in his as the lift doors opened.

Sophia blushed. They entered the lift together, hand in hand. As the doors closed, they kissed.

**Next: Epilogue.**


	12. Epilogue - She Loves Me

**Note from the author: MissNox.**

**Now I can stop feeling so ashamed because I never finished this story. I'm a bit baffled by the new submission process, but I managed to correctly label this the Epilogue after all. Yes, the end is in sight. Like I said in the previous chapter, this simply wraps everything up with a nice bow, so all you lovely readers know exactly what happens. Because of this, the chapter is a LOT shorter than normal, but everything I wanted in there is in there. ;)**

**I may or may not go back and edit this story at some point, as it is riddled with errors now I look back on it years later, but I hope you've still managed to enjoy it. Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

Epilogue:

Shortly after being defeated, Alana left the Kirlsa Training Facility. Her wounds did not hinder her. No longer content holding onto the past, she decided to put her other talents to good use. It was as if she had held onto the fighting and the emotions, but not the memories. When she was reconnected to her past, she remembered how much she had enjoyed smithery. With her new found knowledge of battle and war, she would have the perfect perspective in making arms and armour for soldiers across the continent. She had found a new purpose, and accepted the new Albel Nox.

As for Sophia and Albel, it wasn't long after that they received the call from Cliff. The time was now, they were to meet up again in Kirlsa. Nothing else was said, not about what had happened, or about Albel. But Cliff's exact words were, "we'll meet you both by Woltar's mansion." Sophia took this as an invitation for her _and_ Albel. Albel was less than thrilled at the prospect of seeing them all again, but he had an obligation to fulfil. He wasn't going to leave Sophia either. Whatever she had to do, he would be there with her.

Once at Kirlsa, Albel worried about the awkwardness of seeing Fayt again, but he needn't have. It was Fayt who met them, alone. He wanted to clear the air before they met up with the others. Fayt seemed refreshed and renewed since last they saw him. He'd worked through his troubles, citing problems controlling the destructive gene within him as the possible cause for his behaviour. Sophia nodded politely, but Albel scoffed quietly. He didn't believe a word of it, but he hardly had the right to judge Fayt.

Albel the Wicked had done far worse things. Therefore, how could he not understand Fayt for losing his cool at the prospect of Sophia's rejection?

"So, you hate me?" Albel asked Fayt, as blunt as ever.

"Albel!" Sophia gasped, mortified. She hoped this wouldn't lead to another argument.

Fayt looked surprised by the forwardness of the man. "Not really. No. Sophia is my best friend. She loves you, so how can I hate you?"

Sophia smiled happily. "Thank you, Fayt,"

"So you're not going to stand in the way again?" Albel asked, feeling less warm and nostalgic towards the blue haired swordsman.

"No, I've no right. Besides, I've found someone else," Fayt smiled. "We have a lot in common, she keeps me in check, she understands me,"

"Hmm, it's not the hag, is it?" Albel looked disgusted. Fayt actually laughed. Typical Albel.

"No, no. It's Maria," Fayt looked embarrassed.

"Maria? That's great, Fayt!" Sophia was pleased.

"Come on, we're staying at the inn," Fayt waved for them to follow, running ahead.

"See, everything is fine," Sophia patted Albel's good shoulder.

"Fine. Bah. I'll be glad when this is all over," Albel shook his head, trying not to look to happy about Sophia's attention.

"Me too. Albel, I just wanted to say," Sophia's cheeks tinged red, looking down.

Albel lifted her chin with his fingertips. "Are you confessing to me?" he grinned now.

"Oh, don't ruin it!" Sophia slapped his gauntlet, pulling her hand back in pain when Albel took it in his own.

"It hardly needs to be said at this point, right?" Albel kissed it, looking up and glowering at her, his eyes like pools of fire.

Now Sophia's whole face was a deep shade of red.

"I know, but I still wanted to," she complained half heartedly, actually delighted.

"Go on then," the samurai insisted, staring at her torturously.

"Oh, you're terrible! Stop staring so hard!" Sophia hid her face in her hands.

"I love you,"

Sophia uncovered her face in shock. "Wh-what did you just say, Albel?" she stammered.

Albel just raised his chin confidently. "You heard me," he replied.

Sophia hugged him then, and placed her head over his good shoulder. "I love you too Albel," she beamed happily.

As they made their way to the inn, Sophia took Albel's hand in hers. They had been through so much and changed so much. Albel was learning to trust in people, while Sophia was learning to trust in her own strength. While to anyone else they seemed mismatched and unchanged, for each other they had changed significantly. They made each other feel happy and fulfilled. The most important thing was, they really didn't care who did or didn't understand them, because they understood one another.

"Do you... know what you want to do after all this is finished?" Sophia asked carefully, as they approached the inn finally.

"I do," Albel grinned wickedly, moving towards the entrance of the inn without another word.

"Whaaaat?! Albel, you have to tell me now! Don't be so cryptic!" Sophia complained, pouting as Albel cackled at her.

He thought everyone hated him, so he refused to let anyone close. He used his anger and hatred to build a personality around himself. That personality was Albel the Wicked. But soon, he found it had taken him over, and he gave into his bloodlust. As time passed and the war waned, he found Albel the Wicked fell quiet, but would always be ready to rear his ugly head if needed. No matter how long Albel the Wicked fell quiet, Albel retained the name and the reputation that went with it.

At times he found that side of him hard to control. Gradually though, he felt a growing desire to change. He would forever be Albel the Wicked, but did that have to be such a bad thing? Why couldn't Albel the Wicked change, just like anyone else? After all, it was only a facet of his personality. Albel the Wicked was him, so it could also be whatever he wanted it to be. Why did it have to be the bloodlust and anger? Why couldn't it be his skill and strength?

In order to change this, he had to control the strong emotions that he allowed to overcome him. The secret to controlling such a power, such an emotion, was not letting it have a life of its own. It was part of him, like the blood in his veins. If he was always Albel the Wicked, then no situation would arise where Albel the Wicked could be released. He was always free now. The difference was, he'd changed. There was no trick involved, all he'd needed was time. And a girl called Sophia.

**The End~**


End file.
